


Abstinenser

by Yoshimitaichou



Category: BioShock, Kaizers Orchestra
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Timelines, Angst, Crossover, Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-05-01 00:02:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 27,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5184695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoshimitaichou/pseuds/Yoshimitaichou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Kaizers Orchestra" выпускают первый альбом, и именно тогда на них обращает внимание Эндрю Райан, человек, построивший подводный город Восторг. Совсем скоро после их переезда начинается гражданская война.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

-0,5-

Кайл Фицпатрик скорчился за фальшивым фортепиано, зная, что из него не получится извлечь ни единого звука. Пояс с взрывчаткой крепко обхватывал его талию, и дрожь в ногах, прикованных к стулу, не унималась.  
«Просто пой, Януве».  
— Не разочаровывай меня, мотылёк! — воскликнул Коэн, неслышно вышагнув из темноты пустого зрительного зала. — Ты должен играть так хорошо, как только можешь, чтобы наш друг с Севера спел свою лучшую песню. Видишь, Фицпатрик, мальчик — настоящий талант!  
Януве, замерший у микрофонной стойки, не видел лица Кайла, скрытого за петушиной маской — но видел трясущиеся пальцы, тщетно пытающиеся жать на фальшивые клавиши.  
«Не останавливайся, Януве. Ты должен жить».  
Он перевёл взгляд на белое лицо Сандера Коэна: тот нетерпеливо притопывал в такт беззвучной музыке, занимая одно из мест в первом ряду, и безлюдный зал, казалось, ждал виртуозной игры Фицпатрика вместе с ним.  
— Я ожидал от тебя большего, мой дорогой ученик, — наконец сказал Коэн. — Только на тебя мне оставалось надеяться… И чем ты благодаришь меня за заботу, пищу и кров?  
Отбрасывая с лица отросшие волосы, Януве Оттесен, лучший певец Восторга, уже знал, что последует за этими словами.  
Прогремевший взрыв смёл его со сцены и швырнул на ряд кресел.  
«Януве?»

-1-

Медицинский павильон наполовину разрушенного Восторга казался настоящей иллюстрацией к фильму ужасов. На нижних ярусах хрипло, исступлённо смеялись; вход в стоматологическую клинику замёрз, но изнутри кто-то по-прежнему пытался прорваться в холл.  
Под ногами хлюпало. Часть труб прорвало, и помещения затапливало всё сильнее. Оставалось только надеяться, что им удастся выбраться отсюда раньше, чем Восторг сомнёт вся сила океана.  
Гейр испытывал к жителям подводного города нечто, отдалённо напоминающее жалость. Он видел, как люди поддаются пагубному влиянию плазмидов, и видел последствия их частого употребления. Проламывая одну голову за другой, он замечал на руках следы уколов — и благодарил бога за то, что маски позволяют не видеть чужие перекошенные лица.  
Жители Восторга, приглашённые Эндрю Райаном, считались элитой, но сейчас их даже нельзя было назвать людьми.  
— Замри, — прошипел Хельге, чья спина маячила чуть впереди. — Трое за углом у окна, один на потолке.  
— С потолком посложнее будет. Попытаюсь хотя бы зацепить.  
Терье шагнул к стене, на ходу вскидывая автомат. Короткая очередь — и один из мутантов, метко прозванных пауками, рухнул на пол, не переставая корчиться. Три других рванули навстречу и получили по пуле раньше, чем успели подойти достаточно близко для удара.  
— Патроны кончаются, — Терье принялся деловито обыскивать убитых мутантов. — А эти ублюдки, как назло, все пустые, только бинты и шприцы. Держи, перетяни руку.  
Он швырнул моток бинтов Гейру, и только тогда тот вспомнил о пропитавшемся кровью рукаве. На нижних ярусах его зацепило, но боли Гейр не чувствовал: сказывалось действие одного из плазмидов. Он старался не перебарщивать с употреблением этой дряни, помня каждого из тех, кого ему пришлось прикончить, но в новом Восторге нельзя было обойтись без веществ, благодаря которым возрастали шансы выжить.  
Когда в городе начался переполох, Януве пригласил к себе Сандер Коэн — покровитель талантов, известный в Восторге всем и каждому, — и выразился достаточно красноречиво для того, чтобы ему нельзя было отказать. Януве отнёсся к попытке угрозы со смехом, но приглашение всё же принял — и теперь Гейр проклинал себя за то, что сам предложил ему согласиться.  
После того, как Райан таинственным образом исчез, а банды Фрэнка Фонтейна вышли на улицы Восторга, Януве так и не вернулся — а потом до них дошли слухи, что теперь никто не смеет покидать форт «Весёлый», потому что Коэн отгородился от остального города.  
Слухи распространялись по Восторгу, будто чума — столь же дикие, сколь и правдивые. Хельге хмурился и сжимал в ладони крест — подарок жены — до алого отпечатка на коже. Когда на них попытался напасть молодняк, исколотый плазмидами, он первым выломал дверь запертой оружейной лавки.  
Элита Восторга высоко ценила возможность покупки контрабандного оружия, и с револьвером за поясом Гейр, сжимавший привычный гвоздодёр, чувствовал себя гораздо увереннее и готов был поблагодарить её за это.  
— Рука выглядит паршиво, — пробасил Ойвинд, глядя на опухший, неестественно вздувшийся порез. — Тебе нужны хорошие лекарства, не грёбаные бинты.  
— Мы всё-таки в медицинском павильоне, — усмехнулся Гейр, чувствуя, как его бросает в жар. — Найдём где-нибудь.  
— А если нет?  
— Тогда пойдём дальше.  
— Послушай, ты же не…  
— Хватит, — Гейр поморщился, поймав слишком понимающий взгляд Хельге. — Мы не можем уйти отсюда просто так.  
Тусклый свет фонаря выхватил из темноты разноцветный плакат с их собственной фотографией и подписью: «Kaizers Orchestra — знаменитые гости из Норвегии! Сады Аркадии, 27.08.02. Не пропустите!» — и Гейр подавил нервный смешок, вспоминая этот концерт, первый из многих. В прекрасных садах Аркадии их встретили громовыми аплодисментами и не хотели отпускать; Януве упивался всеобщим вниманием, затянутый в неимоверно узкий чёрный костюм, сшитый одним из лучших мастеров Восторга.  
Количество приглашений, посыпавшихся на них в тот день, не было известно даже Хельге, однако Терье утверждал, что забрал больше сотни карточек и конвертов. Подводная аристократия мечтала познакомиться с музыкантами поближе. По коридорам, опережая самые нелепые выдумки о них, неслись аккорды «Bris», и на миг Гейру показалось, что Восторг — маленький мир, скрытый под толщей воды, принявший в своё нутро лучших из лучших, — действительно прекрасная идея.  
Но только на миг.  
Беспорядки на улицах Восторга унесли слишком много жизней, а те, кому посчастливилось не попасть под пули, сходили с ума от вколотых плазмидов. Набожный Хельге до последнего отказывался верить во всеобщее помешательство, но поведение жителей города говорило об обратном.  
И сейчас каждый человек, встреченный в полутёмном коридоре, уже не был человеком.  
Не хватало неуместных шуток Руне, как ничто другое разряжающих обстановку. Он затерялся в толпе на площади Аполлона, когда люди запаниковали и принялись метаться — а потом Гейр увидел изломанное тело, уткнувшееся лицом в узорчатую плитку, и только спустя несколько минут осознал, что кричит до боли в саднящем горле и пытается вырваться из стальной хватки Ойвинда. «Kaizers Orchestra» всегда были семьёй, но громада Восторга смяла их, как бумажные фигурки, и превратила в нечто совершенно иное, переплавила в единый, чётко и слаженно действующий организм, частям которого не требовались слова для понимания друг друга.  
Смерть Руне и исчезновение Януве нарушили привычный порядок.

-1,5-

В приглушённом мягком свете Сандер Коэн казался ожившей фарфоровой куклой. Хрупкий и женственный, он выглядел совершенно безобидно, и Януве в очередной раз пожалел, что не может добраться до его глотки.  
Он почувствовал, как игла входит под кожу, и улыбающееся белое лицо поплыло перед глазами, ускользая. Побочные эффекты от употребления плазмидов раздражали до зубовного скрежета; Януве прислонился к стене, когда пол в очередной раз закачался под ногами, будто корабельная палуба.  
— Ты не замечал, мотылёк, насколько хороша ожившая скульптура? — поинтересовался Коэн, отбрасывая опустевший шприц. Влажно блеснул кончик иглы. — Можно создавать настоящие шедевры, если материал работает на тебя. И ты стал бы отличным экземпляром… Да, отличным. Но твой голос гораздо важнее.  
Прикрыв глаза и не вслушиваясь в хриплое бормотание Коэна, Януве ждал, когда в его голове зазвучит совсем другой голос — вкрадчивый и мягкий, достойный самого Дьявола. Он просыпался только в те моменты, когда Коэн вводил ему плазмиды, успокаивал его и развеивал скуку.  
«Открой глаза, Януве. Смотри на него. Маэстро требует внимания, ты ведь прекрасно знаешь это, не так ли?»  
— Вы правы, маэстро, — выдавил он с усилием. Язык заплетался, будто после бутылки хорошего виски.  
— Люблю послушание, — кивнул польщённый Коэн. — Ты явно вежливее, чем все мои предыдущие ученики. Дешёвки, предатели!.. Они совершенно не ценили меня и скоро поплатятся за это своими ничтожными жизнями, как глупец Фицпатрик. Но ты — совсем другое дело.  
Связанные руки затекли.  
«Спокойно, Януве. Он развяжет тебя, и ты перегрызёшь ему горло. Ты забьёшь его до смерти микрофонной стойкой. Проломишь ему череп».  
Коэн швырнул на стол перед ним пачку нотных тетрадей и карандаш.  
— Напиши песню, мотылёк, — велел он. — Песню для своего маэстро.  
Высвобождать запястья Януве, конечно, никто не собирался.

-2-

— Нужно передохнуть, — тяжело дыша, проговорил Ойвинд и утёр лоб. Арбалет в его руке мелко трясся и грозил вот-вот выпасть. Дорогой костюм, подаренный тем же портным, который трудился над одеждой Януве, заметно истрепался и местами был порван. Гейр подумал, что и сам он наверняка выглядит не лучше, но времени беспокоиться об этом давно не осталось.  
Они спустились в крематорий, то и дело оскальзываясь на окровавленных ступенях, и Терье ворвался внутрь первым, держа автомат наготове.  
— Никого, — объявил он, быстро оглядевшись. — Если тут и был кто-то живой, всех перебили.  
Тяжёлая металлическая дверь запиралась без особых проблем, и это могло обезопасить их хотя бы на пару часов. Только сейчас Гейр почувствовал, как гудят уставшие ноги, и в изнеможении сполз вдоль стены. Холод каменных плит, вымостивших пол, показался ему грёбаным раем.  
— Когда там ночь? — выдохнул он.  
— Ещё минут сорок, — отозвался Хельге.  
Разобраться с режимом дня в Восторге им удалось совсем недавно, когда стало ясно, что в ночное время на улицах города появляется гораздо больше мутантов, чем днём. После того, как они с трудом дотянули до утра, каждую ночь приходилось искать себе более-менее надёжное убежище.  
— Где моя дочь?! — донеслось из-за двери. — Ты украл моего ребёнка, проклятый сукин сын!  
Кричала женщина. Ещё пару недель назад Гейр бросился бы на помощь, но сейчас он не сомневался: никто не крал её ребёнка. Скорее всего, она сама размозжила ему голову о стену и рыдает над пустой коляской. Однажды они стали свидетелями подобного случая на жилом этаже, и после того, как мутанта пришлось убить, Руне заглянул в колыбель и его согнуло пополам. Увиденное неприятно удивило бы любого.  
— Если хочешь получить свои деньги назад, поговори с моим адвокатом, — вторил воплям сумасшедшей деловитый бас.  
Гейра передёрнуло.  
— Пора поспать, — сказал он, стараясь не смотреть на запертую дверь. — Я дежурю первым.  
— Тебя ноги не держат, — покачал головой Хельге.  
— Значит, сменишь попозже.  
Гейр и сам не понимал, почему никто не спорит с ним — наверное, выражение лица говорило больше, чем любые слова.  
— Разбужу тебя через два часа, — добавил он. — Спи.  
Когда все уснули, Гейр достал из рюкзака, подобранного в одной из пустых комнат жилого этажа, плеер. Прежнему владельцу он точно не понадобился бы, особенно если учесть, что это, вероятно, его Терье несколькими минутами раньше застрелил в коридоре. Среди четырёх гигабайт музыки обнаружился и их первый альбом, произвёдший такой фурор не только в Норвегии, но и за её пределами. Даже в Восторге.  
Переключить.  
«Dekk Bord».  
Переключить.  
«170».  
Переключить.  
«Resistansen».  
Каждый аккорд этой песни был чёртовым воплощением Януве, его плотью и кровью, его всем. Гейр не понимал, почему продолжает работать с ним — он, в конце концов, ненавидел петь, а необходимость играть на гитаре до поры до времени вызывала у него только раздражение.  
До того момента, пока Януве не предложил ему играть вместе.  
Совместная работа приносила не только деньги, но и ощущение того, что он занимается чем-то правильным, и Гейр не сомневался: остальные чувствуют себя точно так же.  
Часы летели незаметно; одна песня сменяла другую, и дежурство не казалось невыносимым, тем более что плеер в ближайшие пару дней явно не собирался разряжаться. Ойвинд и Терье спали, забыв подложить под головы рюкзаки, прямо на полу, а снявший противогаз Хельге выглядел на удивление беззащитным — если кого-то вроде него вообще можно было так назвать.  
Гейр почти позволил себе расслабиться.  
Сквозь музыку пробился металлический скрежет. Хельге, спящий на удивление чутко, поднял голову и потянулся к лежащему неподалёку арбалету Ойвинда.  
— Отдай АДАМ, тварь! — донёсся истошный визг снаружи. — Я знаю, он у тебя, ты взяла его, взяла его, взяла...  
Гейр затаил дыхание, стараясь не шевелиться. Иногда мутанты уходили, решив, что внутри никого нет, однако не стоило всё время рассчитывать на благосклонность удачи.  
— Придётся открыть дверь, — нахмурился Хельге. — На эти вопли сейчас весь Восторг сбежится.  
— Я сам. Подстрахуешь?  
Гейр с усилием приподнял тяжёлую металлическую задвижку и приоткрыл дверь. В проёме мелькнуло перекошенное лицо, наполовину скрытое треснувшей маской, и внутрь скользнула худая рука. На запястье болтались часы с разбитым циферблатом, навсегда замершие на половине четвёртого.  
— Тяни!  
Хельге сжал руку мутанта и резко дёрнул на себя; некто, явно принадлежащий прежде к золотой молодёжи города, влетел в крематорий и забился, пытаясь высвободиться.  
Одним резким ударом, отточенным за это время до автоматизма, Гейр проломил череп мутанта гвоздодёром и вытер кровь о пиджак убитого. Короткий замах отозвался болью в перевязанной руке.  
Стараясь не думать об этом, он обыскал труп: ничего, кроме пары бесполезных долларов и шприца с тоником. Можно было бы забрать, но возможности проверить, как работает содержимое, нет — а значит, и рисковать не стоит.  
— Выброшу его, — сказал Гейр, бросив шприц рядом с остывающим мутантом.  
— Серьёзно? — недовольно спросил Терье. — А если боевой?  
— Ты не знаешь этого наверняка.  
— И это, конечно, весомый повод раскидываться плазмидами, которые и без того на дороге не валяются.  
— Гейр прав, — покачал головой Хельге. — Нельзя вкалывать себе всё подряд.  
Они вышли из крематория парой минут позже, ещё раз проверив все углы и настороженно оглядываясь по сторонам.  
Шприц, поднятый в последнюю секунду, жёг бедро Гейра сквозь плотную ткань брюк.

-2,5-

Запястья немилосердно сводило, и Януве порадовался, что боль гораздо слабее, чем могла бы быть: сказывалось действие плазмида. Он так и не понял, что Коэн вколол ему, но головокружение прошло, а пол перестал уходить из-под ног.  
Голос не умолкал.  
«Ты напишешь ему такую песню, Януве. Тебе понадобится бензин, не правда ли? Ты вырежешь на нём каждую строчку, обольёшь и подожжёшь».  
Вместо Коэна в тот день к нему пришёл кто-то другой. Лицо было скрыто за птичьей маской с длинным клювом, но алые брюки и щегольский клетчатый жилет выдавали в незнакомце человека, относящегося к так называемой богеме Восторга. Януве хорошо знал таких.  
— Я Кобб, Силас Кобб, — бросил незнакомец, усаживаясь напротив.— У меня здесь звукозаписывающая компания — ты наверняка слышал, «Восторг Рекордс».  
Януве кивнул.  
— Мы с ним договорились, Оттесен, — продолжил Силас Кобб. В его голосе слышался неприкрытый животный страх. — Моя жизнь в обмен на твой альбом. Поэтому тебе стоит закончить его как можно раньше, иначе я, пожалуй, сам тебя убью.  
«Его мы тоже прикончим, Януве».  
Кобб достал короткий нож и прежде, чем Януве успел отреагировать, перерезал верёвки, а затем сгрёб со стола карандаш.  
— Велено забрать на случай, если ты попытаешься выколоть себе глаза, — пояснил он с улыбкой. — Или ему. Кстати, вот это тоже тебе.  
— Что это?  
— Чернила.  
Внушительная бутылка тёмного стекла на столе была наполнена кровью — и Януве не хотел знать, откуда Сандер Коэн её взял.

-3-

— Я слышал, здесь работает какой-то больной выблядок, — Терье, сам того не замечая, повысил голос, и Ойвинд предостерегающе зашипел откуда-то сбоку. В темноте полуразрушенного коридора они едва различали друг друга — зато слух обострился до предела. Гейр не сомневался, что и мутанты за несколько недель успели приспособиться к условиям жизни в новом Восторге. — Штайнман. Живая легенда.  
— Ему присылали приглашение на концерт, но он отказался, — вспомнил Хельге. — Сказал, что не может оторваться от работы ни на минуту. Я видел пару статей в «Вестнике Восторга»: Штайнман хирург от Бога, к нему очереди выстраиваются.  
Гейр тоже помнил эти статьи: пара коротких заметок об успешных пластических операциях, оплаченных знаменитостями. Им хотелось кардинально изменить внешность, а за столь масштабные превращения брался только Штайнман. Поговаривали, что он давно сошёл с ума, но клиентов это не останавливало: слава доктора бежала впереди него, и возможность лечь под его нож раньше других считалась невероятной удачей.  
А ещё его называли Пикассо от хирургии, и Гейр пытался не думать, чем Штайнман заслужил подобное прозвище.  
— Не думаю, — сказал он, — что нам стоит идти к этому Штайнману. Если он и правда сумасшедший…  
— …то мы всего лишь пообщаемся с ним на его столе, ничего страшного, — усмехнулся Терье.  
Его пребывание в Восторге изменило сильнее, чем прочих, и Гейр не мог этого не заметить: под глазами залегли тёмные круги, на побелевшем лице чётко выделились скулы, а скачки настроения напоминали кардиограмму. Когда они прибыли в город, роскошь вскружила Терье голову, и вместе с Януве он возвращался под утро, опустошая бары и играя на бильярде. «Kaizers Orchestra» нравились жителям Восторга, и всеобщее внимание льстило.  
«Обкололи всё-таки, твари, поняли, что не соображает ни хрена, — зло думал Гейр, рассматривая исхудавшее лицо Терье. — И куда ты только смотрел, Януве».  
Он перевёл взгляд на Хельге и по его глазам понял, что перемены стали заметны всем — вот только возможности исправить это у них не было. Терье мог помочь только хороший врач, причём желательно на поверхности. Рассчитывать на здешних медиков не приходилось.  
Вывеска «Хирургическое отделение» тускло светилась во мраке коридора. Дверь была приоткрыта, и внутри едва слышно играла знакомая мелодия.  
— Это что, Шопен? — вскинул брови Ойвинд.  
— Похоже на то.  
О том, что Штайнман предпочитает работать, наслаждаясь всемирной классикой, тоже ходили слухи, но Гейр никогда бы не подумал, что это окажется правдой.  
Отказываются ли сумасшедшие от прежних привычек?  
Хельге стянул противогаз и огляделся.  
— Заходим по очереди, — одними губами произнёс он. — И быстро. Оружие наготове. Не стойте у дверей, сразу же отходите к стене. Обыскиваем всё, что увидим: контейнеры, тумбочки, столы. Здесь должно быть достаточно медикаментов.  
Он резко открыл дверь — не безопасно, но хотя бы не заскрипит, — и исчез в темноте холла хирургического отделения. Гейр шагнул следом. В нос ему ударила смесь резкого запаха лекарств и металлического — крови. Пол оказался скользким, и Терье, шедший третьим, негромко чертыхнулся сквозь зубы, едва не упав.  
Внутри царил полнейший хаос. Медперсонал оказался перебит, и дальше пришлось идти, переступая через трупы. Их обыскивал Ойвинд, замыкавший цепочку. На его лицо Гейр старался не смотреть: на собственном опыте убедился, что чем больше тел осмотришь, тем отрешённее становишься.  
Когда-то он боялся стрелять в мутантов, но страх исчез гораздо быстрее, чем можно было ожидать. Во многом ему помог Хельге, чьи рассуждения о ценности каждой человеческой жизни не мешали душить бывших жителей Восторга голыми руками. Желание защитить семью неизбежно становилось сильнее, чем жалость к тем, кто уже утратил прежний облик.  
Хельге переживал потерю Руне и Януве так, будто они были его младшими братьями, и каждый вечер молился о возвращении обоих. Гейр не знал, что чувствуют в этот момент Ойвинд и Терье, но ему самому становилось безмерно стыдно. У него не осталось ни сил, ни желания обращаться к всевышнему — только зашкаливающая, жгучая ненависть к человеку (человеку ли?), виновному в исчезновении Яно, и толпе, которая смела Руне, не заметив его. Мысли о том, что молитва — всего лишь блажь, пережиток прошлого, пока ещё удавалось гнать.  
— Нашёл что-нибудь? — повернулся Гейр к Ойвинду.  
— Ничего особенно ценного, но пачка обезболивающего для тебя найдётся, — ободряюще улыбнулся тот. — Остановимся чуть позже, и примешь. Тебе стоит быть осторожнее.  
Проследив направление взгляда Ойвинда, Гейр понял, что инстинктивно прижимает больную руку к груди, надеясь предотвратить очередную вспышку боли. То, что казалось ему незначительным порезом, грозило обернуться серьёзной проблемой — и сейчас это было не вовремя.  
Мелодия становилась громче.  
— Где бы ни был его кабинет, — прищурился Терье, — он близко.  
— Подождите, — Хельге, присмотревшись к одному из тел, замер. — Кажется, нас здесь ждут.  
— С чего ты взял?  
— Когда начинается бойня, мутантам всё равно, куда бить. Посмотрите на этих: ни разбитых лиц, ни проломленных голов, ни отсечённых рук и ног. Их убивали чем-то острым, быстро и точно.  
— Крови слишком много, — покачал головой Ойвинд.  
— В этом и дело, — Хельге наклонился над трупом медсестры, расстегнул форменный халат и рубашку. След от удара и впрямь был один — не большой, но явно глубокий. — Кто бы это ни был, он прекрасно знал, что делать.  
— Умирали всё равно долго, — Терье рассматривал полуобнажённое тело с отвращением и едва заметным интересом, и Гейр отвернулся, лишний раз убедившись в том, насколько изменил его Восторг. — Штайнман?  
— Похоже на то.  
Прохладная тяжесть револьвера в ладони успокаивала. Даже если Штайнман окончательно сошёл с ума, их всё-таки четверо, а он один — хотя, возможно, кому-то из персонала, сумевшего угодить ему, удалось выжить, и тогда разобраться с ним будет сложнее.  
Дверь операционной была распахнута настежь, но доктора внутри не оказалось. На столе лежало тело, с головой накрытое испачканным покрывалом.  
— Эксперименты ставил, мразь, — с нескрываемой неприязнью Терье пнул стол, и покрывало чуть сползло, приоткрывая короткие тёмные волосы очередной жертвы Штайнмана. — Гейр, у тебя кровь на плече.  
— Откуда?..  
Гейр вскинул голову, и вторая алая капля мазнула его по щеке.  
— Блядь, — выдохнул он, чувствуя, как дрожат колени.

-3,5-

Каждый день у него появлялась возможность узнать их поближе: Кобба и двух других, Гектора и Мартина. Ученики Коэна, самонадеянные до смешного и при этом пресмыкающиеся перед безумцем, смешили Януве.  
Даже в те моменты, когда было совсем не до смеха.  
Коэн приходил к нему по вечерам, разглядывал листы, исписанные обмакнутым в кровь пальцем, недовольно цокал языком и удалялся, не забывая ввести очередной плазмид.  
Януве не знал, что этот безумец, считавший себя маэстро, колол ему, но благодаря веществу совсем не ощущалась усталость — правда, перед визитом Коэна и какое-то время после него хотелось вешаться от одолевающих головокружения и тошноты. В глазах темнело.  
И, как назло, именно в такие моменты с ним пытались поговорить.  
— У тебя были друзья? — спросил Гектор с ухмылкой. — Раньше, до… маэстро?  
«Друзья? — проснулся Дьявол, не давая ответить. — Ты слышал, что он несёт, Януве? Он хочет втереться к тебе в доверие. Одурачить тебя».  
— Были.  
В этом Януве не сомневался, но вспомнить, как они выглядели, не мог. Сотни кусочков мозаики не желали складываться в цельную картину, и он не сомневался, что потеря памяти — лишь первый этап.  
Первый этап — чего?..  
Гектор подался вперёд, и Януве, прежде отшатнувшийся бы, со странным безразличием вгляделся в его лихорадочно блестящие глаза. Ноздри щекотали запахи дешёвого виски и пороха.  
— Ты много пьёшь, Родригес.  
— А ты не пьёшь вообще, и в этом твоя проблема, — хохотнул Гектор. — Ничего, ничего… Скоро ты станешь поинтереснее. Все становятся. Ты бы видел этого зануду Кобба пару месяцев назад — я с ним чуть со скуки не сдох!  
«Его мы убьём после Коэна».  
Януве кивнул — он сам не понял, Дьяволу или Родригесу.  
В горле застрял тугой клубок.

-4-

Терье упал на пол, и его вывернуло посреди операционной. На потолке, прямо над ними, висели распятые тела. Наружу из вспоротых животов вываливалось багровое месиво. Опознать, кем убитые были раньше, не получилось бы ни у кого: Штайнман — а сделать что-то подобное мог только он, — изуродовал лица до неузнаваемости, только мёртвые глаза едва заметно белели среди запёкшейся крови и грубых швов.  
— Блядь, — повторил Гейр, чувствуя подступающую тошноту. Гвоздодёр, выскользнув из ослабшей руки, упал на заляпанный, потрескавшийся кафель. — Кем надо быть, чтобы?..  
— Сумасшедшим, — ответил Хельге, не сводя глаз с потолка. — Он помешался, сам видишь. Помоги-ка мне.  
Он выдвинул тумбочку, прежде стоявшую у стены, в центр операционной.  
— Подержи, чтобы не шаталась.  
— Хочешь снять их? — с трудом выдавил Терье. — Да брось.  
— Они не заслужили этого. Никто не заслужил.  
Пока Гейр и Ойвинд держали тумбочку, Хельге осторожно снимал тела — одно за другим, не обращая внимания на то, что его рубашка, и без того утратившая первозданный вид, безнадёжно перепачкана. Внутренности одного из убитых при попытке отвязать его всё-таки выпали и приземлились на кафель с влажным шлепком.  
— Ёбаный садист, — Ойвинд поёжился и оглянулся на приоткрытую дверь: не вернётся ли Штайнман. — Думаете, он сделал всё это один?  
— Вполне возможно, — Хельге спрыгнул с тумбочки и, нагнувшись над трупами, поочерёдно закрыл им глаза со всей осторожностью, на которую был способен — хотя, казалось бы, зачем переживать о тех, кто уже давно мёртв. — Если сначала усыпить, можно сделать что угодно, будь их хоть десять. Он их явно по очереди притаскивал.  
Гейр прислонился к стене и оглядел операционную. Усталость навалилась на него неподъёмным грузом — таким, что даже необходимость поднять гвоздодёр казалась чем-то сверхъестественным. Он дёрнул плечом, и по телу прошла короткая жаркая волна боли, исходящей от раненой руки.  
— Вот дерьмо, — собственный голос будто доносился до него откуда-то издалека. — Ойвинд, ты говорил что-то про обезболивающее.  
Проглотив пару таблеток, Гейр ощутил если не облегчение, то временное, недолгое спокойствие. Минут десять-пятнадцать — и на какой-то промежуток времени он сможет забыть о боли. Нельзя рассиживаться здесь, пока с Януве происходит неизвестно что.  
— Тихо! — вдруг вскинулся Ойвинд. — Этот на столе ещё жив.  
Рука, свисающая из-под покрывала, шевельнулась. Окровавленные пальцы сжались, будто жертва сумасшедшего Штайнмана мечтала сомкнуть их на его горле и никак не могла дотянуться.  
— Пристрелить его? — просипел Терье, поднимая автомат.  
— Нет, — Ойвинд подошёл ближе, аккуратно потянул испачканную ткань на себя, освобождая несчастного. — Нет, это…  
Тот, кто ещё совсем недавно был Руне, с усилием приподнялся на столе и огляделся. В глазах мелькнуло узнавание.  
— Ойвинд? — спросил он, явно отказываясь верить.  
— Да. И все остальные тоже здесь. Мы пришли за тобой, Монах.  
Гейр бросился к нему и помог подняться. Руне шатало, но он всё же сумел встать на ноги. На нём была короткая больничная рубашка, старая и порванная, а левое колено перетягивали грязные бинты. Лицо пересекал порез, зашитый грубыми широкими стежками, из-за чего создавалось впечатление, будто обе эти неравные части принадлежали раньше другим людям.  
— Он это сделал, — Руне ухмыльнулся, и обезображенное шрамом лицо исказилось ещё сильнее. — Сказал, что хочет создать идеального человека. По-настоящему красивого.  
Его голос звучал глухо и неуверенно. Руне запинался, точно и с горлом у него что-то было не в порядке.  
— Здесь было много таких, — продолжил он. — После того, что случилось, Штайнман прислал своих людей на площадь Аполлона. Они забрали всех, кто был ранен и не мог убраться оттуда. Ему понадобился… материал.  
— Материал, — повторил Гейр на автомате. По спине пробежал неприятный холодок. — И куда Штайнман его дел?  
Трупы, встречающиеся им в коридорах Восторга, то и дело пропадали, и на этот счёт у Гейра было множество догадок, большая часть которых очевидно ухудшала ситуацию. Терье предполагал, что вколотые плазмиды способны поднять мёртвых, но это казалось сюжетом дешёвого фильма о зомби; Хельге явно думал иначе и не спешил делиться соображениями, а Ойвинд просто предпочитал не говорить об этом. Гейр уважал право последнего на молчание.  
— Пауки, — помедлив, ответил Руне. — Я первое время думал, что они не чувствуют голода, но пару раз видел, как помощники Штайнмана выносят трупы из хирургического и оставляют у двери.  
— То есть это вроде как дань? — Хельге снял пиджак и накинул ему на плечи. — Подожди, я поищу для тебя форму почище, сниму с одного из тех, в коридоре. Нужно было взять костюм, извини.  
— Да ничего. Лучше не выходи один, они привыкли, что еда появляется почти каждый день.  
— Мы по пути всех перебили, — отмахнулся Ойвинд. — Хельге, схожу с тобой.  
Когда дверь операционной, скрипнув, закрылась за ними, Руне поплотнее закутался в пиджак. Его голые ноги казались неестественно тонкими, и Гейр подумал, кормил ли Штайнман своих пациентов поневоле хотя бы перед тем, как приступить к многочасовым истязаниям.  
Надеяться на проявления милосердия со стороны безумца было так же глупо, как на возможность выбраться отсюда в одиночку.  
— Он всё время вспоминал какую-то Диану МакКлинток, — хмыкнул Руне внезапно. — Говорил, она была редкостной уродиной и пришла к нему, чтобы стать живой богиней, но он сначала отказывал ей.  
— Почему? — нехотя спросил Гейр. Явно умершая Диана МакКлинток интересовала его мало, но теперь он знал, что у Штайнмана хотя бы сохранились воспоминания.  
— Он не считал себя способным ей помочь.  
— Я думал, он гений.  
— И я ему так сказал, — кивнул Руне. — Надеялся потешить выблядку самолюбие, чтобы он выпустил меня. Он посмеялся и ответил, что такую уродку не спас бы даже гений.  
— МакКлинток? — вклинился в разговор Терье. — Та, которую считали любовницей Райана?  
— Да, она.  
— Я видел фото, уродиной её точно не назовёшь.  
— Ну, у Штайнмана свои критерии. Меня вот он пытался приукрасить, — Руне картинно поправил волосы. — Если его послушать, лицо у меня теперь просто восхитительное.  
Гейр старался не смотреть на багровый, не успевший зажить шрам, но он притягивал взгляд снова и снова. Штайнман не знал чувства меры в желании создать нового, совсем другого человека — и было сложно не понять, что смысл заключался в отрицании всего человеческого.  
— Давай просто уберёмся отсюда, — сказал он. — Тебе принесут одежду — и уходим.  
— А где Януве? — Руне снова огляделся. — Он вернулся?  
— Если честно, — ответил Гейр, оборвав предложение. Слова не шли. — Так получилось.  
— Не продолжай, я понял.  
Их взгляды встретились, и Гейр, не выдержав, отвернулся первым.  
— Я понял, — тихо повторил Руне.

-4,5-

— Воля творца, мотылёк, позволяет преодолевать любые границы в мгновение ока, — разглагольствовал Коэн, расположившись в мягком кресле. — Критики?.. Чушь! Что могут понимать в настоящем искусстве эти стервятники? Они слетаются на каждое творение, пожирая ещё трепещущее нутро автора, они забыли о том, насколько сами неумелы в своих попытках создать что-либо настоящее!.. Это смешно, не находишь?  
Януве кивнул, не особо вслушиваясь в хриплое бормотание того, кто считал себя маэстро. Головная боль, прежде одолевавшая его лишь изредка, не отступала.  
— К слову о творениях, — спохватился Коэн. — Самое время завершить новую песню, не так ли? Ты работаешь над ней?  
— Работаю.  
«Если бездумное сидение над чистым листом ты называешь работой, то у меня для тебя плохие новости, Януве», — коротко рассмеялся Дьявол, и Яно мотнул головой, пытаясь избавиться от назойливого голоса.  
Всё, что ему было нужно для попытки создания песни — немного спасительной тишины, но в последнее время Дьявол больше не молчал. Чтобы забыться хотя бы ненадолго, Януве просил Гектора приносить ему выпивку, и Родригес послушно таскал из бара «Сад Евы» всё новые и новые бутылки.  
Запах алкоголя, казалось, намертво въелся в стены, полы и даже в порядком истрепавшийся костюм.  
— Твои последние наброски разочаровали меня, — Коэн вскочил, явно раздосадованный, и заметался по комнате. — Я по-прежнему возлагаю на тебя большие надежды, мотылёк, но тебе нужен достойный повод… Нечто, способное разбудить твой талант и помочь тебе сотворить произведение, которое запомнят на всю жизнь как здесь, так и за пределами этого подводного рая.  
— Я пообещал вам создать его, — Януве взглянул на его перекошенное лицо, с трудом ворочая языком, и сразу же отвёл глаза. — И я создам.  
— Разумеется, разумеется.  
Коэн кивнул с прежним энтузиазмом и достал из кармана пиджака ещё один шприц, на сей раз заполненный чем-то прозрачным. Явно не плазмид — но тогда что?  
— Достойный повод, мотылёк, — с трудом разобрал Януве, прежде чем темнота накрыла его с головой.  
На следующий день он проснулся с зашитым ртом.


	2. Chapter 2

-5-

Батисфера до садов Аркадии, где когда-то им довелось выступать, была тесной и грозила развалиться в любой момент, хотя Гейр и не сомневался, что они умрут раньше, чем сила океана сомнёт её.  
— Интересно, где всё это время был Штайнман, — проговорил Терье. — Он часто уходил из операционной?  
— Не очень, — Руне хмыкнул. Выглядел он гораздо лучше, чем пару дней назад, и в этом была заслуга Ойвинда, который обошёл всё хирургическое отделение вдоль и поперёк в поисках необходимых лекарств. — Но я бы на твоём месте не расстраивался. Можешь вернуться, если захочешь. Док чертовски гостеприимен и найдёт, что тебе исправить.  
— Нет, спасибо. Если ты не заметил, я восхитителен.  
— Януве паршиво на него влияет, — шепнул Хельге Гейру, и тот впервые с того дня, как они вооружились до зубов и отправились в форт «Весёлый», выдавил подобие улыбки.  
В голову лезло предательское: «Влиял», но думать об этом было страшно. Януве не мог оказаться мёртвым. Только не он. С самого начала все знали, что он — особенный, и в Восторге слишком хорошо понимали, как сильно такой певец нужен этому гнилому городу. Здесь могли пустить в расход всех остальных, могли вырезать всё население подчистую — разве не это происходило сейчас? — но Януве не тронули бы ни при каких обстоятельствах.  
«Ты слишком сильно привязался к нему», — говорила мать с того дня, как они стали друзьями.  
«Ты слишком сильно привязался к нему», — говорили все остальные, когда Януве решил, что карьера военного — то, чего ему не хватало всё это время.  
«Ты слишком сильно привязался к нему», — говорил Хельге после того, как работа над альбомом была завершена, и смотрел с таким сочувствием, что становилось тошно.  
Из иллюминатора батисферы огни Восторга выглядели вполне безобидно и вместе с тем многообещающе. Сложно было не понять, что именно так привлекло всех этих людей, принявших предложение Райана: поразительная роскошь, бьющая в глаза, свобода творчества и науки, не ограниченная ни единым намёком на цензуру. Кем бы ни был этот русский прежде — а Гейр, как и остальные, не слышал о прошлом Райана ровным счётом ничего, — он как никто другой знал, чем заинтересовать нужного ему человека.  
«Kaizers Orchestra» могли бы стать исключением из этого правила, не повлияй на мнение Януве личная беседа с русским. Когда один харизматичный сукин сын встречает второго, всё зависит только от того, чей дар убеждения окажется сильнее — и Яно сдался, хотя в это верилось с трудом.  
«Смена обстановки», — вот чем он считал переезд в Восторг.  
— В Аркадии, — вспомнил Гейр, — работает Лэнгфорд. Возможно, что-то знает про «Весёлый».  
— Та дамочка в очках, которая приходила на концерт? — Терье присвистнул, вспоминая Джулию Лэнгфорд. С ним было сложно не согласиться: выглядела она привлекательно, в отличие от остальных учёных, которых называли великими умами Восторга. — А если она свихнулась, как док?  
— Вот и посмотрим.  
— Вряд ли Лэнгфорд может нам чем-то помочь, — ненадолго оторвался от пересчёта арбалетных болтов Ойвинд. — Она биолог и наверняка не пересекалась с Коэном.  
Гейр покачал головой.  
— Здесь сложно с кем-то не пересечься. Восторг меньше, чем кажется. В любом случае убедиться стоит.  
Батисфера дрогнула и остановилась.  
Аркадию они помнили хорошо: гигантский ботанический сад, над которым так долго трудилась Лэнгфорд, всегда считался лучшим местом для семейного отдыха. Там и прежде легко можно было потеряться, а что случилось с этим местом теперь, Гейр почти не представлял.  
— Тут, должно быть, пауки за каждым углом, — нахмурился Хельге. Только сейчас, когда он отдал Руне свой пиджак, Гейр заметил, что на спине его рубашка порвана и сквозь прореху виден свежий, едва заживший рубец. Его задели в первый же день, когда им едва удалось заполучить оружие, но за всё это время Хельге ни разу не дал понять, что ему больно.  
«Не то, что ты», — со злостью подумал Гейр. Обезболивающее продолжало действовать, но этого в любом случае не хватило бы на дорогу до форта.  
— Таблетки остались? — едва слышно спросил он у Ойвинда, и тот кивнул. — Хорошо.  
Путь в сердце Аркадии лежал через кладбище. Царство зелени и гранита, единственное спокойное место в Восторге, которое прежде им доводилось видеть только мельком, не осталось нетронутым: некоторые надгробия разбили, другие исписали, а на дальнем Гейр разглядел царапины и постарался не думать о том, чьи когти способны оставить следы даже на камне.  
То, что кто-то успел умереть в этом городе ещё до исчезновения Райана, удивляло. Восторг, воплощение веселья и свободы, просто не ассоциировался со смертью, пока его жители не начали сходить с ума.  
— Здесь вроде безопасно, — вздохнул Руне, — жаль, что нельзя задержаться.  
В медицинской униформе, снятой с трупа, он был неотличим от мутанта, и Гейр подумал, что в любой другой ситуации сначала бы выстрелил, а потом убедился, кто перед ним. Значит, разделяться опасно.  
— Задержимся, — сказал он с усмешкой, — если сейчас сюда все сбегутся.  
— Очень смешно.  
— Да ладно, — вступился за Гейра Терье. Его перепады настроения не проходили, и это начинало пугать. — Чувство юмора под стать обстановочке, ну.  
— Спасибо, друг, — процедил Гейр.  
— Всё для тебя.  
— Хватит уже, — Хельге поморщился и перезарядил дробовик. Только сейчас становилось заметно, насколько он вымотался. — Если сюда кто-то и сбежится, то только из-за ваших разговоров. Проверьте оружие и пойдём дальше. Гейр, опусти гвоздодёр. Не сближаться, только стрелять. Обезболивающее скоро кончится, и, если тебе будет хуже, мы ничего не сможем сделать.  
Приговор — но совершенно справедливый. Гейр кивнул, чувствуя, как страх скользнул вдоль позвоночника юркой ледяной змейкой.  
— Пойдём, — ответил он, стараясь не меняться в лице.

-5,5-

«Януве, пора просыпаться. Нельзя спать, пока они живы».  
Лицо немилосердно болело, и Януве боялся отнять от него руки, представляя, как вместе со швами в любой момент расползётся кожа. На третий день он увидел своё отражение в тёмной бутылке. Приступ тошноты удалось подавить с трудом, но иначе было никак: мешали аккуратные швы, крест-накрест сковывающие губы.  
Необходимость работать над песней — а именно этого требовал Коэн, — казалась злой насмешкой. Ничего, кроме боли, не осталось, и каждый день отличался от предыдущего тем, что становилось только хуже. Финнеган и Родригес приходили с новой порцией плазмидов и выпивки, виновато улыбались, вкалывая отраву за отравой. Если раньше он видел их раз в пару дней, то теперь — трижды в день, и не сказать, чтобы это радовало и его, и учеников Коэна.  
— Распоряжение маэстро, — сказал Гектор и отвернулся, чтобы не видеть, как Мартин вводит очередную иглу ему под кожу. — Ничего личного, Оттесен, я не хочу этого, никто из нас не хочет.  
Януве вспомнил их лица и поморщился. Вместе с болью его медленно, но верно одолевала ярость.  
Возможно, это было ещё одним побочным эффектом.  
Возможно, эта ярость была с ним всегда и ждала подходящего момента, чтобы выплеснуться.  
«Януве, не засыпай. Только не засыпай снова».  
Коэн предусмотрительно появлялся только в те минуты, когда он не мог даже поднять руку, и оглаживал его лицо, очерчивая пальцем каждый чёртов шов. Отвращение накатывало душной чёрной волной.  
Воображение услужливо подкинуло ему выражение лица Коэна, нависшего почти вплотную над ним, и Януве вскинулся, подброшенный очередным приступом гнева.  
«Ты делаешь всё правильно», — с одобрением шепнул Дьявол.  
Пошатываясь, он дошёл до микрофонной стойки и избавился от подставки. Если перехватить её правильно, понял Януве с неожиданной ясностью, ни один гвоздодёр не будет настолько эффективен.  
Подставку он выбросил, микрофон с обмотанным вокруг него проводом — сунул в карман пиджака.  
В одной из ниш, заваленных хламом, удачно обнаружилась петушиная маска — последнее, что осталось от покойного Фицпатрика.  
С усилием выпрямившись, Януве сжал стойку покрепче и направился к выходу.

-6-

Аркадии удалось избежать наводнения, но сыро было и без того: огромное количество растений нуждалось в регулярном питании, и число водоёмов, небольших и заросших водорослями, с непривычки поражало. В ноздри бил сладковатый цветочный запах.  
Перил, способных оградить чересчур заводных детей от падения в воду, не осталось, только кое-где торчали обломки. При желании из каждой такой перекладины можно было вырезать неплохую дубинку, хотя мутанты могли избавиться от перил и просто для того, чтобы заполучить ещё один путь к отступлению.  
Заткнутый за ремень брюк гвоздодёр не особенно мешал при ходьбе, но Гейр знал, что при первом же удобном случае попытается пустить его в ход — и невозможность воспользоваться привычным оружием почему-то раздражала до зубовного скрежета.  
С каких пор то, как именно убивать, вызывает такие чувства?..  
Гейр понимал, что начинает бояться — себя и всех, кто его окружает. Этот страх удавалось гнать слишком долго, и именно здесь, в Аркадии, он оказался сильнее. Да, жители Восторга больше не были людьми — но и они сами превращались в нечто иное, способное выстрелить без колебаний или размозжить голову одним точным ударом. Для Гейра необходимость прокладывать себе дорогу силой успела стать одной из неизменных составляющих каждого дня, и он знал: другие чувствуют то же самое. Механизм, ненадолго остановившийся без Яно и Руне, с обретением одного из них заработал с удвоенной мощью.  
Теперь дело осталось за малым — добраться до «Весёлого» и забрать Януве.  
Гейр и сам не знал, почему это кажется ему настолько лёгкой задачей. Возможно, потому, что большую часть пути они уже прошли. Возможно, потому, что он не сомневался: Яно никогда не даст себя в обиду, и ему осталось только дождаться их. Вряд ли Коэн способен причинить ему вред.  
— А тут красиво, — кивнул Хельге. — Такое место разворотили, безнадёжные.  
— Ты слишком вежлив, — Терье проверил, в порядке ли автомат, и осмотрелся. Глаза его лихорадочно блестели, и Гейр понял, что пытается избавиться от нехорошего предчувствия. Терье вёл себя совсем как Яно в те дни, когда они только прибыли в Восторг. — Сразу стреляй, сам же сказал.  
— Это не значит, что мне здесь не нравится. В другое время всё было бы иначе. Тут бы дети бегали, назначались свидания, люди отдыхали от себя и остальных. А сейчас посмотри на всё это дерьмо.  
— Как романтично, — съязвил Терье, но было заметно, что ему неловко.  
Тишина вокруг становилась подозрительной. Гейр не сомневался, что на каждом шагу здесь будут встречаться пауки, но пока не было никого. Странная, пугающая пустота, которая одна и является признаком настоящей надвигающейся опасности.  
— Здесь где-то есть путь к рынку, — вспомнил Ойвинд, — а оттуда — напрямую к форту. Можем сначала найти Лэнгфорд, а потом двинем туда.  
— Не уверен, что эта Лэнгфорд нам вообще нужна, — покачал головой Хельге. — И вряд ли она осталась в Восторге после произошедшего. Мы можем поискать её, если так хочется, но я не считаю это хорошей идеей.  
— И что ты предлагаешь?  
— Уйдём отсюда так быстро, как только сможем. Пройдём напрямик, если кто-то набросится — стреляем и идём дальше. Нельзя здесь останавливаться, иначе вся Аркадия сбежится на запах крови.  
— Напрямик? — переспросил Ойвинд, явно недовольный таким решением. — Ты понимаешь, что тут под каждым кустом может сидеть какая-нибудь тварь?  
— В противном случае мы потеряем слишком много времени.  
— Хельге прав, — признал Руне. — Напрямик опаснее, но быстрее. Мы не можем задерживаться. Что, если этот ублюдок пристрелит Яно?  
«Пристрелит Яно», — отдалось эхом в сознании Гейра.  
Этого не произойдёт.  
Не может произойти.  
— Послушайте, — услышал он будто со стороны свой голос, подозрительно спокойный и невыразительный. — Просто идём уже. Чёрт с ней, с Лэнгфорд.  
Они двинулись дальше — напрямик, стараясь не обращать внимания на гул голосов, мгновенно заполнивший Аркадию. Шли вплотную друг к другу, так, что Гейр чувствовал тяжёлое, прерывистое дыхание Ойвинда на своей шее. Терье то и дело чертыхался себе под нос: ноги почти не держали.  
— Ну, — сказал он, — пока вроде везё…  
Обломок чего-то металлического, вылетевший из-за груды камней, мазнул его по виску и оставил алую полосу. Терье с недоумением коснулся волос, поднёс ладонь к лицу и замер. Он и прежде мог впасть в подобное состояние, сталкиваясь с чем-то неожиданным — и Гейр старался не думать, что проблемы с реакцией у Терье начались именно здесь, в Восторге.  
— Да не зависай ты! — рявкнул Хельге, хлопнув его по спине.  
Мутант, ранивший Терье, выбежал им навстречу, вскинул револьвер и выстрелил, не целясь. Твари, которые прежде были жителями Восторга, никогда не умели ждать, и за этот их недостаток следовало цепляться обеими руками. Возможно, благодаря этой особенности пауков до Аркадии удалось добраться без особых сложностей.  
— Это всё ты! — с ненавистью выплюнул мутант, перезаряжая револьвер. — Это ты виноват!  
Ойвинд брезгливо поморщился и выпустил болт ему в грудь.  
— Они начинают повторяться, — хмыкнул он.  
— Они видят Райана, — пояснил Гейр. — Сложно не винить его во всём, разве нет?  
— Райан просто дал им всё возможное. Только от них самих зависело, пользоваться этим или отказаться.  
— А ты смог бы вовремя остановиться? А я — смог бы?  
Какое-то время они молча смотрели друг на друга, и во взгляде Ойвинда Гейр видел нежелание признать очевидное.  
— Думаешь, мы отказались бы, серьёзно?  
— Нет, — наконец ответил Ойвинд.  
Аркадия просыпалась, и металлический скрежет, слышный до этого лишь изредка, уже не смолкал. Со стороны могло показаться, что кто-то царапает стальными когтями двери, но Гейр не сомневался: по коридорам просто бродит мутант с обрезком трубы, который таскает за собой. Такие встречались и раньше. Совершенно безобидные, если не беспокоить.  
— Выход к рынку чуть дальше, если я помню правильно, — Хельге вскинул дробовик и отправил к пропавшему Райану — так говорили здесь, — ещё одного паука. Их гибкие тела, изменившиеся под действием плазмидов, позволяли им без труда перемещаться по каменным стенам и потолкам, и в любой момент можно было ожидать, что тебе на голову свалится один из них. Многих жителей Восторга, не успевших свихнуться, так и перебили: прыгали на них с потолка, резали глотки, а трупы утаскивали наверх.  
— Тогда бежим, — Гейр старался не морщиться, чувствуя подступающую боль. Таблетки наконец перестали действовать.  
— Нас уже поджидают, — хохотнул Терье, прицеливаясь. Позади них с глухим шлепком приземлилось тело паука. — Веди, Хельге, иначе все патроны придётся тут оставить.  
Коридоры Аркадии, увитые плющом, слились в сознании Гейра в непрекращающееся буйство оттенков зелёного и красного — чем больше трупов пришлось оставить за собой на пути к продуктовому рынку, тем явнее второй цвет вытеснял первый. Револьвер лихорадочно трясся в его здоровой руке.  
Грудь стиснуло стальным обручем, и дышать стало невмоготу. Так бывало и прежде, но теперь Гейр едва мог это выносить: сказывались рана и усталость.  
— Хельге, — прошипел он, — где, мать твою, чёртов рынок?..  
Когда перед ними замаячил шлюз, Гейр почувствовал себя бессовестно счастливым.

-6,5-

Дорога из форта не заняла у Януве много времени: он слишком хорошо знал, что достаточно всего лишь пробираться вдоль стен и почаще смотреть по сторонам. Тормозило только состояние: всё вокруг то и дело расплывалось, а ноги отказывались повиноваться. Лицо не прекращало болеть, и он тысячу раз пожалел о том, что не может хотя бы напиться.  
Избавиться от швов вручную рискнул бы только самоубийца.  
«Януве, дыши глубже, — велел Дьявол, — дыши глубже и иди».  
Спасало и то, что в маске никто не узнавал в молчащем, пошатывающемся оборванце в истрёпанном костюме человека, которого Коэн счёл одним из своих учеников. Пауки недовольно шипели сквозь зубы, проскальзывая мимо него, но подходить ближе почему-то не рисковали.  
Иногда Януве мерещились чужие лица — улыбающиеся и перекошенные от боли, чистые и белые, как лист бумаги, и испещрённые шрамами.  
Наверное, он видел этих людей раньше.  
До батисферы ему удалось добраться без труда, не считая момента, когда он, пошатнувшись на лестнице, упал вниз. Под маской стало горячо и мокро. Кровь потекла по шее, заливая воротник рубашки, но Януве не обратил на это никакого внимания. Влажный воротник противно прилипал к коже.  
«Аркадия, Януве, — подсказал Дьявол. — Ты же помнишь свой первый концерт здесь? Ты же хочешь повеселиться, правда?..»  
«Аркадия», — мысленно согласился он, отгоняя подступающий сон. Благодаря плазмидам бодрствовать удавалось дольше, но и желание отключиться после того, как их действие иссякало, становилось только сильнее.  
Он помнил Аркадию: красивое место, просторное и пропахшее цветами и травами. Если где-то и можно найти убежище, то, вероятно, только там — а если ничего подходящего не найдётся, он хотя бы убьёт всех, до кого дотянется.  
Януве ввёл нужные настройки, рухнул на пол и позволил себе забыться.  
Рука с обломанными ногтями продолжала мёртвой хваткой впиваться в микрофонную стойку.

 

-7-

Продуктовый рынок встретил их одуряющей смесью запахов и цветов: брошенный на лотках товар гнил, и даже мутанты не рискнули бы поживиться такой добычей. Гейр с трудом подавил приступ тошноты и сполз вдоль ближайшей стены на узорчатую плитку, стараясь не дышать слишком глубоко.  
— Надо отойти подальше от прилавков, — Хельге сжал его плечо, помогая подняться, и потянул вперёд. — Там хотя бы не так воняет.  
— Уверен? — фыркнул Гейр, но всё же послушался.  
Ноги отказывались повиноваться, и единственное, что гнало всех вдоль рынка — одуряющая вонь, забивающаяся в ноздри.  
— Туда, — Хельге махнул рукой в сторону лестницы, ведущей вниз. — Там держали вино.  
— Не самое лучшее время для дружеской попойки.  
— Отдохнём там, шутник ты грёбаный.  
— Ну надо же, Хельге выражается, — Руне сунул руку за пазуху, где на тонкой серебряной цепочке висел крест, невесть как уцелевший в операционной Штайнмана. — А как же все круги Ада?  
Гейр похлопал его по спине.  
— Сейчас-то мы, по-твоему, где?  
Просторный подвал был пуст, не считая одинокого, забившегося в угол мутанта. Он царапал стену, беззвучно бормоча что-то под нос, не замечая, что на досках остаются кровавые полосы.  
— Я говорил тебе, — едва разобрал Гейр. — Я говорил, говорил, говорил… Эндрю Райан, светоч разума, путеводная звезда восторга! Лжец он, а не звезда. Я говорил тебе: не надо было сюда приезжать, не надо.  
Он перевёл взгляд на Хельге, и тот провёл большим пальцем по горлу.  
Выстрел, прогремевший в тишине, показался Гейру неестественно громким.  
— Почему ты мешкал? — Терье обошёл его и заглянул в лицо мёртвого мутанта. — Он всё равно уже никогда не стал бы нормальным.  
— Да, наверное.  
Жалость могла стать главным врагом на пути к форту «Весёлому», и Гейр понимал, что прямо сейчас роет себе подводную могилу, но что-то в этой фигуре, трясущейся в углу, останавливало его. Прежде ничего подобного не случалось, но чем дальше, тем противнее было смотреть на себя со стороны.  
Доведя до автоматизма умение обращаться с револьвером, Гейр даже не считал себя убийцей. Он поступал как мусорщик, призванный очистить Восторг от ненужного, не больше — и сейчас чувствовал, как кровь мутантов, поначалу пачкавшая только рукава рубашки, подступает к самому горлу.  
Едва ли это можно было назвать жалостью — но искусственно созданное ощущение комфорта, поддерживаемое всеми силами, Гейр утратил безвозвратно.  
— Ты на себя не похож, — чуть слышно сказал ему Хельге, — ложись спать.  
— А остальные?  
— Я подежурю. Дверей здесь нет.  
Гейр уселся на пол, подоткнув под спину рюкзак. Сон, ещё совсем недавно такой желанный, не шёл. Остальные отключились почти мгновенно. Терье посапывал под боком и выглядел так, будто крепко спал в собственной постели, а не в заброшенном подвале, уставленном бочками с вином.  
Хельге приземлился рядом.  
— Послушай, — сказал он, помедлив, — я прекрасно понимаю, что ты не можешь успокоиться. Все мы не можем. Я знаю, насколько он важен для тебя.  
— Знаешь? — Гейр усмехнулся и перешёл на шёпот. — Ни черта ты не знаешь.  
— Может, перестанешь вести себя так, будто только ты беспокоишься о нём?  
— Да понятно, что нет.  
— Тогда какого чёрта?  
— Это Януве. Как ещё тебе объяснить? Хельге, мать твою, это Януве.  
— Я и без тебя знаю, кто он, — Хельге взглянул на него с неожиданным вызовом. — Или ты думаешь, что хоть один из нас согласился бы играть с кем-то ещё? Все здесь понимают, что Яно представляет собой. Все. Но ты нас недооцениваешь, полагая, что время, проведённое с ним, даёт тебе право считать только себя обязанным его спасти.  
— Это не так.  
— Так.  
Гейр покачал головой, и Хельге отвернулся, не скрывая раздражения.  
— Просто прекрати взваливать на себя это всё.  
— Прекращу, когда найдём его.  
«Это Януве», — исчерпывающий аргумент, без которого их всех попросту не было бы здесь. Гейр чувствовал подступающую ярость, глядя в спину Хельге, и с большим трудом заставил себя успокоиться. В конце концов, никто из них не виноват в том, что нельзя идти быстрее.  
Каждая передышка казалась ему преступлением и бездарной потерей времени, хотя на самом деле в Восторге никто не выжил бы без необходимого отдыха. Януве всегда умел постоять за себя, но невозможность прикрыть ему спину будто бы сразу превращала Гейра в бесполезный мусор.  
«И как мы только влезли в это дерьмо», — устало подумал Гейр. Рука скользнула в карман брюк и сжала подобранный в медицинском павильоне шприц.  
По крайней мере, у них был плазмид — неизвестный, но при этом наверняка не менее действенный. Гейр надеялся, что ему не придётся использовать эту дрянь, но в глубине души был готов ко всему.  
Ко всему, если это поможет вернуть Януве.  
Закрыв глаза, Гейр потерял счёт времени — но буквально несколько минут спустя на его плечо вновь легла рука Хельге.  
— Вставай, идём дальше.  
— Как долго я спал?  
— Три часа, — Хельге зябко поёжился. В одной порванной рубашке он казался беззащитнее, чем прежде. — Я думал, ты меня сменишь, но Ойвинд проснулся раньше.  
— Извини.  
— Ерунда. Возьми таблетку.  
Гейр поспешно проглотил обезболивающее.  
Издали донёсся рёв Большого Папочки, и Ойвинда заметно передёрнуло. Эти стражи Восторга — единственные, кто был способен чинить его снаружи — не трогали горожан, но в последнее время мутанты начали охоту за Маленькими Сестричками, повсюду сопровождавшими железных монстров. Сестрички собирали АДАМ — и любая полубезумная тварь считала своим долгом прикончить хотя бы одну девочку. Тогда Папочки приходили в ярость и крушили всё на своём пути. Гейр сомневался, что можно было встретиться с буром такого создания и остаться в живых.  
Дождавшись, пока рёв стихнет, они поднялись обратно, и исчезнувший было запах гнилых фруктов и овощей захлестнул их снова. Приходилось бежать быстро, прижимая ладони ко рту и носу и не забывая при этом оглядываться по сторонам.  
Дурной сон никак не хотел заканчиваться — и Гейр смирился с тем, что в ближайшее время нормальная жизнь ему точно не светит. Он поймал себя на тоске по репетициям и совместной работе над написанием песен, по дружеским перепалкам Яно и Терье. Мелкий далеко пойдёт, это было ясно с самого начала. Недаром Януве сам его позвал.  
То, что Терье — самородок, сомнений не вызывало. Гейр хорошо помнил, каким они встретили его: тощий, неконтролируемый и поразительно самоуверенный, он не расставался с гитарой. Иногда он творил с ней совершенно невообразимые вещи — такие, которые не мог позволить себе никто.  
Януве любил людей, гнущих свою линию. Именно поэтому появление Терье в группе было лишь вопросом времени.  
Глядя на мелкого сейчас, Гейр старался избавиться от чувства вины. Допустить такие перемены в поведении — всё равно что недоглядеть за беспокойным младшим братом: ты не проводил с ним время всего несколько дней, а он уже успел связаться с не самой лучшей компанией. Впрочем, случай Терье был более неоднозначным: он тенью следовал за Януве и повторил бы, вдохновившись его примером, любую глупость — даже смертельно опасную.  
Гейр считал, что само по себе безграничное восхищение Януве — смертельная опасность, но с советами к Терье не лез. Мелкий и сам может разобраться со своей жизнью, а если нет — так хоть поучится на собственных шишках.  
Однако теперь, пожалуй, самое время помочь ему притормозить.  
Когда они миновали ряды прилавков с брошенным испорченным товаром, Гейр едва ощутимо потянул Ойвинда за рукав пиджака, и тот сбавил темп.  
— Рука? — спросил он с беспокойством. — Таблетки почти кончились, ты же пил только что. Если уже не действует…  
— Успокойся, — прошипел Гейр. — Я насчёт Терье. Глаз с него не спускай.  
— Плазмиды?  
— Вероятно.  
— Почему не скажешь Хельге?  
— Потому что мы не можем ждать.  
Ойвинд кивнул и понимающе усмехнулся. Они оба слишком хорошо знали Хельге, и сказать ему о проблемах с Терье — значит обречь себя на очередную, на сей раз более долгую остановку.  
Конечно, последствия такого решения непредсказуемы.  
Конечно, может быть ещё хуже.  
Гейр и сам не успел заметить, когда именно ему стало плевать на всё остальное.

-7,5-

В каменном гроте, скрытом за водопадом, бесновались мутанты в масках. Худые, с исколотыми руками и горящими глазами, они поджигали соломенные чучела и плясали вокруг них, оглушая своими воплями всю Аркадию.  
Януве наблюдал за ними, чувствуя, как его одолевают отвращение и возбуждение одновременно — причудливая, раздражающая смесь.  
Он помнил, что ему говорили об этих сумасшедших и раньше — но вот название странного культа вылетело у него из головы.  
«Бедный, бедный Януве, — засмеялся Дьявол негромко. — Об этом тебе говорил Родригес? Ты становишься интереснее, не так ли?..»  
Разбитое лицо болело ещё сильнее, чем прежде.  
Иногда ему становилось тяжело дышать, и в попытках вдохнуть глубже он оттягивал липкий мокрый воротник рубашки, но это не помогало. Януве знал: рано или поздно действие всех веществ, которые ему успели вколоть, окажется сильнее него.  
Но до этого он успеет забрать многих. Столько жизней, сколько ему под силу унести.  
«Решил достойно уйти? Это похвально».  
«Да заткнись ты хоть на минуту», — с тоской подумал Януве.  
Мутанты продолжали свой странный ритуал. Их движения, поначалу отточенные, становились всё более хаотичными, а нечленораздельные вопли звучали громче. Это зрелище завораживало, и Януве поймал себя на том, что не отказался бы присоединиться к ним.  
Однако здравый смысл — точнее, то, что от него осталось, — гнал его как можно дальше отсюда.  
Издалека Януве увидел крышу лаборатории, мимо которой ему уже доводилось проходить. Она принадлежала женщине, создавшей этот сад. Он помнил её лицо, холёное и высокомерное. Помнил, как она пожимала ему руку и фальшиво улыбалась, приглашая полюбоваться на орхидеи редких сортов, выращенные ей лично.  
«Джулия Лэнгфорд», — заботливо подсказал Дьявол.  
Она не понравилась Януве ещё в день их первой встречи, и этого было достаточно.  
С усилием поднявшись на ноги, он побрёл в сторону лаборатории. 

-8-

— Ну, бежать пришлось меньше, чем я думал, — с наигранной бодростью произнёс Ойвинд. — Соберитесь уже. Мы на месте.  
Несмотря на усталость, навалившуюся на плечи всей тяжестью океана, Гейр заулыбался. Вот и всё. Форт «Весёлый», погрузившийся в полумрак, расстилался перед ними, мрачный и негостеприимный. Всё, что теперь остаётся — найти Януве и увести его отсюда, пока не поздно.  
Вот и всё, мистер Коэн.  
Спасибо за гостеприимство, мистер Коэн, но нам пора.  
— Кажется, тут всё в порядке с охраной, — Руне кивнул на несколько пятен засохшей крови на ступенях.  
— Вряд ли, — возразил Хельге, присмотревшись. — Крови было бы больше. И никаких следов борьбы. Ни царапин на полу, ни волос. Ничего.  
— И что ты хочешь сказать?  
— Что кто-то покинул форт, пока мы добирались до него.  
Руне и Хельге первыми двинулись вперёд. Они негромко переговаривались, и Гейр с удивлением понял, что никогда прежде не осознавал, насколько эти двое близки — примерно как он сам и Януве. Пиджак Хельге и сейчас оставался на плечах Руне, достаточно тёплый, но нелепый в сочетании с формой работника медицинского павильона.  
Только они за всё это время не отступили от веры. Гейр не понимал такой преданности сомнительным идеям, но уважал решения каждого из тех, кого считал семьёй. Они оставались рядом, несмотря на все разногласия, и это стоило многого.  
Это стоило всего.  
Форт «Весёлый» выглядел заброшенным. Некоторые коридоры, залитые мягким светом, были завалены вещами — их в спешке оставляли все, кто хотел покинуть форт до того, как Коэн его закрыл. Под ногами хрустело битое стекло: беглецы бросали прямо на пол и недопитые бутылки.  
— Сигары! — вскинулся Терье, вглядевшись в одну из вывесок. — Я возьму немного, и мы пойдём дальше.  
— Нет, мелкий, — покачал головой Гейр. — У мутантов хорошее обоняние.  
— Блядь, серьёзно? Я же не говорю, что буду курить прямо здесь.  
— Мутанты, представь, тоже могут быть не только здесь.  
— Сукин ты сын, — вздохнул Терье. — А вот Януве бы не возражал.  
— Не говори мне, что сделал бы Януве. Ты не знаешь этого наверняка.  
— И ты тоже.  
«Ошибаешься», — хотелось сказать Гейру, но он осёкся, осознавая, что и правда не знает, каким было бы решение Яно. И никто не знает. Януве предпочитал слушать только себя и свои желания. Захочет — завалит Терье этими чёртовыми сигарами. Захочет — скажет, что его раздражает курение, и тогда мелкий наверняка поспешно выбросит пачку.  
Умение располагать к себе людей делало Януве практически всемогущим, но Гейр до сих пор, спустя столько лет, не мог привыкнуть к этому.  
— В этой дыре вообще кто-нибудь остался? — Руне понизил голос, услышав, как слова эхом отлетают от стен. — Кажется, пусто.  
— Нас просто никто не ждёт, — ответил Хельге. Он был заметно напряжён, и Гейр прекрасно его понимал: тишина нервировала гораздо сильнее, чем десяток разъярённых мутантов. Если сейчас кто-нибудь захочет перестрелять их, проблем с этим не возникнет. Они даже не поймут, откуда прилетела пуля.  
На втором этаже было заметно светлее. Переливались огни вывесок, и в их сиянии застыло множество гротескных, до отвращения странных скульптур. Со стороны их можно было принять за мутантов. Рука Гейра доведённым до автоматизма жестом легла на револьвер.  
— Расслабься, — шепнул Ойвинд, от которого не укрылось это движение. — Это всё творения Коэна. Ты никогда о них не читал? «Вестник Восторга» раньше часто публиковал фото.  
— Ты копался в старых подшивках газет? Серьёзно? — не поверил Гейр. — Даже не буду спрашивать, зачем.  
Ойвинд вдруг смутился, и тогда он перестал задавать вопросы. В конце концов, каждый из них имеет право на увлечение, о котором не знают остальные. У всех свои способы отдыхать. Чтение прессы Восторга, конечно, сомнительное наслаждение — но тут уж кому как.  
— Там кто-то есть, — Хельге развернулся к дверям бара «Сад Евы». Внутри и правда кто-то едва слышно намурлыкивал знакомый до боли мотив. Гейр узнал одну из песен Сандера Коэна, которую включали едва ли не в каждом заведении, и поморщился: музыка любимого композитора Райана казалась ему приторной, как сироп.  
Дверь открылась бесшумно. Внутри не было никого, кроме одинокого пьяного парня за барной стойкой. Шест в отпечатках пальцев, запылившаяся сцена, перебитые бутылки — всё здесь свидетельствовало о том, что в этот бар давно не заглядывали. Пауки предпочитали расслабляться иначе — убивая жителей Восторга, сохранивших рассудок, а последние были слишком осторожны, чтобы заявляться в подобное место.  
Руне едва слышно приблизился к единственному посетителю бара и, когда тот повернулся, одним точным ударом отключил его. Руки у него были гораздо сильнее, чем казалось на первый взгляд. Внешне мягкий и добродушный, Руне особенно не скрывал, что внутри него — стальной стержень, но верилось в это с трудом.  
— Я бы покурил, — сказал он, заметив на барной стойке нетронутую сигару. — Сомневаюсь, что сюда кто-нибудь придёт.  
— Пополам, — поспешно подхватил Терье.  
Хельге закатил глаза, но всё же кивнул.  
Нависая над парнем, лежащим на полу, Гейр пытался вспомнить, где мог видеть его. Смуглое лицо с тонкими изящными чертами казалось ему смутно знакомым.  
— Гектор Родригес, — пришёл на помощь Ойвинд. — Ученик Коэна. Хороший музыкант.  
— Спасибо «Вестнику Восторга»?  
— Именно ему.  
— Он может знать, где Яно, — Гейр снял галстук и крепко перетянул им запястья Родригеса. Возможно, даже чересчур крепко — но какая разница. От ученика Коэна сложно ожидать честных поступков, и Гейр не сомневался, что на месте любого из них Родригес не ограничился бы одним ударом.  
Терье нашарил под одним из столов початую бутылку виски, отхлебнул и поморщился:  
— Такой город, а пойло, как на окраине… Отойди, Гейр.  
С этими словами он вылил содержимое бутылки на Родригеса. Тот открыл глаза, закашлялся, попытался утереть лицо, но обнаружил, что руки связаны за спиной. Взгляд его стал более осмысленным.  
— Вам чего? — прохрипел он. — Вы вообще кто такие?  
— Друзья Януве Оттесена, — Хельге приблизился к нему вплотную. Таким серьёзным Гейр в последний раз видел его только в день исчезновения Яно. — Ты знаешь, где он?  
— Оттесена? — Родригес хохотнул и снова зашёлся кашлем. — Если бы знал, охотно сказал бы, охотно… Он здесь всех вымотал, сраный самолюбивый ублюдок. Маэстро носился с ним, как с сокровищем.  
«И неудивительно, если у него такие ученики», — фыркнул про себя Гейр.  
Глядя на тощие исколотые руки Родригеса, он старался не думать о том, сколько плазмидов ввёл своим ученикам Коэн. По степени безумия маэстро явно превосходил только Штайнман. Сам Родригес при этом выглядел довольным жизнью и спокойным. Слишком спокойным.  
Это раздражало.  
— Давай попробуем ещё раз, — мирно предложил Хельге. — Ты знаешь, где Януве?  
Родригес оскалился.  
— А не пойти бы тебе на хуй?  
— Гектор, — вклинился Руне. Если кто-то в этой ситуации и выглядел более дружелюбным, чем Хельге, то только он. — Мы не хотим никого убивать. Нам нужен Януве, никто больше.  
— Отправляйся вслед за пидором в драной рубашке.  
— Не лучшее предложение в моей жизни.  
— Но единственное? — Родригес хрипло рассмеялся и обвёл их взглядом. — Послушайте, мне насрать, кто вы и зачем вам Оттесен. Маэстро сделал так, чтобы эта птичка больше не пела. Ясно? Можете убираться.  
Гейр собирался что-то ответить, но гнев, безграничный и душный, избавил его от возможности разговаривать спокойно. Револьвер — константа его жизни в Восторге — сам лёг в руку.  
— Родригес, — позвал Гейр. — Кажется, кто-то выстрелил тебе в колено.  
Он улыбнулся и нажал на курок.

-8,5-

Джулия Лэнгфорд хрипела и отчаянно царапала пол. Ногти ломались до мяса, оставляя тонкие кровавые полосы на досках, а Януве только сильнее затягивал провод микрофона на её шее.  
Она позволила себе позабыть о безопасности. Отключать сигнализацию в такое время — несусветная глупость, и Джулия Лэнгфорд повела себя как потрясающая идиотка. Разумеется, если она и ждала кого-то, то однозначно не Януве Оттесена, и поэтому проникнуть в лабораторию оказалось до смешного просто.  
«Спасибо за неосмотрительность, мисс Лэнгфорд», — протянул Дьявол в голове Януве, и тот готов был согласиться с ним.  
Хватило пары минут, чтобы задушить её.  
Лэнгфорд лежала с широко открытыми глазами, неподвижная, беззащитная, безнадёжно мёртвая. Януве неохотно разжал пальцы. Душная волна возбуждения снова захлестнула его — и почти сразу же отступила, издеваясь.  
Убивать было приятно.  
Убивать голыми руками — приятно вдвойне.  
Осматривая лабораторию, он почувствовал, как пол уходит из-под ног, точно корабельная палуба. Дорога до Аркадии и проход через неё отняли у него слишком много сил. Перед глазами заметались разноцветные пятна — верный признак того, что в ближайшее время происходящее снова станет для него нереальным.  
Януве мучили галлюцинации, долгие и ещё более странные, чем прежде. Иногда он видел играющую на органе женщину в обгоревшем свадебном платье, иногда — тёмные пустые коридоры психиатрической лечебницы. Это и пугало, и завораживало.  
«Отдыхай, Януве, — успокоил его Дьявол. — Ты это заслужил».  
Он стащил маску, отвернулся, мельком увидев своё отражение в перепачканном стекле, и растянулся на полу.  
Тело Лэнгфорд, остывшее и мгновенно переставшее интересовать его, осталось лежать у самого порога лаборатории.


	3. Chapter 3

-9-

— Заткни его чем-нибудь, — брезгливо поморщился Гейр, глядя на визжащего Родригеса. — На его вопли сейчас весь форт сбежится.  
— И неудивительно, — Хельге выглядел не слишком довольным, — возможно, тебе следовало сначала подумать, а потом выстрелить.  
— Я предупредил.  
Гейр перевёл взгляд на револьвер, дрожащий в его пальцах, и с облегчением вздохнул. Этот момент — прекрасный в своей неправильности — позволил ему наконец расслабиться. Родригес не хочет говорить? Что ж, рано или поздно ему придётся открыть рот не только для того, чтобы кричать до хрипоты.  
Ублюдок не унимался.  
— Серьёзно, Хельге, заткни ты его уже.  
Прежде чем его просьба была исполнена, Терье стащил жилет и, вооружившись небольшим складным ножом, распорол её по шву, а ставшую бесполезной ткань скомкал и небрежно сунул Родригесу в рот.  
— Не жалко? — хмыкнул Гейр.  
— Меняю на пару сигар, — в тон ему ответил мелкий.  
— Да заберёшь потом свои сигары, заберёшь, только отъебись пока с этим.  
Этот выстрел как будто переключил Гейра и помог ему избавиться от вечного страха за Януве. Мысленно он уже приставил револьвер к затылку Коэна.  
Конечно, Яно будет благодарен.  
Конечно, они продолжат работать вместе.  
Не важно, скольких ему придётся убить ради этого. А если пара несчастных умудрится выжить — что ж, takk Gud for sanitetens personal, кто-нибудь из работников медпавильона, оставшихся в здравом уме, наверняка их залатает. Или нет — как ляжет фишка.  
Безразличие, охватившее Гейра, казалось ему восхитительным. Вот оно — то, чего ему не хватало всё это время, пока они пытались добраться до Януве. Стреляй и смотри по сторонам. Дыши глубже и не опускай оружие. Убивай всех, кто встанет на твоём пути, и не важно, мутант это или нет.  
Буря, бушевавшая внутри, наконец улеглась.  
— Хорошо, — продолжил он. — Замечательно. Если ты не хочешь говорить, ты вправе этого не делать. Но мне и моим друзьям нужен Януве, Гектор, и мы не уйдём отсюда без него.  
Глядя в слезящиеся, лихорадочно блестящие глаза Родригеса, он понял, как временами чувствует себя Януве. Хозяин положения, человек, чьё слово становится истиной быстрее, чем некоторые успевают познать его суть. Некоторые смотрели на Яно со страхом, некоторые — с восхищением. Гейр никогда не бывал на его месте.  
Ровно до этого момента.  
«Что бы ты сказал сейчас, Януве?»  
— Я дам тебе возможность говорить, как только ты будешь готов, — предельно вежливо сообщил он Родригесу. — До этого тебе кое-что объяснит Ойвинд.  
Тот мрачно кивнул, выступив из-за спины Хельге с заряженным арбалетом.  
Ойвинд отличался от всех них потрясающей исполнительностью и отсутствием желания задавать какие-либо вопросы. Поразительный, профессиональный музыкант и преданный друг, он каким-то чудом мог быть сразу везде, помогая Хельге улаживать очередные проблемы с организацией выступления на фестивале, разыскивая забытую зажигалку Терье или цепочку Руне, извиняясь перед администрацией концертного зала за бесконечные причуды Януве. Сам Гейр никогда бы так не смог.  
— «Колдуэлл отвернулся, и в тот же миг лодыжку ему пронзила стрела», — процитировал он по памяти. — Впрочем, у тебя и так прострелено колено. Плечо или вторая нога, Гектор? Моргни один или два раза.  
Максимально нечестно. Родригес не мог не моргнуть, и все они прекрасно понимали это.  
— Один, — спустя несколько секунд кивнул Гейр. — Как пожелаешь. Ойвинд, пожалуйста, помоги ему.  
Арбалетный болт в левой ноге не сделал Родригеса более разговорчивым, но вырвал из его груди отчаянный вопль, пронзительный, несмотря на кляп. Хельге демонстративно не отводил взгляда от перекошенного лица, Руне так же демонстративно рассматривал стены бара.  
Родригес неожиданно отключился. Ойвинд приблизился и похлопал его по щекам, но это не помогло.  
— Не слабовато? — спросил Гейр.  
— В самый раз. Чему ты удивляешься? Подозреваю, что пуля в одной ноге и болт в другой — это как минимум больно.  
— Посмотрим, заговорит ли, когда очнётся. Нет — добивай.  
Единственное, что беспокоило Гейра — реакция Терье. Мелкий стал слишком кровожадным за время пребывания в Восторге, и допрос Родригеса наверняка вызывал у него соответствующие эмоции. Хотя он и сам был не лучше. Гейр поймал себя на том, что ему не противно и совершенно не страшно.  
Ойвинд отвесил Родригесу пару оплеух посильнее, и тот наконец пришёл в себя.  
— Вытащи кляп, — посоветовал Хельге, до этого упорно молчавший. — Он уже готов.  
— Только пусть кто-нибудь поближе к двери встанет, — добавил Гейр. — Этот выблядок сейчас заорёт.  
Если Родригес и оживился без кляпа, то ненамного. Под стулом натекло достаточно крови, и её металлический запах, ставший за это время уже привычным, дразнил Гейра. Ученики Коэна наверняка помогали удерживать Яно и заслужили гораздо больше, чем простреленные ноги.  
Возможно, стоило пройтись по форту и всех их перебить.  
— Ещё раз, — сказал Гейр. — Знаешь что-то о Януве — говори. Не знаешь — снова придётся молчать.  
Родригес всхлипнул. Его залитое слезами и кровью лицо не вызывало ничего, кроме отвращения, и даже Терье теперь старался не смотреть в его сторону.  
— Ваш Оттесен сбежал, — выдавил он с усилием. — Не знаю, где он, мне насрать, но в форте его нет.  
Ойвинд нагнулся над ним, моментально меняясь до неузнаваемости. Гейр впервые в жизни видел его лицо потемневшим от гнева и старался не думать, как в этот момент выглядит он сам.  
— Что ты несёшь? — тихо и страшно проговорил Ойвинд.  
— Я говорю правду! Он ушёл несколько дней назад. Забрал свой пиджак и исчез.  
— Только его?  
— Да, — Родригес дёрнулся и заскулил, подтягивая ногу с торчащим в ней болтом. — Маэстро приказал обыскать форт, но никто ничего не нашёл. Эта мразь только кровью тут всё залила.  
Гейр прищурился.  
— Ты сказал, что он больше не будет петь.  
— Не будет. Маэстро позаботился об этом, вот так-то, позаботился… — хриплый, булькающий хохот Родригеса бил по нервам. — Вы всё сами увидите, когда найдёте его. Если, конечно, найдёте. Надеюсь, что сучёныш уже сдох.  
Арбалетный болт, сорвавшись, вонзился ему в глаз, и он обмяк. Рука Ойвинда всё же дрогнула.  
— Вот чёрт, не удержался.  
— Ерунда, — Гейр старался, чтобы Ойвинд не заметил сожаления в его голосе. — Мы узнали, что Яно здесь нет. А этого сукина сына всё равно бы пришлось убить.  
Пришлось бы — но какая разница, если теперь они даже не представляют, где может быть Януве. Да, он явно отправился обратно, чтобы найти их, однако легче от этого не стало.  
Если же Коэн обколол его плазмидами… Об этом Гейр даже думать не хотел.  
— Что теперь? — Терье был не на шутку взволнован. — Куда мы пойдём?  
— Убьём Коэна.  
Хельге замер, не успев закрыть мертвецу глаза.  
— Убьём Коэна, — повторил Гейр. — А потом разберёмся.

-9,5-

В лаборатории было сухо, тепло и относительно безопасно, а ещё нашёлся хороший запас питьевой воды. Януве не мог открыть рот из-за швов — и потому просто выливал на них немного, дожидаясь, пока драгоценные капли просочатся между стежками.  
Когда он наконец смог снова воспринимать происходящее, первым делом добрался до пульта управления и активировал сигнализацию. Двери Януве предусмотрительно заблокировал. Минуты просветления, короткие и долгожданные, были слишком редкими, чтобы растрачивать их впустую.  
«Думаешь прожить дольше, Януве? — смеялся Дьявол над его осмотрительностью. — Это вряд ли поможет».  
Содержимое столов и тумбочек Януве бесцеремонно вытряхнул прямо на пол. Вокруг было слишком чисто, даже стерильно, и это свободное, до блеска отдраенное пространство почему-то неимоверно раздражало. Не хватало хаоса.  
Лабораторию Джулии Лэнгфорд отличало от прочих мест Восторга ещё одно преимущество — прекрасная система наблюдения. Януве включил все камеры и теперь, когда безумие снова захлёстывало его, наблюдал за мутантами на мониторах.  
Танцевать в пустом коридоре — если то, что он делал, можно было так назвать, — Януве начал, когда понял, что энергию, распирающую его изнутри, необходимо куда-то выплеснуть. Его мотало из стороны в сторону, подбрасывало к потолку, вытягивало вдоль стен — и только потом, измотанный и взмокший, он падал прямо на том же месте.  
«Новое увлечение?» — спросил как-то Дьявол, и в его голосе Януве послышалось одобрение.  
Он давно потерял счёт времени, но это совсем не беспокоило.  
Джулия Лэнгфорд работала в кабинете, буквально доверху набитом тайниками и записями, которые могли бы оказаться полезными даже для Эндрю Райана. Она была настоящим кладезем информации и явно прожила бы недолго и без вмешательства Януве. У таких людей всегда достаточно врагов.  
Важно было другое: в одном из тайников, скрытом за книжной полкой, Януве нашёл неприкосновенный запас, который Лэнгфорд наверняка охраняла так ревностно, как только могла. Запас, однозначно стоивший жизни десятку-другому мутантов, пытавшихся пробраться сюда.  
Её плазмиды.

-10-

Мерзко пахнущая сигара, конечно, обрадовала Терье до невозможности. Мелкий сиял начищенной монетой, и Гейр вовремя подавил желание огрызнуться на него. В глубине души он жалел, что никогда не сможет заменить Терье Яно. Возможно, всё было бы совсем иначе, если бы им не пришлось разделиться. С мелким не произошло бы ничего подобного.  
— Не дыми в мою сторону, засранец, — посоветовал Хельге.  
— Если бы ты хоть раз покурил вместе со мной, сейчас не вёл бы себя как заносчивый урод, — Терье затянулся в последний раз и обвёл довольным, помутневшим взглядом коридор форта. Окурок он беззастенчиво раздавил о резную плитку пола.  
Эта часть «Весёлого», в отличие от всего, что им уже довелось увидеть, совсем не казалась заброшенной. Мягкие ковры, устилавшие полы, были удивительно чистыми, а картины на стенах явно кто-то протирал. Музыка, до этого едва различимая, здесь звучала гораздо громче.  
Именно в таком месте и мог жить Сандер Коэн, безумный маэстро, приглашённый Эндрю Райаном для создания гимна Восторга. Или не только для этого? Так или иначе, Гейр слышал, что Коэн привык брать на себя гораздо больше, чем может выдержать, и ждал того же от своих учеников. Безжалостный и готовый отказаться от всего во имя искусства, он заставлял бедолаг прыгать выше головы.  
Поведение Родригеса говорило само за себя. Коэн вымотал его, но это не избавило от зашкаливающего страха. Он боялся маэстро так, что даже пуля в колене с трудом развязала ему язык.  
— Твою мать! — за углом обнаружилась очередная гротескная скульптура, и Терье вскинул автомат. — Опять эта дрянь.  
— Это искусство, чтоб ты знал, — с деланной строгостью поправил его Руне, пряча улыбку.  
— Искусство, блядь. Я так и понял.  
С Терье было сложно не согласиться: белоснежные уродцы, кое-где перемазанные кровью и краской, выглядели жутко. У Коэна напрочь отсутствовало чувство меры, и он расставил их по всему форту. Застывшие в диких, неестественных позах, на первый взгляд они и впрямь казались живыми мутантами.  
— Осторожнее с ними, — Гейр едва заставил себя опустить револьвер. — Иначе мы здесь все патроны оставим.  
— И не вздумай палить во все стороны, — добавил Хельге. — В этом крыле точно кто-то есть.  
Радовало одно: благодаря мягким дорожкам на полу они ступали почти бесшумно, и это казалось призрачным, но утешительным преимуществом. О том, что мутанты могут передвигаться даже по потолку, Гейр пытался не задумываться. Это всё равно не остановило бы их.  
— А если с Коэном можно договориться? — спросил вдруг Руне.  
— Это уже не важно.  
— Важно. Если мы можем избежать бессмысленной жестокости, то мы должны её избежать.  
— Монах, — Гейр взглянул на него с сочувствием, — избежать жестокости невозможно. Не здесь. Ты и сам прекрасно это знаешь, но почему-то думаешь, что в Восторге вполне реально — как ты это называешь? — воззвать к свету. Заканчивай с этим, пожалуйста.  
Руне помрачнел. Они переглянулись с Хельге, и только потом он, упрямо вскинув голову, двинулся дальше. После того, что ему пришлось пережить у Штайнмана, Монах изменился сильнее, чем кто-либо ещё — и вместе с тем каким-то чудом сумел остаться прежним. Гейр видел, насколько пугает его всё, что им приходится делать, но остановиться не получилось бы ни при каких условиях.  
Напротив широких дверей они остановились. Так мог выглядеть только вход в концертный зал, и именно оттуда доносилась музыка. Любовь Сандера Коэна к игре на рояле была безграничной, и, скорее всего, именно он сейчас услаждал собственный слух неспешной мелодией.  
— Я выбиваю, ты стреляешь, — сухо сказал Хельге Гейру и повернулся к остальным. — Смотрите по сторонам внимательнее.  
Дверь поддалась с первой попытки.  
Зал оказался пустым — никаких следов Сандера Коэна. Сцена, усеянная обломками рояля и забрызганная кровью, в свете софитов выглядела дешёвой декорацией к фильму ужасов. Музыка же звучала из старого патефона, установленного между рядами кресел. Тут же, будто чей-то трофей, лежала окровавленная нотная тетрадь.  
— Почерк Януве, — Хельге поднял её и бегло перелистал.  
— Этот ублюдок что, заставил его собственной кровью писать?  
— Вряд ли. Яно просто истёк бы.  
Гейр закрыл глаза и сделал глубокий вдох: ярость снова поднимала в нём змеиную голову, и было опасно идти у неё на поводу. Тем более что Сандера Коэна здесь нет. Если он понял, что за ним пришли, наверняка сбежал. Или отправился вслед за Януве, решив справиться с непосильным для его людей делом.  
В последнее Гейр и сам верил с трудом: такие, как Коэн, собственными руками никого не убивают, предпочитая использовать для этого пушечное мясо. В форте даже после развала Восторга осталось много преданных ему отморозков, и сейчас все они, вероятно, обшаривали город в поисках Януве.  
— Тогда зачем он оставил это здесь? — Терье пнул изящный стул, на котором стоял патефон, и музыка резко оборвалась. — Похвастаться решил?  
— Вполне возможно.  
Гейр двинулся вдоль рядов, держа револьвер наготове. Ни намёка на чьё-либо присутствие — но вот атмосфера отнюдь не расслабляла. Ощущение надвигающейся опасности, неизменное и гнетущее, продолжало преследовать его. Казалось, в любой момент алый бархатный занавес поднимется, а за ним обнаружится отряд пауков, вооружённых до зубов.  
Это раздражало.  
Резко погасший свет совсем его не удивил: форт «Весёлый» был готов обороняться до последнего, и все они понимали это с самого начала.  
— Спина к спине, — прошипел Хельге. — Гейр?  
— Я здесь.  
Он успел уйти совсем недалеко, и только это спасло его. Кто-то бесшумно пронёсся в смертельной близости от лица Гейра; он выстрелил наугад. Пронзительно взвизгнул мутант — пусть и не убитый, но, вероятно, всё же раненый.  
— Нужно найти сраный выключатель, — выдохнул справа Терье. — Так они нас перебьют.  
Впервые за долгое время Гейра пугала темнота. Шелестящий смех пауков щекотал нервы, пока его не оборвала ещё пара выстрелов. Различить что-либо было совершенно невозможно, и им стоило большого труда не разделяться: шаг в сторону — и любому из них снесут голову или перережут горло.  
У мутантов богатая фантазия, и каждый знал это наверняка. Чем сильнее разозлил этих тварей Коэн, желая натравить, тем дольше и мучительнее придётся умирать. Жалеть людей они точно не станут.  
— Сука! — Терье перешёл на крик, и Гейр дёрнулся в сторону, пытаясь дотянуться до него. — Стреляйте, блядь, быстрее!  
Спустить курок и попасть в мелкого вместо паука? Слишком рискованно. Позволить ему умереть? Невозможно.  
Хватаясь за гвоздодёр, Гейр не чувствовал ничего, кроме желания убивать и боли в раненой руке.  
— Мелкий, скажи что-нибудь, — процедил он, замахиваясь.  
— Да здесь я, мать твою!  
Прежде чем гвоздодёр достиг цели, свет зажёгся снова. Гейр прижал ладонь к лицу, ослеплённый яркой вспышкой. В ноздри ему ударил тошнотворно-сладкий запах, и он подозревал, что только один человек во всём Восторге был способен воспользоваться таким парфюмом.  
— Добрый вечер, господа, — улыбнулся Сандер Коэн.

-10,5-

Испытание очередного плазмида в кабинете Джулии Лэнгфорд было похоже на беспроигрышную лотерею. Януве никогда не знал, что именно попадётся ему на этот раз. Иногда его лихорадило, иногда — выворачивало наизнанку. Спустя некоторое время он поднимался на ноги и, растягивая в улыбке зашитый рот, шёл испытывать новую игрушку.  
Обретение телекинеза оставило его равнодушным, а вот электрошок обрадовал. Януве ненадолго покинул лабораторию — только для того, чтобы найти одно из убежищ сатурнийцев и пустить ток по всему гроту.  
«Недурно, Януве», — сказал Дьявол, когда они наблюдали, как сумасшедшие любители плазмидов корчатся, стоя по колено в воде. Идеальное место для массового убийства, достаточно быстрого и беспощадного.  
Больше всего его раздражала медленно, но верно одолевающая скука. Януве знал, что не может покинуть Аркадию сейчас, когда с трудом передвигает ноги — в противном случае он не проживёт и пары дней. Но необходимость оставаться в четырёх стенах, пусть и в таких просторных, временами злила до зубовного скрежета.  
«Дыши глубже, — советовал Дьявол. — Совсем скоро мы выберемся отсюда. Нужно немного времени, чтобы ты пришёл в себя. Ты ведь не хочешь, чтобы тебя убил первый же мутант?»  
Проводя долгие часы перед мониторами, Януве чувствовал себя практически живым и отдохнувшим, не считая тех моментов, когда кто-то пытался пробраться в лабораторию. Временами он бездумно слушал, как мутанты выбивают стальную дверь — долго, но впустую. Временами — отключал систему безопасности, позволяя твари проникнуть внутрь, а потом убивал нарушителя своего спокойствия.  
Если это происходило слишком быстро, Януве испытывал подобие сожаления. Он оттачивал каждое движение до автоматизма. Необходимость убивать ради выживания исчезла, и теперь ему было некуда спешить.  
Порой его мучили странные сны — беспокойные, полные до боли знакомых мелодий и жжения в сорванном горле. Он просыпался с невыносимым желанием запеть, ощупывал дрожащими пальцами швы на губах и снова падал в темноту.  
«Просыпайся, Януве», — говорил тогда Дьявол.  
Открывать глаза не хотелось.

 

-11-

О том, что происходило после, Гейр старался не думать. Когда Ойвинд наконец оттащил его от Коэна, сил сопротивляться уже не осталось, только запах крови, до этого лишь едва чувствующийся, пропитал всё вокруг. Больная рука невыносимо ныла, и Гейр, опустив глаза, увидел перепачканный гвоздодёр в трясущихся пальцах.  
Кровь и что-то ещё — вязкое, мутное, до отвращения похожее на мозги.  
— Ты ему голову разбил, — голос Ойвинда звучал глухо, будто кто-то возвёл стену между ними. — Гейр, твою мать, ты слышишь меня?..  
— Слышу, — ответил он.  
Оплеуха обожгла ему щёку. Ещё одна. Третья. Четвёртая.  
Во рту было горячо и солоно.  
— Давайте убираться отсюда, — оглушил его на миг голос Хельге прямо над ухом. — Кто-нибудь, сдвиньте это от двери.  
Руне послушно потянул за руку изувеченный труп Коэна, и Гейр отвернулся, ощущая застрявший в горле ком. Последнее, о чём он когда-либо подозревал — что может сделать это один, без участия остальных.  
То, что убить Коэна пришлось бы в любом случае, было ясно с самого начала, но Гейр никогда не представлял это именно так. Когда они отправились за Яно, в глубине души он надеялся, что маэстро будет умирать дольше — или что Гейру хотя бы удастся это запомнить.  
— Убери руки, — прохрипел он Ойвинду, который не прекращал отвешивать ему одну пощёчину за другой. — Я соображаю.  
— Я заметил, как ты соображаешь.  
Руне деловито усадил тело Коэна в одно из кресел.  
— Когда так предан искусству, — пояснил он, — умереть в зрительном зале даже и не грешно, пожалуй.  
Гейр выпрямился, утирая тыльной стороной ладони окровавленный рот, и двинулся к выходу.  
— Идём уже.  
Смерть маэстро — быстрая, не запомнившаяся, абсолютно точно недостаточно мучительная, — разочаровала его, и ситуацию ухудшало то, как на него смотрели остальные. Гейр кожей чувствовал укоризненный взгляд Хельге, и от этого становилось не по себе.  
Попытки представить лицо Яно, будь он рядом сейчас, тоже ни к чему не приводили. Он мог ужаснуться, увидев таким человека, с которым провёл всю жизнь. Он мог вздохнуть с облегчением — кто знает, что происходило с ним в форте?  
— Я запрограммировал батисферу так, что она вернёт нас в Аркадию, — сообщил Руне, пока они бежали по коридору к станции метро.  
— Где ты научился? — спросил Терье, почти не разжимая губ. После того, как Коэн упал под гвоздодёром Гейра, он курил без остановки и старался ни на кого не смотреть.  
— Слышал, как пара людей Штайнмана говорила об этом. Они всегда так делали, когда собирали материал для его экспериментов. Наверняка уносили быстро и предусматривали всё заранее.  
В очередной раз удивившись, как чётко и слаженно действовали мутанты, работающие на безумного доктора, Гейр подхватил пошатнувшегося Монаха окровавленными руками. Руне слабел после долгой дороги, и тащить его сюда было настоящим сумасшествием. Если бы у них оставался выбор, следовало подождать пару недель, пока он не пришёл бы в себя.  
— Ты сам с трудом на ногах стоишь, — Хельге мягко, но непреклонно оттёр Гейра плечом и обхватил Руне. — Ойвинд, присмотри за ним.  
— Спасибо, уже присмотрел, — буркнул тот, но всё же придвинулся ближе.  
У батисферы их никто не ждал: то ли мутанты поняли, что Коэн больше не властен над ними, и сбежались во «Флит Холл», надеясь вволю поиздеваться над его телом, то ли на этот раз просто не рискнули связываться с теми, кто прошёл через форт «Весёлый» и вернулся живым.  
— Быстрее внутрь, — коротко бросил Хельге.  
Вглядевшись в темноту коридора, оставшегося позади, он увидел, как что-то мелькнуло, вскинул дробовик и выстрелил. Вскрикнул и сразу же затих убитый мутант — видимо, один из немногих неосмотрительных.  
— Хороший выстрел, — кивнул Гейр, прежде чем шагнуть в батисферу.  
— Хороший пример перед глазами.  
Несмотря на все обстоятельства, Хельге так и не научился убивать без колебаний и теперь явно сожалел ещё об одной душе, которая так и не сможет обрести покой. Гейр сомневался, что мутантов ждут на небесах с распростёртыми объятиями — а раз так, то об их спасении в понимании Хельге и речи быть не могло.  
— Давай-ка снова перевяжем тебе руку, — сказал Ойвинд, когда батисфера тронулась с места.  
— У нас кончились бинты, — возразил Гейр.  
— Разберёмся.  
Ойвинд стянул пиджак. Из подкладки, тонкой, но прочной, получилась неплохая повязка. Все они давно перестали думать о том, насколько были дорогими эти чёртовы костюмы — лишь бы выжить.  
Безропотно позволив ему себя перевязать, Гейр старался не морщиться от накатывающей волнами боли. Ойвинд и без того действовал так аккуратно, как только мог — даже Хельге лишь одобрительно усмехнулся, глядя на его работу.  
— Прости, — закончив, Ойвинд развёл руками. — Таблетки кончились.  
— Да плевать.  
— Хватит делать вид, будто ты можешь выдержать всё, что угодно, — огрызнулся Терье, придвигаясь к Гейру вплотную и согревая его горячим боком. От него пахло табаком и порохом. — Ты живой человек, мать твою.  
Без любимого жилета мелкий выглядел довольно непривычно, равно как и без сигареты. Последнюю он с сожалением выбросил у батисферы, когда Хельге, нахмурившись, одним своим видом дал понять, что не согласен мириться с запахом курева в замкнутом пространстве.  
Рука Терье легла Гейру на плечо, и он впервые за долгое время не стал отстраняться. Убийство Коэна выжало его как губку. Мелкий хотел как лучше, и все это понимали.  
— Когда вернёмся, дойдём до этой Лэнгфорд, — сказал Хельге. — Она нам ничем не поможет, но у неё закрытая лаборатория. Наверняка хорошая охранная система, тишина и неплохой запас еды. Монаху надо отдохнуть. Гейру тоже.  
— Всем нам надо отдохнуть, — неловко пожал плечами Гейр, и новая волна боли накрыла его. Терье, не скрывая беспокойства, с судорожным вздохом сжал пальцы. — Но ведь Яно…  
— Яно не мог уйти далеко. Не знаю, что с ним, но мы наверняка отстаём от него меньше чем дня на полтора.  
— Мы не можем рисковать.  
— Заткнись, будь добр, — Хельге понизил голос, отчего он стал звучать ещё строже. — Ты на ногах не стоишь, на Руне страшно смотреть, мелкого тянет блевать от каждого лишнего движения. Януве дорог нам всем, и именно поэтому, пожалуйста, Гейр, подумай о себе тоже. Хотя бы ради него. Что, если нам снова придётся отбиваться от мутантов?  
— Значит, отобьёмся, — выдавил Гейр.  
— Отобьёмся! Ты себя слышишь?  
— Не вижу проблемы.  
— И это никогда не значило, что её нет, — Хельге явно выходил из себя, и даже Ойвинд перестал делать вид, что больше всего его интересуют пейзажи Восторга в иллюминаторе. — В таком состоянии ты ничего не сможешь. Ты не защитишь его, если ему будет нужна помощь.  
Гейр сделал глубокий вдох. Грудную клетку снова сдавило.  
— Я всегда смогу его защитить.  
— Не в этот раз, — Хельге взглянул на него с жалостью.  
— Да заткнитесь вы уже! — не дал Гейру возразить Терье. — Вы думаете, нас не тошнит от этого дерьма? Здесь каждый хочет, чтобы Яно вернулся. Но Хельге прав, — неожиданно твёрдо закончил он. — Нам нужен отдых.  
На самом деле Гейр понимал, что и мелкий, и Хельге говорили правильные вещи — до отвращения правильные, не допускающие никаких возражений, разбивающие на сотни осколков все его аргументы, притянутые за уши. Но мысль о том, что Януве совсем близко и ему нужна помощь, не давала покоя.  
— Хорошо, — неохотно согласился он. — Отдохнём.

-11,5-

«Януве!»  
Невидимая пружина подбросила его на полу — там, где он уснул вчера вечером, вымотанный и полубезумный. Януве огляделся, но не увидел ничего, кроме осколков, которые ещё совсем недавно были пустыми мензурками.  
За это время он понял, что покойная Джулия Лэнгфорд не обладала достаточно богатой фантазией для того, чтобы его чем-то удивить — как, к сожалению, и большим количеством медикаментов. Запас плазмидов неумолимо иссякал, а вот обычных лекарств и вовсе практически не было.  
«Время развлечься, Януве», — пояснил Дьявол.  
Иногда он встряхивал Яно, когда им овладевала апатия. Нежелание двигаться приковывало к ближайшей стене, вдоль которой можно было просто сползти и закрыть глаза. Но сегодня Дьявол вновь напомнил о себе, и Януве понял, что этот сукин сын не оставит его в покое.  
Поднявшись на ноги, он побрёл к системе наблюдения и включил мониторы. Последние пару дней Януве провёл в темноте и тишине, и сейчас ему была необходима разрядка. Вспышки боли практически сошли на нет: сказывалось действие внушительного перечня плазмидов, вколотых за время пребывания в лаборатории.  
Аркадия пустовала, не считая станции метро. Януве, прищурившись, наблюдал за тем, как ушла под воду батисфера и как к воротам Аркадии теперь направлялись пятеро. Память защекотали смутные, неясные воспоминания — и исчезли, не дав ему желаемого.  
«Они не знают, что тут теперь всё принадлежит тебе, — прошипел Дьявол недовольно. — Самое время что-то предпринять, не так ли?»  
Януве до конца не понимал, хочет ли он что-нибудь предпринимать: сон оказывался сильнее желания развлечься. Постоянное желание рухнуть на том же месте, где он только что стоял, тоже было одним из побочных эффектов, и он начал привыкать к этому — но отсутствие свободы действий злило.  
Улыбаясь зашитым ртом и не замечая боли, начинавшей одолевать его из-за этого, он повернулся к пульту сигнализации и, разбив стекло, нажал на алую кнопку, а затем снова прильнул к мониторам.  
Януве не слышал, но знал, как истошно сейчас воет на всю Аркадию сирена и как быстро в её сердце сбегаются пауки.

-12-

Этого не должно было случиться — что угодно, но только не сработавшая сигнализация. Гейр не сомневался, что Джулия Лэнгфорд давно мертва, а раз так, то и охранная система выведена из строя.  
Когда сирена истошно взвыла, и её пронзительный вопль разнёсся по всей Аркадии, они застыли, осознавая, что именно сейчас произойдёт. Терье выругался и кинулся проверять, достаточно ли патронов. Ладонь Хельге скользнула под рубашку — туда, где висел подаренный женой крест.  
— Твою мать, — судорожно вздохнул Ойвинд. Арбалетные болты неизбежно заканчивались, и Гейр прекрасно видел, как мало их оставалось ещё в форте. Чем обернётся необходимость отстреливаться, и представить было страшно. — Как же они не вовремя.  
— Гораздо интереснее узнать, кто именно натравил на нас этих тварей, — Руне прикрыл глаза и с явной неохотой достал подобранный в форте «Смит-Вессон». — Лэнгфорд?  
— Не думаю, — покачал головой Гейр. — Она бы спустила их ещё в тот раз.  
Монах выглядел настолько паршиво, что только идиот пустил бы его в гущу схватки. Им требовалось хорошее убежище и пара дней отдыха, а не орава разъярённых мутантов, но любая попытка сбежать была обречена на провал.  
Аркадия, заполненная пауками, не затянула их только потому, что они успели пройти сквозь неё достаточно быстро. Но она с потрохами принадлежала этим тварям, и очередная перестрелка не зря считалась лишь вопросом времени. Гейр оглядел остальных и с большим трудом остановил подступающий приступ паники. Прежде с ним не случалось ничего подобного, но ситуация из просто опасной стала критической.  
— Что будем делать? — процедил Терье.  
Он единственный, как показалось Гейру, практически не изменился в лице, только перехватил автомат удобнее, чтобы выстрелить в любой момент. Мелкий здорово вырос за время пребывания в Восторге, и теперь мог дать фору каждому из них, если дело касалось вопросов выживания. Гейр не сомневался, что даже с учётом своего переменчивого настроения Терье возьмёт себя в руки, если нужно, и просто переломает мутантам хребты.  
— Попытаемся прорваться, — пожал плечами Хельге. — Или найдём какой-нибудь грот и укроемся там.  
— Я слышал, тут множество потайных дверей, — Ойвинд вскинул арбалет, и болт пригвоздил к земле паука, вдруг выросшего за спиной Гейра. — Когда побежим, ищите на уровне колен. Если хоть одна открыта — забьёмся и переждём.  
Прогремевший взрыв заставил Гейра метнуться в сторону. Всё заволокло дымом. Среди мутантов остались ещё и те, кто не бездумно палил по живым мишеням, а предпочитал более впечатляющий масштаб. Дымовые шашки и взрывчатка — Гейр знать не хотел, откуда эти твари вообще их взяли, — ублюдкам точно пригодились.  
— Хельге? — подал он голос.  
— Я здесь!  
— Вы вообще хоть что-то видите? — откашлявшись, спросил откуда-то слева Ойвинд.  
— Нет, — Гейр добрался до стены и, ощупывая холодный камень, двинулся вдоль неё. — Но если они видят, мы совсем…  
Его руки коснулись воды, а затем он потерял равновесие прежде, чем успел отстраниться. Почва коварно ушла из-под ног. Дыхание перехватило, и Гейр рухнул лицом вниз.  
Боли не было. Он в красках представил себе столкновение с камнем, но вместо этого ушёл под воду. Она хлынула в нос и уши, не давая дышать, и Гейр поспешно перекатился на спину. Водоём оказался не глубоким, но достаточно широким и занимал почти весь грот — а именно туда его и занесло. Единственное, что он помнил о таких местах — здесь собирались сатурнийцы, представители самого известного культа в Восторге.  
Гейр не спешил вставать, хотя знал, что совсем скоро его начнёт колотить озноб: благодаря холодной воде боль в раненой руке утихала. Пугала лишь сверхъестественная тишина за пределами грота. Вариантов было немного: или все успели разбежаться, или мутанты, пользуясь их невозможностью ориентироваться в дыму, расправились с ними.  
Он попытался подняться, но намокший костюм показался сверхъестественно тяжёлым. Пальцы, царапавшие дно, наткнулись на что-то мягкое. Гейр повернулся, и крик застрял у него в горле.  
Мертвый мутант, чья маска покачивалась на воде неподалёку, безразлично смотрел сквозь него, и Гейр отшатнулся прежде, чем понял, что тот уже ничем не сможет навредить кому бы то ни было.  
— Без проблем, приятель, я просто мимо проходил, — пробормотал Гейр.  
Поднявшись, он осмотрелся. Мертвецов было много — не меньше пятнадцати — и все они лежали в воде. Кого-то обрекли вечно рассматривать каменные своды грота, кто-то упал лицом в воду. Притянув убитого мутанта за рукав, Гейр убедился, что никаких ран на его теле нет. Даже одежда цела, будто кто-то перебил всех этих ублюдков, ни разу их не коснувшись.  
Лучше было бы не знать, что поблизости бродит существо, способное на что-то подобное. По крайней мере, Гейр предпочёл бы оставаться в неведении и по возможности избежать встречи с такой тварью.  
За пределами грота Аркадию всё ещё окутывал дым. Тишина сменилась издевательским шелестящим смехом, подобным тому, что им довелось слышать в форте. Пальцы нашарили револьвер и привычно сжались.  
Мутанты ждали его, и Гейр не собирался доставаться им просто так.  
— Ну привет, — одними губами проговорил он, вдоль стены пробираясь к выходу из грота. — Салют, ублюдки, сукины дети.  
Дым почти рассеялся, когда Гейр, щурясь, вышел наружу. На том месте, где их застали врасплох, больше никого не осталось. Не было и крови, и он вздохнул с облегчением: значит, успели убежать.  
Единственный мутант кинулся на него слева, но Гейр, не поворачиваясь, прострелил ему голову. В этот момент он остро осознал, что необходимость убивать не вызывает у него ничего, кроме скуки. Мутанты были неизлечимы, а раз так, то и считать их за людей не стоило.  
Значит, на его счету — ни одной человеческой жизни.  
О Коэне Гейр старался не думать — равно как и о том, сколько ему уже приходится идти. Минуты текли невыносимо медленно, а Аркадия по-прежнему казалась огромной и непостижимой.  
Если пауки и разбежались, то явно не потому, что остальным удалось отпугнуть их — скорее всего, каждый выбрал себе по жертве и теперь увлечённо её преследовал. Мысль о том, что его семье пришлось разделиться, пугала: придётся искать их по всей Аркадии, и неизвестно, что именно Гейру предстоит обнаружить.  
На расстоянии нескольких метров от него высилась лаборатория Джулии Лэнгфорд — неприступная крепость, если сравнивать со всеми остальными постройками Аркадии. Гейр не увидел окон и понял, что за всем происходящим она всегда наблюдала с помощью компьютеров — значит, не получится выбить стекло и влезть внутрь. Единственная дверь — стальная, широкая — однозначно была заблокирована.  
Гейр обошёл лабораторию со всех сторон, но запасного выхода не обнаружил: либо его и впрямь не было, либо он, надёжно скрытый от всех, выводил Лэнгфорд уже куда-то за пределы Аркадии. Она оказалась предусмотрительнее многих, и за это её, пожалуй, стоило уважать.  
Именно здесь находилось единственное место, которое могло быть источником сигнализации. Гейр не знал, кто поднял тревогу вместо Джулии Лэнгфорд — сбежавшей или умершей, не так уж и важно, — но этот человек однозначно не желал им добра. Возможно, очередной безумный садист вроде Штайнмана, который хотел натравить на них мутантов и посмотреть, что из этого получится.  
— Что ж, сука, — Гейр вскинул голову и вгляделся в алый зрачок камеры наблюдения, — я бы на твоём месте не выходил оттуда, потому что, если выйдешь, я тебя убью.  
Разумеется, никто не ответил, но от этой выходки стало значительно легче. Иногда Гейр позволял себе вещи, на которые был способен разве что Януве. Он наслаждался каждой подобной минутой, поэтому редко отпускал себя, ослабляя железобетонный самоконтроль. Необходимость сдерживаться была для Гейра чем-то вроде вечного долга: в конце концов, считал он, без этого Яно долго не протянул бы.  
— Мисс Лэнгфорд? — продолжил он. — Если это вы, то в таком случае я предпочту просто поговорить.  
Эти его слова тоже остались без ответа.  
— Как угодно.  
Гейр хотел уйти, но ему почудилось, что за дверью лаборатории кто-то едва слышно скребётся.

-12,5-

Настройки мониторов позволяли Януве наслаждаться зрелищем вне зависимости от количества дымовых шашек, которые принесли с собой мутанты. Он беззвучно смеялся, глядя, как эти пятеро — кто они, чёрт подери, такие? — пытаются увернуться от ударов, но каждый раз безрезультатно.  
«Как нелепо, правда? — фыркнул Дьявол, любуясь происходящим вместе с ним. — Интересно, сколько они ещё протянут?»  
Один из них, затянутый в медицинскую форму, едва держался на ногах, и Януве подумал, что именно он, вероятно, и умрёт первым. У другого левая рука плетью висела вдоль тела, и даже плотная повязка не скрывала плачевного состояния раны. О том, какими жуткими могут быть увечья и какой урон может нанести самая незначительная с виду царапина, Януве помнил хорошо: некоторые события ещё не стёрлись из его памяти, и он ухмыльнулся, прокручивая в сознании особенности военной службы.  
Когда они начали разбегаться, Януве почувствовал, что разочарован.  
Разве принято в этом умирающем городе сдаваться так быстро?  
Пальцы забегали по клавишам. За возможность изменить угол обзора Джулию Лэнгфорд следовало поблагодарить прежде, чем он убил её, но в тот момент Януве точно не подумал бы об этом.  
Отыскав каждого из беглецов, он откинулся на спинку стула и позволил себе расслабиться. Совсем скоро мутанты перебьют их, а значит, он может спокойно насладиться шоу.  
«А они живучие, — одобрительно сказал Дьявол. — Давай посмотрим ещё!»  
Януве взглянул на монитор, где отражалось происходящее в том самом гроте, который он совсем недавно зачистил. Один из них — тот, с больной рукой, — обнаружил вокруг себя убитых мутантов и с испуганным видом озирался по сторонам. Поднялся он с явным трудом.  
Возможно, Януве доводилось где-то видеть его раньше — вспомнить это лицо не получалось. Так или иначе, если они сталкивались в форте, то оставлять этого парня в живых не следовало.  
Януве надел маску, неспешно намотал провод на микрофон, сунул его в карман пиджака, а микрофонную стойку сжал так крепко, как только мог — но всё равно недостаточно даже после отдыха.  
Он считал себя вправе избавить раненого ублюдка, забредшего на его территорию, от необходимости выживать в Восторге. Каким бы сильным чужак ни был, рука не даст ему долго сопротивляться.  
К выходу Януве шёл, чувствуя, как им овладевает дикая, ни с чем не сравнимая жажда.


	4. Chapter 4

-13-

Дверь лаборатории бесшумно отъехала в сторону, и на пороге появился очередной мутант — в петушиной маске, с микрофонной стойкой наперевес. Подобные маски Гейру доводилось видеть и прежде — в форте. Кем бы этот паук ни был, забрался он достаточно далеко. И доступ к лаборатории получил — значит, не безумен.  
— Я не хочу убивать тебя, — пробормотал Гейр, делая шаг назад. — Если ты понимаешь, о чём я говорю, тебе лучше уйти. Правда, так будет лучше, приятель. Разворачивайся и уходи.  
Мутант замер, смешно наклонил голову вбок, разглядывая его. В прорезях маски лихорадочно блестели глаза.  
— Кажется, ты меня и правда понимаешь, — продолжил Гейр.  
До того, как свихнуться под действием плазмидов, мутант явно был одним из учеников Коэна: микрофонная стойка, дорогой костюм, ухоженные, холёные руки с длинными пальцами — как бы сильно они ни были перепачканы, Гейр за версту мог распознать кисти музыканта.  
Резкий рывок — и прежде, чем он успел что-либо предпринять, мутант уже замер совсем близко. Гейр вгляделся в расширенные до предела зрачки, и узнавание прошило его электрическим разрядом.  
— Яно?.. — выдохнул он.  
Шнур микрофона сжал ему горло.  
Гейр попытался оттолкнуть паука — Януве? — но тот навалился на него сверху и принялся душить с ещё большим упорством. Откуда вдруг взялась сила в этом теле, когда совсем недавно его шатало на ровном месте, было сложно представить.  
Ослабить хватку едва получалось, отстраниться — тоже. С трудом Гейр запустил пальцы под провод, немного оттягивая его, а второй рукой, заметив, что паук на миг отвлёкся, стащил с него маску.  
Тот, кто до этого смотрел в сторону, увлечённый чем-то другим, повернулся к нему.  
Взгляд Гейра скользнул по зашитому рту, сломанному носу и багровой корке засохшей крови, покрывавшей лицо. Ему изрядно досталось — но это всё ещё был Януве, их Януве. Невесть как сбежавший из форта, умудрившийся выжить в таком состоянии и добраться до Аркадии. Живой.  
— Януве, — повторил Гейр и провёл ладонью по всклокоченным волосам.  
Это его и подвело — шнур микрофона стиснул глотку ещё сильнее, чем прежде. Яно — тот, кто раньше был Яно, — что-то просипел, не пытаясь разомкнуть зашитые губы, и перехватил его ладонь.  
Гейр расслышал неясный хруст, а потом пришла боль.  
— Сука, — прошипел он, с трудом удерживаясь от крика. Повышать голос было опасно: Гейр не догадывался, как на это отреагирует Януве. Неизвестно, что именно Коэн сделал с ним — но сказать, что Яно в порядке, мог бы только кретин. — Ты грёбаный сукин сын, Яно.  
И без того повреждённой руке досталось сильнее, чем можно было ожидать: Януве не мелочился. Гейр не решался пошевелить пальцами, чувствуя, что сломаны по меньшей мере три. Одной рукой он не сумел бы сейчас даже сжать гвоздодёр, чтобы дать сдачи — да и как можно было ударить Яно, который не ведал, что творит?..  
— Это же я, — быстро зашептал Гейр, приподнявшись и схватив Януве за окровавленный ворот рубашки. — Яно, послушай, это же я, мы столько лет вместе, а ты, ублюдок, меня даже не помнишь? Когда мы написали свою первую песню, мы пытались напеть её прямо на занятиях, а нас выгнали. Ты смеялся так, что у тебя живот заболел, и пришлось облить тебя водой, чтобы ты успокоился. Ты пом…  
Пальцы Януве стиснули раненую руку, и Гейр взвыл, не договорив. Края глубокого пореза, едва успевшего затянуться, разошлись. Рубашка, и без того мокрая, набухла от крови.  
— Яно, — пересиливая боль, продолжил он, — посмотри на меня, пожалуйста. Ты помнишь, кто я?  
Тот, кто раньше был Януве, навис над ним и замер, на миг расслабившись.  
Затем покачал головой.  
— Меня зовут Гейр. Гейр Заль. Я твой друг, Яно. Всегда был им.  
Гейр снова попытался коснуться его уцелевшими пальцами, но он резко вскочил и занёс микрофонную стойку. Одно неверное движение могло стоить разбитой головы.  
— Vis meg naade, — перешёл Гейр на родной язык, внезапно осознав, что всё это время он пытался говорить с Януве по-английски. — Naade!..  
Стойка замерла в паре сантиметров от его лица. Пальцы того, кто раньше был Януве, коснулись раненой руки, затем — шеи. Попытка что-то сказать была такой неуклюжей, что Гейр с трудом понял, о чём именно спрашивает Яно.  
«Гейр?»  
— Да. Да, это я.  
Хватка разжалась.  
Януве вздрогнул и сел прямо на землю, удивительно беззащитный после того, что едва не произошло. Зашитые губы дрожали.  
— Тише, — попытался успокоить его Гейр. — Я здесь. Теперь всё будет в порядке. Слышишь, Януве? Всё будет в порядке.  
Не вставая, он придвинулся чуть ближе и беспрепятственно коснулся щеки Януве. Тот дёрнулся, будто от удара, и отвернулся. Думать о том, что сделал с ним за это время Коэн, было страшно — и Гейр даже не пытался представить себе, куда могла завести безумного маэстро его фантазия.  
Пахло сыростью и цветами.  
Всё было ровно так же, как в тот момент, когда они впервые оказались в Аркадии — только теперь рядом с Гейром не осталось никого, кроме Януве. Живого, хоть и изрядно искалеченного, неутомимого в своём желании выбраться из чёртова форта. В противном случае он никогда не добрался бы сюда.  
И как только сумел дойти до батисферы?  
— Мы шли за тобой всё это время, — сказал Гейр, заметив, что Яно внимательно изучает его. — Все мы. У Штайнмана — помнишь того ублюдка-хирурга? — нашёлся Руне. Его вовремя подобрали и откачали. Хельге возится с ним каждую минуту, боится, что он слишком слаб. Так и есть, но мы вовремя запаслись лекарствами.  
Слова застревали в горле. Гейр чувствовал себя полным идиотом, медленно выталкивая предложение за предложением. Ощущать на коже этот взгляд — родной и совершенно чужой одновременно — и сохранять спокойствие не удавалось.  
Да и какое, к чёрту, спокойствие.  
— Ты помнишь Хельге и Руне? — спросил он, осторожно накрывая окровавленной ладонью пальцы Януве. — Ты ведь сам говорил: «Один в противогазе и любит поспать, второй — Монах». Они очень по тебе скучают, Яно. И Ойвинд тоже. Контрабас залежался, знаешь? А мелкий скоро пропахнет табаком насквозь, это никому не нравится, но его исправит только могила.  
Во взгляде Яно мелькнуло узнавание.  
— Точно, — подтвердил Гейр, от которого это не укрылось. — Ты ведь ругал его, что надо дымить поменьше. Засранец слушает только тебя.  
Януве пошевелил пальцами, пытаясь что-то объяснить, но, явно раздосадованный, снова замер. Судя по всему, с того момента, как в форте ему зашили рот, никто не думал о том, чтобы заговорить с ним.  
— Можешь просто кивнуть или покачать головой, если я что-то спрошу.  
Гейр успокоился, только дождавшись неуверенного кивка. По лицу Яно было заметно, что он немного пришёл в себя, и этого хватало для восстановления хрупкого душевного равновесия.  
Больше не нужно искать его по всему проклятому Восторгу — просто добраться до первой же подлодки, которая сможет доставить их на поверхность. И тогда всё закончится. Будто бы никогда и не случалось ничего подобного.  
В глубине сознания мелькнула шальная мысль: а было бы неплохо взорвать этот чёртов город, чтобы Яно никогда больше не слышал о нём даже из новостей. Стереть его с океанского дна.  
— Пойдём, — сказал Гейр, с усилием поднялся и протянул Януве руку. — Нужно найти остальных. Мы разбежались, когда со всех сторон посыпались пауки. Монаху совсем плохо.  
Яно старался не смотреть на него. Чувствовал ли он свою вину за произошедшее или просто замкнулся в себе, справляясь с очередным припадком, Гейр так и не понял, но следовало быть начеку. Постоянное употребление плазмидов — а в том, что Коэн обкалывал Януве, никто не сомневался, — не предполагало сохранение рассудка.  
— Что же они с тобой сделали, — пробормотал Гейр, не разжимая пальцев. — Какими сукиными детьми надо для этого быть ?  
Его колотила дрожь. Мокрые брюки и рубашка не спешили высыхать — да это и не удивляло, учитывая, как сыро было в этом гигантском, мастерски созданном Джулией Лэнгфорд саду.  
Поймав взгляд Януве, Гейр вздохнул с облегчением.  
— Послушай, — он расстегнул рубашку и проверил, на месте ли револьвер, — я просто немного замёрз, всё в порядке.  
Яно покачал головой.  
— Да ладно тебе.  
Они двинулись вперёд — Януве сам потянул его к двери лаборатории. Шли медленно: кровотечение оказалось слишком сильным, и Гейр чувствовал, как его шатает. Каждый шаг отдавался болью в изуродованной руке, и нужно было постоянно следить за тем, чтобы ничего не задеть сломанными пальцами: себе дороже. Засохшая кровь неприятно стянула кожу на шее, предплечье и ниже, а из-за каждого вздоха кололо под рёбрами.  
— Системы наблюдения? — спросил Гейр.  
Очередной кивок.  
Лаборатория Джулии Лэнгфорд внутри совсем не казалась максимально защищённой — более того, в ней царил такой хаос, что пробираться к мониторам пришлось по разбитому стеклу и обрывкам документов.  
— Это ты сделал?  
Януве отвернулся.  
Гейр попытался скрыть улыбку: на долю секунды перед ним оказался прежний Яно, тот самый, который в любой сомнительной ситуации предпочитал делать вид, что в случившемся замешан кто угодно, но только не он.  
И это вселяло надежду.

-13,5-

«Гейр Заль», — думал Януве.  
Рука лежала в чужой ладони привычно и будто бы правильно. Он пытался вспомнить, что именно им довелось пережить вместе, но воспоминания, издеваясь, раз за разом ускользали. Всё, что Януве помнил наверняка — это лицо Гейра, старого друга, который, как сказал он сам, всегда был рядом.  
— Системы наблюдения? — спросил он, и Януве кивнул и посторонился, пропуская его к мониторам.  
Доверить Гейру Залю справиться с этим тоже было правильно.  
Вглядываясь в его лицо, застывшее, напряжённое, Януве думал, что когда-то видел его гораздо ближе, чем сейчас — и осознание этого не вызывало желания задушить человека, посягнувшего на его территорию, микрофонным шнуром.  
Стойку он выронил ещё в тот момент, когда убийство Гейра Заля перестало быть необходимостью.  
— Вот так ты нас нашёл, да?  
Януве снова кивнул.  
— Хорошие системы, — одобрил Гейр. — А где сама Лэнгфорд?  
Вспомнив, как именно он убивал её, Януве пожал плечами. Не стоит Гейру знать, что случилось с Джулией Лэнгфорд, равно как и не стоит знать, кто именно виноват в её смерти.  
Не то чтобы Януве это действительно волновало — но в глубине души он подозревал, что Гейр Заль, кем бы он ни оказался на самом деле, совсем не обрадуется.  
— Надеюсь, у неё хватило ума вовремя сбежать.  
Януве заметил, что нервно постукивает пальцами по пульту управления, и поспешил убрать руку.  
— Так или иначе, — сказал Гейр, — это совсем не важно.  
Он выглядел на удивление счастливым, и Януве не мог понять, почему и сам испытывает что-то схожее. В этот момент он даже немного жалел, что не может вспомнить ничего конкретного.  
Гейр смотрел на него так, будто не верил в происходящее.  
— Я рад тебя видеть.  
Дьявол затаился где-то внутри, не подавая голоса.

-14-

Недолгий сон помог Гейру хоть немного восстановить утраченные силы, и, проснувшись в лаборатории Джулии Лэнгфорд, он впервые за последний месяц не испытал привычного страха. Януве просидел полночи рядом с ним, вслушиваясь в непрекращающееся бормотание — Гейр решил, что воспоминания помогут ему быстрее прийти в себя, — и теперь спал, прислонившись к стене.  
Он казался прежним — только перепачканное кровью лицо и швы на губах напоминали о произошедшем. Попытаться помочь ему умыться рискнул бы только безумец: на любую попытку дотронуться до его лица Януве отстранялся и смотрел так, что Гейру становилось не по себе.  
Состояние Яно пугало. Он то принимался размахивать руками в попытках что-то объяснить и метался по лаборатории, то оседал у ближайшей стены и замолкал, отворачиваясь. Гейр и раньше видел, что творят с людьми плазмиды — но теперь, когда это коснулось Януве, всё изменилось.  
— Отлично выглядишь, дружище, — негромко процедил Гейр, с отвращением глядя в треснувшее зеркало: сам он после вчерашней потасовки казался беглецом из медицинского павильона. — Лучше некуда.  
Стараясь не разбудить Януве, он неспешно обошёл лабораторию. Больше всего его волновала дверь с кодовым замком: за ней вполне мог оказаться хороший запас медикаментов — того, что им было сейчас особенно нужно. Гейр перерыл все картотеки и ящики в поисках подсказки, но безрезультатно: Лэнгфорд явно не жаловалась на память и предпочла, чтобы до того, что скрывалось за дверью, никто не мог добраться.  
Единственные доступные лекарства — пара пузырьков с таблетками и закрытая упаковка бинтов — лежали на столе. Гейр помнил, что ещё вчера их здесь не было, и с благодарностью взглянул на спящего Януве.  
По крайней мере, если он и забыл большую часть своей жизни, то кое-что всё-таки осталось.  
Гейр стянул окровавленную рубашку и перевязал раненую руку. Не тревожить сломанные пальцы удавалось с трудом, и он пытался не злиться на Януве — в конце концов, тот просто его не узнал, и лучше отделаться малой кровью, чем умереть от руки старого друга.  
В одном из ящиков стола нашлись стопка бумаги и ручка. Гейр перебрал листы, выбросил те, которые были исписаны изящным, но малопонятным почерком Лэнгфорд, а чистые оставил рядом с пузырьком таблеток. Когда Януве проснётся, им так или иначе придётся обсудить дальнейший план действий.  
Живот подвело от голода, и больше всего в этот момент Гейр жалел, что о запасах еды Лэнгфорд, судя по всему, не подумала — или он просто пока не нашёл их. Януве об этом явно не заботился: тех, кто находился под воздействием плазмидов, волновали только АДАМ и новые порции тоников.  
Плазмидов, впрочем, тоже уже не осталось, и Гейр предпочитал не задумываться, сколько Яно успел вколоть.  
Едва слышный шорох заставил его резко обернуться.  
— Проснулся, — кивнул Гейр, вглядываясь в застывшее лицо Януве. — Я рад, что ты отдохнул.  
Тот с усилием приподнялся и оглядел лабораторию, нахмурился, разглядывая развороченный стол.  
— Я просто искал еду.  
Увидев стопку бумаги, Януве прошёл к столу и склонился над ним. Гейр понял, что от одного вида ручки в дрожащей руке ему становится неуютно: в нынешнем состоянии Яно мог в любой момент всадить её ему в глаз.  
«Еды тут нет. Я тоже искал».  
— А разве ты, — Гейр замялся, не зная, стоит ли напоминать о пережитом, — хочешь есть?  
Януве пожал плечами.  
«Иногда».  
Он распахнул шкаф, вынул оттуда небольшую, но явно вместительную сумку и кинул её к ногам Гейра.  
«Я давно нашёл её, — пояснил он. — Решил, что пригодится, когда соберусь уходить».  
— Куда бы ты пошёл? — Гейр даже не пытался скрыть, насколько переживает за него. — Обратно в форт? Шарахался бы по Аркадии? Ты всё сделал правильно, Яно. Хорошо, что ты остался здесь.  
Януве взглянул на него в упор и спустя несколько чересчур долгих секунд отвернулся. Если его и задели слова Гейра, то он сдержался — и уже за это его стоило поблагодарить. Оставалось только надеяться, что он не потеряет человеческий облик, как большинство мутантов Восторга.

— Нужно найти ещё лекарства, — Гейр бросил оставшиеся таблетки и пиджак Януве, небрежно скинутый посреди лаборатории, в сумку. — Пора идти за остальными, поэтому возьмём всё, что может понадобиться.  
«Мониторы».  
Когда они перебрались поближе к системам наблюдения, Януве выпрямился в кресле, мгновенно меняясь до неузнаваемости. Ориентироваться в этом обилии кнопок мог бы только гений, создавший систему – или сумасшедший, что было больше похоже на правду.  
— Как ты разобрался в настройках? — не удержался Гейр.  
«Легко», — коротко ответил Яно.  
Вглядываясь в изображения на мониторах, Гейр невольно залюбовался Аркадией. Одно из самых опасных мест Восторга по-прежнему оставалось красивым, и даже мутанты, разрушающие всё, до чего могли дотянуться, не смогли это изменить.  
— Удивительно, — пробормотал он и умолк, поймав пристальный взгляд Януве. — Из всех возможных мест ты выбрал то, где хочется остаться.  
«Я бы не советовал. Ночами здесь бывает неуютно».  
— Ну разумеется. Скажи, а если… Стой!  
Увидев кладбище, на котором им уже довелось побывать, Гейр замер: на траве, прислонившись к надгробию у самых ворот, спал Ойвинд. Наверняка он пытался продержаться без сна как можно дольше, но всё-таки сломался — и его сложно было за это винить. Гейр жадно всмотрелся в измождённое, перепачканное землёй лицо.  
Януве, касаясь его плеча своим, прильнул к монитору почти вплотную, потом отвернулся, сжал подлокотник кресла. На лице его отражалось слишком много неясных чувств, чтобы Гейр мог понять, что именно произошло в этот момент.  
— Яно? — осторожно позвал он.  
Тот втянул голову в плечи, не думая поворачиваться.  
— Яно, пожалуйста, посмотри на меня.  
Тишина начинала действовать на нервы. Гейр ещё не успел привыкнуть к тому, насколько нестабилен был Януве, и поёжился, чувствуя, как едва отпустивший страх снова начинает одолевать его. Здесь никто не мог гарантировать ему безопасность и никто не сумел бы найти труп, вздумай Яно его прикончить.  
— Я тебе не враг, — продолжил он, стараясь не повышать голос. — Я не сделаю ничего плохого. Помнишь Ойвинда? Мы должны забрать его. Забрать, Яно. Спасти.  
Тишина.  
— Пожалуйста, дай мне тебе помочь.  
Кресло жалобно скрипнуло.  
Не поворачиваясь, Януве завёл руку за спину и протянул Гейру.

-14,5-

Щелчок.  
Пальцы перебирают струны. Януве помнил это так же ясно, как будто стоял напротив и наблюдал за тем, как человек рядом с ним играл на чём-то… На чём? Что-то большое. Виолончель? Контрабас?  
Попытка копнуть глубже ни к чему не привела: память, обрывочная и непостоянная, не церемонилась с Януве. Он прижал ладонь ко рту, обвёл пальцами швы и поморщился. Болеть перестало, но тем, вероятно, было хуже.  
Щелчок.  
«Я хочу показать тебе песню, — говорит Гейр, и в голосе его Яно различает затаённую гордость. — Вчерашняя».  
Януве мотнул головой, отгоняя наваждение, и скользнул взглядом по сменяющимся на мониторах изображениям. Он провёл в Аркадии совсем не так много времени, но уже привык считать её безоговорочно своей — и то, что Гейр попросил его найти всех остальных — кого? — почему-то грело.  
— Собирайся, — сказал Гейр, не выпуская его руки. — Пойдём, надо забрать Ойвинда.  
Кто такой чёртов Ойвинд?..  
Швы немилосердно чесались, и Януве обвёл кабинет взглядом в поисках чего-нибудь острого. Ничего. То ли здесь никогда и не было ножей, то ли Гейр, проснувшийся раньше, просто спрятал их.  
«Позволь мне тебе помочь», — сказал он. Януве понял, что действительно выглядит как человек, нуждающийся в помощи — и не факт, что как человек. Его замутило. Сейчас не помешали бы плазмиды — хотя бы одна доза.  
Не разжимая пальцы, свободной рукой он нацарапал на листе: «Разрежь».  
— Что? — не понял Гейр.  
Януве, чувствуя подкатывающее раздражение, ткнул пальцем сначала в зашитый рот, а потом опять в лист бумаги.  
В глазах темнело, и он понадеялся, что Гейр успеет разрезать швы прежде, чем он окончательно перестанет соображать. Пол качался под ногами, как палуба разваливающегося, почти сгнившего корабля.  
Щелчок.  
Напряжённо вглядываясь в темноту, Януве успел заметить небольшой складной нож в руке Гейра.

-15-

— Не болит? — Гейр осторожно провёл пальцем по следам от швов и обрадовался, когда Януве покачал головой.  
— Всё в порядке, — с трудом выдавил он. Слова шли медленно, неохотно, но зато они наконец-то могли поговорить — и это стоило любого ожидания.  
Когда Яно снова отключился, Гейр не позволил себе паниковать — потеря времени могла стоить ему жизни — а быстро и аккуратно разрезал швы на его губах. Коэн, изобретательный сукин сын, превзошёл себя — как только додумался до подобного? Наверняка первые несколько дней ощущения были невыносимыми.  
— Надень пиджак, — велел Гейр. — Тебя опять колотит.  
Яно кивнул, и его скрутил очередной приступ кашля.  
За стенами лаборатории Лэнгфорд было непривычно тихо после нападения мутантов, которых привлёк сигнал тревоги. Туман рассеялся, и теперь ничто не мешало им двигаться дальше. Гейр старался не думать о том, что рука так и не перестала болеть и что он, скорее всего, теперь похож на зомби из дешёвого фильма ужасов — как и Януве, впрочем.  
— Кто такой Ойвинд?  
— Он играет на контрабасе. Я же говорил тебе, разве ты не помнишь? Как-то раз он проспорил тебе, и ему пришлось обриться наголо. В спорах он и правда не силён, но играет как грёбаный дьявол. Да ты ведь и сам слышал.  
— Наверное, — кивнул Януве.  
— Ты обязательно его вспомнишь, когда вы встретитесь.  
— Я постараюсь.  
— Даже не сомневайся, — Гейр сам удивился: так легко стало после того, как Яно снова смог заговорить с ним. Аркадия в этот момент казалась настоящим раем, и даже то, что за каждым углом их могли подстерегать, больше не пугало. Пуля-другая — и проблема решена. — И его, и остальных. Мелкий с ума сойдёт от восторга. Он скучал по тебе больше, чем кто-либо, хотя и не говорил об этом.  
— Тогда откуда ты знаешь?  
— Не всегда нужно говорить, чтобы понимать очевидные вещи.  
Януве посмотрел на него так, будто видел впервые в жизни.  
— Вот как, — наконец сказал он. — Поэтому ты меня не пристрелил.  
— Это же ты, — усмехнулся Гейр.  
Перешагивая через убитых, он вдруг подумал, что точно такую же бойню они устроили в форте — и Яно тоже, должно быть, оставил после себя немало мёртвых мутантов. Это не вызывало никаких чувств — ни раскаяния, ни стыда, ни гордости за содеянное. Просто констатация факта.  
Восторг диктовал условия с виртуозной лёгкостью — убивай, и тогда сможешь достичь цели. Стреляй первым, и тогда протянешь ещё пару дней. Забудь о привычных принципах, и тогда тебя начнут уважать — по крайней мере, так считал Фрэнк Фонтейн, без которого не началась бы гражданская война. О ней Гейр не знал практически ничего, не считая историй, которые казались фантазиями сумасшедшего — и именно поэтому, вероятно, были чистой правдой.  
— Послушай, — нарушил тишину Яно. — Если я снова начну вести себя как псих, свяжи мне руки.  
— Тебе будет больно.  
— Не пори чушь.  
Он выглядел совершенно нормальным. Гейр никогда бы не заподозрил, что у него случаются приступы из-за недостатка плазмидов, если бы не видел их сам. Оставалось только верить, что они успеют добраться до Ойвинда, прежде чем Януве опять перестанет его узнавать.  
— Как ты добрался сюда?  
— Это долгая и неинтересная история, — пожал плечами Гейр, и боль в искалеченной руке вспыхнула с удвоенной силой. — Тебе не понравится.  
— Тогда расскажи мне про остальных, — попросил Януве.  
И Гейр заговорил: о том, как долго они записывали первый альбом и как он сам постоянно спорил с Яно по пустякам, как Хельге впервые надел противогаз, как они тщетно пытались убедить Терье, что не стоит курить в студии. Януве жадно вслушивался, и иногда в его взгляде мелькало узнавание. Кое-что он всё же помнил, пусть и немного, и это чертовски радовало.  
— «Firebird», — внезапно произнёс Яно. — Откуда я это помню?  
— Это гитара мелкого, — улыбнулся Гейр.  
— Он всегда играет только на ней?..  
— Верно.  
Память Януве наконец начала его щадить, и Гейр боялся, что в итоге при встрече с остальными воспоминания просто хлынут сплошным потоком. Это могло свести Яно с ума — слишком много информации для одного момента.  
Как этого избежать, Гейр не представлял. Попытка отвлечь могла спровоцировать приступ ярости, но попробовать стоило.  
— Послушай, — сказал он, помедлив. — Как тебе удалось сбежать? Форт же охраняется.  
Януве долго молчал, не решаясь заговорить, и Гейр боялся смотреть на него, понимая, что увидит нечто, чего никогда не хотел бы видеть. Иногда лицо, за столько лет ставшее родным, становилось похожим на жуткую гротескную маску, и дело было совсем не в сломанном носе и едва распоротых швах. Мутант уступал человеку — ненадолго, но всё же уступал.  
— Охраняется, — наконец процедил Яно. — Ну конечно. Ты сам-то видел, как он охраняется? Всего-то пара полоумных у батисферы и ещё по столько же в коридорах первого этажа. Второй почти пустой.  
— Ты убил их?  
— Кого-то просто оглушил. Других — да. Хотел вернуться к… Потерял бы время.  
Он по-прежнему боялся произносить имя Коэна, и только идиот не понял бы, почему. Гейр вспомнил тетрадь с расплывающимися строками, и ему стало противно от того, каким извращенцем был чёртов маэстро. Забить его до смерти было единственно верным решением.  
— Я убил его, — признался Гейр.  
Януве замер.  
— Коэна? — тихо, явно отказываясь верить в услышанное, спросил он.  
— Да. Гвоздодёром.  
— Хотел бы я это видеть.  
— Было довольно мерзко, — Гейр нахмурился, вспоминая искореженный труп Коэна и запачканный гвоздодёр. — Хельге явно надеялся, что я этого не сделаю. Не знаю, помнишь ты или нет, но он гораздо великодушнее нас всех. Он бы пощадил ублюдка.  
Пальцы Януве скользнули по его рубашке и вцепились в рукав. Его колотила мелкая дрожь, но голос звучал по-прежнему ровно, и это вселяло надежду, пусть и призрачную.  
— Тогда хорошо, что это был ты.  
В глазах мелькнул и почти сразу же исчез знакомый лихорадочный блеск — наверное, сам Гейр перед тем, как опустить оружие на череп Коэна, выглядел точно так же. По лицу Яно было сложно не понять: в любой другой ситуации он не поленился бы дойти до апартаментов маэстро и голыми руками задушить его.  
— Эта мразь обещала нам всё, — не выдержав, заговорил Януве. — Мне, Фицпатрику и остальным. Не знаю, как другие, но Кайла он приковал к клавишам и взорвал.  
— То есть?..  
— В прямом смысле. Взрывчатка, пояс, потроха по стенам.  
— Откуда ты знаешь? — Гейр живо представил Яно, прикованного к роялю, и его передёрнуло. — Коэн сам похвастался?  
— Я пел для него в это время. Стоял рядом с Кайлом. Фортепиано было фальшивым, так что он с первой же минуты знал, что Кайл сдохнет. Просто хотел развлечься.  
Неизвестно, что пугало больше — зашкаливающее спокойствие Януве или фантазия Коэна. Гейр в очередной раз порадовался, что теперь от рук второго больше никто не пострадает.  
— Он нравился тебе?  
— Кайл? — вскинул брови Яно. — Да, пожалуй. Талантливый мальчишка. С ним было интересно.  
Гейр хотел расспросить и об остальных учениках Коэна, но потом вспомнил, как пытал Родригеса, и желание спрашивать пропало так же быстро, как и возникло. Едва ли Януве будет в восторге, узнав, что произошло.  
Они почти уже добрались до кладбища, когда в другой части Аркадии, не так далеко от них, что-то полыхнуло. Кто-то хрипло взвыл, и совсем скоро ноздри защекотал запах дыма.  
— Что за?.. — пробормотал Януве.  
Аркадия горела.

-15,5-

Януве никогда не боялся огня, но пылающая Аркадия означала верную смерть: здесь, в огромном саду, заполненном деревьями, пламя распространялось гораздо быстрее, чем где-либо ещё, и даже то, что некоторые участки были затоплены, не спасало.  
— Осталось совсем немного, — Гейр потянул его к кладбищу и прибавил шагу. — Сейчас заберём Ойвинда и будем думать, где найти остальных.  
— Теперь точно не там, — хмыкнул Януве, вслушиваясь в потрескивание сухих веток. — Если кто-то и пытался спрятаться в той части, выжить после такого невозможно.  
— Они успели спастись.  
— Уверен?  
— Да, — Гейр упрямо сжал губы, и Януве понял, что спорить с ним бесполезно. Воспоминания мало-помалу возвращались, и теперь он наверняка мог сказать, что Гейр всегда был таким упёртым. Что бы ни случилось, он до последнего стоял на своём. — Мы должны попытаться найти их.  
Тихий щелчок заставил их обернуться. Ойвинд с невозмутимым видом рассматривал Януве в оптический прицел.  
— Допустим, — убедившись, кто перед ними, он опустил арбалет, — я и сам могу вас найти.  
Гейр хлопнул Ойвинда по плечу. Януве не рискнул приближаться. Лицо казалось ему знакомым, но всё же не настолько, чтобы сразу же безоговорочно поверить в отсутствие опасности.  
— Яно, это же я.  
— Он мало что помнит, — Гейр нахмурился, и Ойвинд непонимающе взглянул на него. — Из-за плазмидов. Это пройдёт.  
— Или нет, — усмехнулся Януве. — Тут уж как получится.


	5. Chapter 5

-16-

Огонь распространялся гораздо быстрее, чем можно было ожидать, и Гейр начал задыхаться. Вместе с Ойвиндом и Януве они бежали к батисфере, понимая, что искать кого-то в той части Аркадии бесполезно: любой, кто рискнул забрести туда, наверняка обуглился — а те, кто сумел спастись, перебрались куда-то ещё.  
— Нужно уходить отсюда, — Ойвинд прищурился, силясь разглядеть хоть что-то сквозь клубы дыма.  
— А остальные? — вскинулся Гейр.  
— Там никто бы не выжил. Если они успели добраться до станции раньше нас, то искать их надо не здесь.  
Януве стоял у ворот Аркадии, молчаливый и напряжённый до предела, и вглядывался в бушующее совсем неподалёку пламя. С того момента, как он начал сомневаться в том, что действие плазмидов обратимо, ни Гейр, ни Ойвинд не услышали от него ни слова — и это пугало.  
— Руне с трудом на ногах держится, — покачал головой Гейр. — Надеюсь, Хельге с ним.  
— Как будто когда-то было иначе. За этих двоих ты точно можешь быть спокоен. Без Хельге нас бы давно перестреляли.  
Занимать места в батисфере они не спешили: смотрели, не в силах отвернуться, как огонь пожирает труд всей жизни Джулии Лэнгфорд. Выли — недолго и пронзительно — умирающие мутанты. Гейр и не думал о том, чтобы потянуться к револьверу: ни один паук не успел бы добежать до них.  
— Смотри!.. — вдруг выдохнул Ойвинд, вглядевшись в пламя.  
За деревьями мелькнул чей-то силуэт. Можно было подумать, что это очередной мутант, но он и не думал падать — наоборот, продолжал идти вперёд, несмотря на разгорающийся всё сильнее огонь, и не кричал от боли. Пламя не трогало его — полыхали только руки, объятые до локтей.  
Ойвинд вскинул арбалет, деловито прицелился.  
— Не трогай, — покачал головой Гейр.  
— Да эту тварь даже пожар не берёт — думаешь, от одного болта что-то изменится?  
Януве предостерегающе вскинул ладонь, шагнул навстречу пламени — и Гейр замер, глядя, каким спокойным при этом остаётся его лицо. Что бы ни случилось в форте, это сказалось на Яно не лучшим образом, но выдержку вместе с тем он приобрёл поразительную.  
— «Firebird», — расслышал Гейр. В его сознании мелькнула дикая, неправдоподобная догадка.  
— Мелкий?  
— Думаю, да, — кивнул Януве. — Я видел его раньше.  
Человек, которого не коснулась огненная волна, вышел из-за дерева, пошатываясь от изнеможения, и Гейр убедился в правоте Яно: это и правда был Терье — едва державшийся на ногах, со сплошными ожогами вместо рук, но чудом умудрившийся выжить.  
Он приблизился почти вплотную к Януве — и застыл, рассматривая его с суеверным ужасом. Бушующее на ладонях пламя улеглось, и сейчас никто не смог бы сказать, что в пожаре был виноват именно Терье — а в этом Гейр не сомневался ни на секунду.  
— Мелкий, — Яно протянул руку и попытался коснуться обугленных пальцев, но тот отстранился.  
— Януве, — выдавил он хрипло.  
— Надо привести твои руки в порядок.  
— Потом.  
Гейр стоял неподалёку, надеясь, что сейчас ему не придётся их разнимать. Если он мог быть уверен, что ещё какое-то время с Яно ничего не случится, то почему Терье устроил пожар и что с ним творится сейчас, сказать было нельзя.  
— Мелкий, — не выдержал он, — это ты сделал?  
Терье с минуту помялся, опустил голову, стараясь не смотреть на Януве.  
— Вроде того.  
— Я жажду подробностей, — нахмурился Гейр. В этот момент ему хотелось одного — надавать мелкому по шее, потом проделать то же самое с Яно (просто на всякий случай), посадить их обоих в батисферу и исчезнуть из Аркадии как можно скорее. Руне и Хельге, вероятно, оказались намного умнее их самих и давно покинули это чёртово место.  
Сунув обожжённую ладонь в карман брюк, Терье вынул пустой шприц, который Гейр сразу же узнал.  
Ну разумеется.  
Слишком просто — даже для такого отморозка.  
— Я же говорил тебе не трогать этот ёбаный плазмид, — тихо сказал он, подавив желание заорать. — Ты даже не знал, что там.  
— Я испугался, — развёл руками Терье. — Со всех сторон повылезали эти твари, а патронов почти не осталось. Ну, вот и…  
Ойвинд расхохотался.  
— И ты просто сжёг Аркадию, — сказал он, отсмеявшись. — Гениально, блядь.  
— Примерно так и было.  
С треском и шумом рухнуло ещё одно дерево, и Гейр огляделся, убеждаясь, что рядом со станцией батисферы им ничего не грозит. Здесь становилось слишком опасно, пусть они и выбрали защищённый участок.  
— Пора уходить, — бросил он, разворачиваясь. — Руне и Хельге вряд ли вернулись в форт или на рынок.  
— Тогда нужно выбрать другую станцию, — пожал плечами Ойвинд.  
— Желательно в другой стороне.  
— Только не медицинский павильон, — Терье вздрогнул, явно вспоминая дни, которые им довелось там провести. — Есть ведь и более безопасные места.  
Гейр задумался. Ему доводилось слышать о порте «Нептун», прибежище контрабандистов, которое теперь, когда Фонтейн исчез, наверняка было заброшено. Поговаривали, что им заправлял Пич Уилкинс — хороший парень, но параноик тот ещё. Когда началась гражданская война, он оказался между молотом и наковальней — возглавлял контрабандистов Фонтейна, после смерти которого не решался присоединиться к Райану и скрылся от всех в морозильнике рыбного завода. Издёргавшийся, нервный, он был способен на всё, лишь бы вернуть былое спокойствие и не бояться, что Фонтейн может вернуться за ним.  
Если с Уилкинсом договориться, через порт можно пройти без страха быть убитым — но не факт, что тот пойдёт навстречу.  
— Порт «Нептун», — сказал наконец Гейр. — Шанс, что нас примут и дадут добраться до выхода, есть.  
— До выхода? — подал голос Януве.  
— До маяка. Мы уходим, Яно. Совсем.  
Тот кивнул, не отводя взгляда от горящих деревьев. Едва ли он слышал всё, что говорил Гейр.  
В батисфере было удивительно прохладно после полыхающей Аркадии, и Ойвинд сощурился от удовольствия, прислонившись к её холодному борту. Януве стащил грязную рубашку и с остервенением принялся рвать её голыми руками.  
— На повязки, — пояснил он сквозь зубы, поймав взгляд Гейра. Рядом хрипло, со свистом выдохнул Терье. — Давай сюда свои пальцы, мелкий.  
Перевязывая ладони Терье, поразительно быстро приходившие в норму после плазмида, Яно казался абсолютно спокойным, будто никогда и не бывал в форте. Гейр поймал себя на нелепом, вывернутом наизнанку подобии нежности, и поспешил отвернуться.  
Он всегда считал, что несёт за Януве ответственность, но прямо сейчас тот успешно доказывал обратное, ухаживая за мелким так, будто обрёл неосторожного младшего брата, который пытался приготовить завтрак, но обжёгся. И смотреть на них было неловко.  
— Что там, в «Нептуне»? — спросил Ойвинд, любуясь городом в иллюминатор батисферы.  
— Ничего особенного, — отозвался Гейр. — Пара станций до маяка, много замороженной рыбы и контрабандисты. Если они выжили.  
— А если нет?  
— Нам же лучше, — хмыкнул Терье, — я слышал, ими заправляет какой-то мудак, которого называют Старым Персиком. Не хочу знать, за что он получил это прозвище.  
— Наверняка за что-то мерзкое, — Ойвинд едва заметно улыбнулся и наклонился к арбалету, проверяя, всё ли с ним в порядке.  
Рядом с ним, спокойным, несмотря ни на что, Гейр чувствовал себя увереннее. Если кто-то и мог помочь ему справиться с медленно сходящим с ума Януве и принявшим чёртов плазмид мелким, то только Ойвинд.  
Впрочем, утешало и то, что Яно не срывался.  
Он наложил последнюю повязку и теперь сидел напротив Гейра и рассматривал его с неподдельным интересом. Мелкий, вымотанный чёртовым плазмидом, дремал, прислонившись к плечу Януве, и выглядел совершенно беспомощным. От него пахло гарью и табаком.

-16,5-

Осторожно поглаживая забинтованные ладони, Януве вглядывался в лицо Гейра и думал, что давно не чувствовал себя настолько спокойным. Дьявол по-прежнему молчал, и теперь оставалось только выбраться отсюда.  
Если он снова начнёт слышать этот голос, на поверхности наверняка есть специалисты. Люди, дело всей жизни которых — избавлять таких, как Януве, от подобных проблем.  
— Яно, — позвал Гейр.  
Щелчок.  
«Då kan du kjenna varmen av metall», — мелькнуло в его сознании. Януве помнил эту строчку из песни, но только теперь осознал, что её написал Гейр. «Rullett», которую он спел бы в любом состоянии, что бы ни случилось.  
— Прости, я задумался.  
— Ничего страшного. Накинь на мелкого пиджак, его сейчас начнёт колотить.  
Януве послушался. Терье был слишком горячим, и это начинало его беспокоить — хотя, если задуматься, он почти ничего не помнил о том, как они были связаны в прошлом.  
Помнил только их нелепую, провалившуюся попытку написать очередную песню, свою первую затяжку — мелкий, рано пристрастившийся к куреву, пытался навязать его всем, до кого дотянется, — и какую-то пустяковую ссору с Гейром, после которой мелкий напился так, что отсыпался весь день.  
Януве снова взглянул на Терье и сел удобнее — так, чтобы ничто не мешало ему спать.

-17-

— Сраные кретины, — Пич Уилкинс, не оглядываясь, быстрым шагом двинулся по коридору, и они поспешили за ним. — Не придумали ничего лучше, кроме как спалить единственное место, благодаря которому мы все ещё живы! Хорошо, что не вся Аркадия сгорела, иначе мы остались бы без кислорода.  
Терье потупился. Только теперь, ступая след в след за параноиком Уилкинсом, они поняли, насколько им повезло. Без Аркадии не было бы всего Восторга — а, значит, и их самих.  
— Откуда ты узнал, что мы будем здесь? — прищурился Гейр.  
— Да уж у меня-то источников хватит, главное, что успел перехватить вас до пауков. Эти создания на редкость живучи, почти всех моих ребят уволокли, да только Старый Персик не так прост, как другие…  
Уилкинс довольно осклабился, и Гейра передёрнуло. Их спаситель — если его можно было так назвать — оказался на редкость неприятным, и терпеть его стоило лишь ради того, чтобы выбраться отсюда.  
— Ну что, пташка Коэна? — перевёл Уилкинс взгляд на Януве, и тот вздрогнул от неожиданности. Цепкие пальцы, явно не раз сломанные, скользнули по пиджаку, который стащил и отдал ему Терье, одёрнули воротник, царапнули пуговицу. — Допелся? Всех своих друзей решил свести в могилу или парочки тебе хватит?  
— Пошёл на хрен, — хрипло отозвался он.  
— С зашитым ртом ты наверняка нравился всем больше, ну да не суть, раз уж ты здесь.  
Гейр сжал плечо Януве, прежде чем он успел что-то ответить, и встал так, чтобы Уилкинс обращался только к нему.  
— А ты, стало быть, его защитничек? Что ж, похвально, хотя ты ввязался в гиблое дело.  
— Главное, что не твоё, — отмахнулся Гейр.  
В глубине души он был уверен, что этот ответ разозлит Уилкинса, но тот только расхохотался и от души хлопнул его по спине.  
— А ты не промах, парень! Из тебя вышел бы превосходный контрабандист. Мы только таких и берём — с подвешенным языком и стальными кулаками. Драться-то можешь?  
Гейр в упор взглянул на него, надеясь, что он наконец-то заткнётся — и это сработало, пусть и ненадолго. Пробормотав что-то под нос, Уилкинс двинулся дальше, и вскоре из-за угла повеяло холодом.  
— Морозильные камеры? — нахмурился Ойвинд.  
— Лучше убежища не найти, если тебе нужно спрятаться от этих тварей, — Уилкинс выглядел озабоченным. — И ещё кое от кого, ну да это уже не важно, я сам разберусь.  
О проблемах, которые он нажил, связавшись с Фрэнком Фонтейном, знал весь Восторг. Гейр был уверен, что в момент, когда на каждом углу принялись строить догадки насчёт личности загадочного Атласа, Уилкинс перепугался ещё больше: многие подозревали, что Фонтейн не умер, а просто изменил личность, но подтвердить это было некому.  
Коридоры «Нептуна» освещались гораздо лучше, чем полуразрушенный медицинский павильон, и Гейр заметил, что все, даже Януве, чувствовали себя увереннее. Мелкий наконец выпрямился и пошёл вровень с остальными, хотя раньше плёлся в хвосте — однократное принятие плазмида измотало его, но он всё-таки приходил в норму.  
— Жаль, вы не застали это место каких-то полгода назад, — вздохнул Уилкинс, скользнул взглядом по обшарпанным стенам. «Воры и предатели!» — гласила алая надпись на ближайшей. — Какое тут было раздолье для моих ребят, настоящий рай. Мы могли достать всё, что угодно, а теперь? Гляньте на эту дыру.  
— Всегда есть возможность подняться на поверхность, — осторожно предположил Ойвинд.  
— Поверхность, ха! Ну ты и загнул, здоровяк. Как будто не знаешь, насколько у Райана длинные руки. Только сунешься к батисфере — там он тебя и сцапает.  
Гейр уже понял, что добиться от Уилкинса точных сведений нереально — но вот каналы связи у него сохранились неплохие, иначе он никогда не узнал бы, что Коэн сделал с Януве. Наверняка Фонтейн ценил этого ублюдка, сумевшего дотянуться даже до форта.  
Когда они дошли до морозильного отсека, холод от которого распространялся дальше, чем казалось, Терье снова начало колотить, и Ойвинд обхватил его за плечи, тщетно пытаясь согреть.  
— Что, не нравится? — кивнул в сторону мелкого Уилкинс. — Вижу, не нравится. А не надо баловаться «Сожжением».  
— С чего ты решил?.. — начал Гейр.  
— Ты меня сосунком не считай, я эти плазмиды поставлял всему Восторгу — думаешь, не знаю, как после них тяжко? Этому бы отлежаться пару дней, да и пташке тоже, чтоб наверняка.  
— Если ты не против, мы и правда задержимся.  
Уилкинс взглянул на него с неприкрытым удивлением.  
— У меня? Э, нет, парень, так не пойдёт. У меня и так двое лишних — ваших, между прочим. Думал, вы за ними притащились.  
Гейр застыл, и Ойвинд едва не налетел на него.  
— Что ты сказал?  
— Двое ваших у меня, говорю! В противогазе и в маске. Я их вообще сначала чуть не пристрелил, думал, эти, обколотые. Второй на ногах не держится, и так скоро сдохнет, только зря место занимает.  
Уилкинс развернулся, прислонился спиной к двери, всем своим видом показывая, что в морозильный отсек им просто так не попасть.  
— У меня есть просьба, — заявил он. — И ваши люди.  
Гейр потянулся к револьверу, но не успел коснуться его: что-то холодное упёрлось в затылок. В стороне зло выругался Терье, и он понял, что остальных тоже держат на мушке.  
— Чего ты хочешь? — не меняясь в лице, спросил Януве. Это хладнокровие, которое не оставляло его в такие минуты, продолжало удивлять, и Гейр поймал себя на том, что восхищается этим. — Нам нужно просто пройти к станции. И наши люди.  
Уилкинс продолжил, разглядывая его с явным одобрением:  
— Мне нравится этот порт, пташка. Хорошее место для каждого, кто ценит спокойствие и порядок. И меня злит, что некоторые считают, будто могут открыть здесь охоту.  
— Пауки?  
— Паучиха, если быть точным. Осатаневшая тварь, ни с кем не считается и творит что вздумает.  
Терье присвистнул.  
Среди мутантов были и такие, связываться с которыми не рискнул бы даже безумный Коэн. Сохранившие остатки рассудка, от этого они были ещё более опасными, жестокими и изворотливыми. Если один такой поселился в порте «Нептун», понятно, почему Уилкинс так нервничал: даже в одиночку хитрый паук мог перебить банду контрабандистов, подкарауливая их в темноте и утаскивая по очереди.  
— Хочешь, чтобы мы убили её? Тогда нам нужны патроны, — в голосе Януве прорезались до боли знакомые стальные нотки. — Что хочешь в качестве доказательства?  
— Голову, разумеется, — ответил ему в тон Уилкинс. — Патроны будут. Будет даже нож, пташка. Специально для тебя.  
Когда они пожали друг другу руки, Гейр вздохнул с облегчением. Он боялся, что Яно придётся успокаивать, следить за ним, чтобы ничего не произошло, но тот отлично справлялся и без него. Только память подводила, но и с этим можно было разобраться — лишь бы выбраться отсюда.  
— Что ж, — Уилкинс прикрыл ладонью кодовый замок, чтобы никто не видел комбинацию. — Покажу вам этих двоих, чтобы не думали, будто Старый Персик валяет дурака.  
Под дулами револьверов они прошли в морозильный отсек, и Гейр огляделся, запоминая расположение камер. Если там Уилкинс хранит консервы и боеприпасы, то можно попытаться выжать из него ещё больше, но перегибать палку не стоит. Договориться с контрабандистом вполне реально, а вот обворовывать его небезопасно.  
Хельге и Руне он запер в дальней камере. Они лежали на жёстких койках под ворохом старых, но тёплых одеял.  
— Не замёрзнут, — заверил Уилкинс. — Я захожу к ним время от времени, проверяю. Мои парни притаскивают им немного горячего. Провизии хватит, не обеднеем.  
Гейр кивнул, жалея, что не может подойти ближе: опускать оружие контрабандисты не спешили.  
— Хорошо, — он поднял ладони вверх, подтверждая, что они принимают условия Уилкинса. — Как мы узнаем твою паучиху?  
— Вот насчёт этого можешь не переживать, герой, — усмехнулся тот. — Она очень любит цветы и всегда треплет языком, прежде чем перерезать тебе глотку. Я бы на твоём месте почаще смотрел наверх.

-17,5-

Януве смотрел на Руне и Хельге и чувствовал, как сука-мигрень настойчиво сжимает ему виски. Он помнил их лица и теперь мог сказать это наверняка, но больше ничего. Пустота, раздражающая до зубовного скрежета.  
— Расскажи мне ещё, — негромко попросил он Гейра. — Чуть позже.  
— Конечно, — кивнул тот.  
Гейр никогда не говорил ему «нет», и это успокаивало.  
Параноик Уилкинс разрешил им заночевать в убежище, прежде чем идти за чёртовой паучихой, и Януве позволил подступающей усталости одержать верх. Он лёг на пустую койку, которую было попросту нечем застлать, и закрыл глаза.  
— Знаешь, — шепнул ему Гейр, — это было сильно. Не ожидал.  
— Что?  
— То, как ты говорил с Персиком.  
— Он меня достал, — фыркнул Януве почти беззвучно и уткнулся носом в чужое бедро. Меньше всего он ожидал, что Гейр будет сидеть на краю койки и ждать, пока он заснёт. — И ты тоже рискуешь это сделать, потому что я хочу выспаться.  
Он не видел лица Гейра, но не сомневался, что тот улыбается.  
— Узнаю прежнего Шакала, — вклинился в их разговор Ойвинд. — Как скажет что-нибудь, так хочется дать по шее.  
Горячая ладонь легла Януве на лоб, и он не стал отвечать, хотя мог бы. Он не помнил прежнего Шакала, о котором говорили другие — но был уверен, что от него осталось не так много, как им хотелось бы.  
За это почему-то было совестно.  
Проваливаясь в сон, Януве понадеялся, что проснётся таким же, как сейчас — способным соображать и держаться на ногах. Он больше не чувствовал ничего, кроме пальцев Гейра, перебирающих отросшие пряди.  
Щелчок. 

-18-

Утром Старый Персик выпроводил их так быстро, что Гейр едва успел напомнить ему, как им нужны патроны и хотя бы немного еды с собой. Порт «Нептун» внутри, если верить плану, был гораздо больше, чем казался на первый взгляд — да они и не знали о нём столько, сколько Уилкинс. План порта им тоже дал он, не стараясь скрыть презрительную усмешку.  
— Ерунда это всё, парни, — махнул он рукой, глядя, как Терье перезаряжает автомат. — Когда увидите её, палите сразу. Эта сука слишком быстрая, но вы справитесь — а вот у Персика реакция уже не та.  
Януве ухмыльнулся, и Гейр предостерегающе сжал его плечо. Неизвестно, что он сказал бы сейчас Уилкинсу, но стоило держать язык за зубами: пойди что-то не так — и чёртов параноик пристрелит Руне и Хельге.  
Покинув морозильный отсек, они немного расслабились — теперь, когда контрабандисты не держали их на мушке, можно было почувствовать себя спокойнее, да и сменная одежда, выданная Персиком вместо их рванья, стала приятным сюрпризом. Ойвинд, впрочем, бдительности не терял и осматривал потолки.  
— Там дыры, — прищурился он. — Достаточно широкие.  
— Значит, так эта тварь и нападает на людей Уилкинса, — Гейр попытался разглядеть, не мелькнёт ли тень в пробитом отверстии, но было слишком темно. — Понятно, почему они не могли её поймать.  
Порт «Нептун», похоже, был одним из немногих уголков Восторга, которого почти не коснулось всеобщее безумие. Гейр подозревал, что на самом деле здесь было довольно тихо благодаря оперативности Уилкинса и его ребят: они расстреливали мутантов прежде, чем те пробирались на охраняемую территорию.  
— Расчистили нам дорогу, — будто читая мысли Гейра, бросил Ойвинд. — Как великодушно.  
Терье хмыкнул и снова с наслаждением затянулся. Непонятно, почему, но Старый Персик почуял в нём родственную душу и беспрекословно поделился личными запасами курева. Он завалил бы мелкого вонючими сигарами, если бы не Ойвинд, которому они тоже пришлись по вкусу.  
— Я же просил потерпеть, — прошипел Гейр, мгновенно раздражаясь. — У пауков слишком хороший нюх.  
— У них и слух отменный, но тебе это не мешает читать нотации, — пожал плечами Терье.  
Януве, как и тогда, в Аркадии, был странно молчалив и ещё не произнёс ни слова с тех пор, как Уилкинс растолкал их и велел собираться. К тому же он — и это беспокоило Гейра больше всего — не согласился взять револьвер. Ойвинд буквально всучил ему одолженную у Уилкинса пушку.  
Гейр подозревал, что за пазухой у Яно спрятан микрофон, которым тот его едва не придушил: чересчур долго он возился около сумки, собранной перед уходом из лаборатории Лэнгфорд.  
— Ну и дрянь, — вдруг выплюнул Януве, с отвращением разглядывая зажатый в руке тесак с коротким широким лезвием.  
Тесак был явным любимцем Уилкинса: отполированный до блеска, великолепно заточенный. Осматривая его, Ойвинд уважительно присвистнул, а Януве сверкнул глазами, но ничего не сказал.  
«Вернёшь, пташка, — буркнул Уилкинс, с явной неохотой впихивая ему ножны. — Он мне дорог. И приведи в порядок, когда отпилишь этой паскуде башку».  
Выражение лица Яно Гейру совсем не понравилось.  
— Вряд ли он отпустит их просто так, — Ойвинд направил фонарь, тоже выданный Старым Персиком, на очередную дыру в потолке, но там ничего не было. — Будет гонять нас, пока может.  
— Я ему эту сигару знаешь обо что затушу? — процедил Терье.  
Сон явно пошёл ему на пользу. Гейр был рад видеть, что мелкого больше не лихорадит и он твёрдо держится на ногах, но временами он становился невыносимым. Уилкинс и его люди были не по зубам и Терье, и каждый из них знал это наверняка.  
Ойвинд развернул план порта и склонился над ним. Здесь и правда было довольно просторно, а количество коридоров пугало: можно плутать до бесконечности, но так и не найти чёртову паучиху.  
— Давай попробуем пройти сюда, — он провёл пальцем вдоль самого запутанного коридора. — Судя по всему, здесь был чей-то офис. Тихое место, явно защищённое. Лучше убежища не найти.  
— Думаешь, она настолько умная? — вскинул брови Терье. — Ты переоцениваешь эту тварь.  
— А ты недооцениваешь.  
Они двинулись вперёд, не забывая смотреть по сторонам, и Гейр сжал запястье Януве, чтобы тот не отходил от него. Ощущение неправильности происходящего не покидало, и это начинало настораживать — а собственной интуиции стоило доверять. Сегодня Яно был сам не свой, хотя выглядел таким же спокойным, как и в последние пару дней.  
В отличие от медицинского павильона, здесь было не так темно, поэтому кое-где фонарь и не был нужен: мутанты не успели перебить все светильники, развешанные вдоль стен. Если Штайнман был погружён в свои эксперименты и плевал на то, что происходит на его территории, Уилкинс явно не собирался мириться с пауками, завоёвывающими один район Восторга за другим. Горожане, регулярно принимающие плазмиды, сходили с ума гораздо быстрее, чем остальные успевали к этому приготовиться.  
Вспомнив всех мутантов, оставленных позади, Гейр вновь порадовался, что успел завязать с плазмидами раньше, чем его состояние ухудшилось. Серьёзные раны затянулись — и хватит этого. Он всегда брал ровно столько, сколько было нужно — не больше и не меньше.  
Чего не скажешь о Януве.  
— Чей там офис? — спросил Терье, едва заметным движением оттирая Ойвинда от стены. Тот недовольно заворчал — а вот Гейр оценил такое проявление заботы и желание перестраховаться. Мелкий явно выстрелит в мутанта, прыгнувшего с потолка, быстрее, чем Ойвинд вскинет арбалет.  
— Ты думаешь, об этом будут сообщать в плане? Да если бы.  
Гейр посмотрел наверх, и что-то мягкое, почти невесомое мазнуло его по щеке. Он вздрогнул, инстинктивно отшатнувшись: после медицинского павильона было бы странно не относиться с опаской ко всему, что может быть подвешенным на люстре.  
— Фонарь, — выдавил он, радуясь, что голос почти не дрожит.  
Луч света выхватил что-то маленькое и алое на полу.  
— Это всего лишь лепесток, — Ойвинд поднял его и поднёс к самому лицу Гейра. — Роза. Ничего больше.  
Наверху что-то заскрежетало. Гейра передёрнуло: этот звук он узнал бы из тысячи других. Так развлекались пауки, вооружённые остро заточенным подобием серпов. Каждый раз, когда издали доносился этот проклятый скрежет, им приходилось срочно искать убежище: если одного мутанта ещё можно было пристрелить, против нескольких тварей они едва продержались бы.  
Благодаря АДАМу, за который пауки убивали каждого, до кого могли дотянуться, они превосходили обычных людей по всем параметрам. Изворотливые, обладающие отличными обонянием и слухом, они могли передвигаться совершенно бесшумно, нападали на одиноких, вымотанных горожан и резали им глотки.  
Если верить Руне, видевшему всё, что творилось на территории Штайнмана, пауки были каннибалами. После этой новости Гейр перестал приглядываться к изувеченным трупам в коридорах: боялся, что увидит обглоданные конечности и прогрызенные в груди и животе дыры.  
— Персик говорил, она любит цветы, — подал голос Януве. Лицо его стало злым и сосредоточенным.  
Скрежет стал громче. Наверху засмеялись — хрипло, исступлённо, с нескрываемым презрением. Это и правда была паучиха, сумевшая сохранить остатки разума и оттого ещё более опасная. Обычно ими не двигало ничего, кроме желания получить АДАМ — но явно не в этот раз.  
— Что там ползает у меня в саду? — протянула паучиха, будто издеваясь, и по спине Гейра пробежал знакомый холодок.  
Нельзя позволить страху одержать верх. Только не сейчас, когда опасность угрожает не ему одному.  
— Спускайся, сука! — выплюнул Терье зло. — Такая храбрая, когда мы не можем до тебя дотянуться?  
Она снова захохотала — на сей раз громче. Лезвие застучало по решётке вентиляции, монотонно и настойчиво, неотвратимо, как удар топора. Это нервировало, выбивало из равновесия.  
— Кто может осуждать женщину, пожелавшую разнообразия? — донеслось сверху.  
Гейр перевёл взгляд на Януве и даже в полумраке различил, как лихорадочно блестят его глаза.  
Это сулило большую беду.

-18,5-

«Просыпайся, Януве», — вкрадчиво протянул Дьявол, и он почувствовал, как пол снова уходит из-под ног. Гейр что-то кричал — совсем близко, буквально в шаге от него — но Януве не различал ни слова.  
Разноцветные пятна, мелькавшие перед глазами, исчезли так же внезапно, как и появились. Он повернулся к Гейру, поднялся, игнорируя протянутую руку, и взглянул наверх, в дыру, зияющую в потолке.  
— Ты, — выплюнул он, и пальцы сжались на рукояти ножа, одолженного Уилкинсом.  
— Посмотри на меня! — отозвалась паучиха.  
Он увидел её — скрючившуюся в приступе дикого смеха, вооружённую, гибкую и тонкую. До того, как попасть под воздействие плазмидов, она наверняка была красавицей, но теперь от одного взгляда на её лицо Януве передёргивало.  
Лепестки роз полетели на пол, и рядом сдавленно охнул Терье. Происходящее казалось нереальным — особенно теперь, когда Дьявол снова заговорил с ним. Януве чувствовал, как ярость заполняет его до краёв, и это почему-то радовало.  
— Только ты и я, — сказал он хрипло, выходя вперёд.  
Изуродованное лицо исказилось ещё сильнее. Паучиха пристально рассматривала его: сломанный нос, губы со следами швов, залитую кровью рубашку. Её внимание было приковано к нему — и это показалось Януве таким нелепым, что он не смог удержаться от смеха.  
— Давай, — добавил он. — Посмотрим, кто кого обгонит.  
Не задумываясь о том, что будут делать остальные, он скользнул за угол и бросился бежать так быстро, как только возможно. Коридор петлял под ногами, смех паучихи — интересно, как эту тварь звали до того, как?.. — мешал сконцентрироваться, а каменная плитка была слишком скользкой.  
— Иди сюда, — выдохнул Януве, резко останавливаясь.  
За спиной у него мелькнула тень.


	6. Chapter 6

-19-

С тихим шорохом металлическая дверь поднялась — и сразу же встала на место, будто за ней никто и не скрывался. Гейр бросился вперёд, надеясь, что успеет пристрелить паучиху прежде, чем она набросится на Януве.  
— Яно, осторожней! — крикнул он, на бегу выхватывая револьвер. — Яно?  
За спиной тяжело и хрипло дышал Ойвинд, явно не готовый к тому, что им снова придётся куда-то бежать. Над ними — чуть впереди — разносился по всему коридору скрежет металла.  
— Постой, — Терье схватил Гейра за плечо, не давая бежать дальше. — Тихо. Ты разве не слышишь?  
Он послушно замер, прислонился к стене, пытаясь отдышаться.  
— …сюда, — донесся до них голос Яно.  
Рассмеялась — коротко, точно кто-то внезапно заткнул ей рот, — и сразу же умолкла паучиха. Что-то ударилось о стену — а затем ещё и ещё, и Гейр расслышал отвратительное, ни с чем не сравнимое и узнаваемое бульканье.  
Так бывает, вспомнил он, когда кровь хлещет в горло.  
Ойвинд вскинул арбалет и завернул за угол. Он оставался хладнокровным, несмотря ни на что, и ему стоило позавидовать: сам Гейр боролся с подступающей паникой и тщетно старался выровнять дыхание.  
Он сделал шаг вперёд, и под ботинком хлюпнуло. Кровь — и кому она только принадлежала? — забрызгала полы и стены, и вокруг не было никого, кроме Януве и паучихи. Он держал её, уже мёртвую, за шею, и размеренно вколачивал лицом в стену, не замечая, что оно и так превратилось в кровавое месиво.  
— Януве, — сказал Ойвинд негромко, но твёрдо. — Брось её.  
Тот покачал головой.  
— Яно, пожалуйста, — прибавил Гейр.  
Едва слышный сип дал ему знать, что они ошиблись: тварь была жива, хотя давалось ей это явно непросто. Рука, касающаяся пола, шевельнулась, и пальцы заскребли плитку. Паучиха пыталась бороться за жизнь — из последних сил, но всё же пыталась.  
Любой человек давно умер бы. Гейр в очередной раз удивился, насколько живучими бывают мутанты. Использование плазмидов помогло им перейти на ступень, находившуюся за гранью понимания обычных людей, и это одновременно пугало и восхищало.  
Он ненавидел плазмиды — но не мог не признать, что они были по-своему гениальной идеей. Бриджит Тененбаум, женщина, создававшая их для «Фонтейн Футуристикс», не зря считалась одним из светлейших умов Восторга.  
Паучиха захрипела, вцепилась в запястье Януве, силясь отнять его руки от шеи, но тщетно: хватка была железной.  
— Моя молодость! — разобрал Гейр. — Моя молодость!  
Слова давались ей с невероятным трудом. Яно взглянул на неё и сжал пальцы ещё крепче. Хруст, последовавший за этим, было невозможно спутать с чем-то другим: он попросту сломал паучихе шею, и она обмякла в его руках, окровавленная и донельзя уродливая.  
Даже сквозь запах крови пробивался цветочный аромат — едва уловимый, казавшийся чем-то нереальным посреди сходящего с ума города. Паучиха, кем бы она ни была прежде, и правда обожала цветы — насчёт этого Старый Персик не наврал.  
— Януве, отпусти её, — помедлив, произнёс Гейр. — Она уже мертва.  
— Я понял.  
Его голос был тихим и надтреснутым, будто доносился из старой рации. Януве с отвращением оттолкнул обмякшее тело и поднялся — всклокоченный, перемазанный кровью паучихи, пошатывающийся от усталости. Пальцы, перенапряжённые и дрожащие, легли на рукоять ножа.  
— Не вздумай, — вскинулся Гейр, но осёкся, понимая, что любое неверное движение может спровоцировать Яно. — Давай это сделаю я.  
— Отойди, — покачал он головой.  
Лезвие блеснуло в трясущейся руке, и Гейр шагнул навстречу, но был остановлен Ойвиндом.  
— Не надо. Сам же и напорешься.  
Прежде ни один из них не нашёл бы такую Вселенную, где Яно мог бы зарезать его — да и вообще кого бы то ни было, но теперь рисковать не стоило. Гейр знал, что Ойвинд прав. Слишком опасно.  
Паучиха, распластанная на полу, больше не шевелилась. Её лицо застыло в гримасе, отдалённо напоминающей улыбку, и на долю секунды могло показаться, что она смеётся над Януве.  
Просто наваждение, напомнил себе Гейр.  
Наваждение.  
Дурной морок.  
— Не надо, Яно, — попросил он. — Пожалуйста, не надо. Это…  
— …не принесёт мне мира? — отозвался Януве со странной, абсолютно чужой усмешкой. — Откуда ты знаешь?  
— И это тоже. Ты никогда не был убийцей.  
Гейр осёкся, вспоминая всех, кто преграждал Яно путь из форта. Он давно стал убийцей — как и остальные. Пристрелить мутанта стало чем-то таким же естественным, как выкурить сигару или опустошить бокал виски. Щупальца Восторга, оплетавшие их, сжимались сильнее.  
Этот город был гораздо более живым, чем все они вместе взятые.  
Нож коснулся горла убитой паучихи, на пол хлынуло алое, неожиданно яркое даже в полутьме. Януве надавил сильнее, не замечая, как передёрнуло Терье, как пытается не отводить взгляда Ойвинд.  
— Я должен тебе помочь, — Гейр пытался сказать что-то ещё, но в горле пересохло, как после долгой пробежки, и ужасно хотелось пить. Он облизал потрескавшиеся губы и велел себе успокоиться, но получалось так себе. Кровь заливала трещины в каменном полу.  
— Как видишь, — Януве перешёл на свистящий шёпот, — я прекрасно справляюсь и сам.  
Наконец он поднялся, держа голову паучихи за длинные растрепавшиеся волосы, и с тем же непроницаемым лицом двинулся обратно, ни на кого не глядя. Гейр отступил, давая ему пройти, и даже Ойвинд не произнёс ни слова.  
Алая цепочка капель тянулась от них к удаляющемуся Януве. В полном молчании они пошли за ним; Гейр чувствовал тугой клубок в горле и старался лишний раз не вдыхать знакомый металлический запах.  
Никто так и не нарушил тишину, прерываемую только водой, капающей с верхних ярусов, пока они не дошли до морозильного отсека. За тяжёлой дверью кто-то копошился; Гейр расслышал отборную брань на родном языке и понял, что Руне и Хельге наконец-то очнулись.  
Единственная хорошая новость за этот день.  
— А ты тёмная лошадка! — присвистнул Уилкинс, без намёка на брезгливость отбирая у Яно голову паучихи. — Да, и впрямь та самая паскуда… Я думал, у тебя кишка тонка, а ты всем показал. Порадовал Старого Персика, ничего не скажешь. Теперь можете забирать ваших двоих — и убирайтесь отсюда, пока не перестреляли.  
— Не очень-то вежливо с твоей стороны, — фыркнул Ойвинд, на что тот только махнул рукой, хрипло хохотнув.  
— Вы-то, что ли, думали о правилах этикета, когда вламывались на мою территорию?.. Сомневаюсь.  
Уилкинс распахнул дверь одной из камер и выпустил Хельге и Руне — замёрзших, но выспавшихся и немного пришедших в себя. Последний, взглянув на Старого Персика, выругался настолько грязно, что Гейр едва успел скрыть удивление — перейти на английский Руне, конечно, не потрудился.  
— Чёрт знает что, — покачал головой Хельге. — Долго же вы копались.  
Ойвинд только усмехнулся и отступил в сторону, давая ему увидеть Януве, который разглядывал обледеневшую стену так, будто в жизни не встречал ничего более интересного.  
— У Яно проблемы с памятью, — шепнул Гейр, когда Хельге шагнул к ним. Непонятно, что именно он хотел сделать — просто удостовериться, что это Януве, или обнять его, — но это в любом случае было плохой идеей. — Будь осторожен. Он помнит, что это ты, насчёт остального не уверен.  
Не поворачиваясь, Януве избавился от ножен, висевших на поясе, и протянул их Уилкинсу.  
— Нам понадобится ещё еда, — сказал он. — И патроны.  
— Не пытайся обворовать меня, пташка. Я уже дал вам достаточно для того, чтобы вы убрались отсюда и не действовали мне на нервы.  
Яно наконец обернулся, и Гейр увидел, что он улыбается — так широко, как только возможно, дико и почти безумно.  
— Нет, — возразил он мягко, но возражать ему не стал бы никто. — Недостаточно.

-19,5-

«С возвращением, Януве».  
Впервые за долгое время ему было по-настоящему легко — настолько, что хотелось петь. Он стоял напротив Уилкинса, как никогда ясно понимая, чего ему могут стоить такие слова — и оттого было ещё веселее.  
Наверное, именно это и называлось сумасшествием — Януве не знал наверняка и не собирался об этом задумываться.  
— Да ты шутишь, пташка, — прищурился Уилкинс. — Пустить тебе пулю в лоб?  
— Конечно, — согласился он, не раздумывая ни секунды. — Стреляй, Персик.  
Гейр бросился к нему, но Януве предостерегающе вскинул руку, и тот замер, не решаясь вмешиваться. Уголок рта Уилкинса нервно подёргивался. Старый Персик мигом растерял всё своё напускное спокойствие и перестал чувствовать себя хозяином порта.  
«Может быть, убьём его?» — спросил Дьявол, и Януве покачал головой, не думая, смотрит на него сейчас кто-нибудь или нет. Все остальные голоса звучали так, будто кто-то пытался докричаться до него из-под толщи воды.  
Нужно было выбираться отсюда — об этом, кажется, говорил Гейр.  
На поверхность.  
— Или убей меня, или дай то, о чём я прошу, — продолжил он, заметив, что взгляд Уилкинса смягчился. — Мы убили эту тварь для тебя — этого мало?  
— Ты просишь больше, чем я могу дать.  
Конечно, Януве не поверил ему. Только дурак бы поверил контрабандисту, особенно обладающему такой репутацией.  
— Я прошу не так много.  
Уилкинс взглянул на него в упор.  
— Да провались.

-20-

Гейр был свято уверен, что убийство паучихи повлечёт за собой срыв — но прежний Януве просто исчез, а вместо него появился совсем другой человек. Хладнокровный, расчётливый и при этом явно далёкий от нормального. Безумие, одолевающее каждого, кто регулярно принимал плазмиды, то поднималось в нём волной, то вновь отступало.  
Тот, кто скалился, глядя на Пича Уилкинса, по-прежнему был Януве — и вместе с тем перестал им быть.  
— Да провались, — повторил Старый Персик. — Ты порадовал меня, Оттесен, поэтому чёрт с тобой. Возьмёте ещё.  
Он больше не называл Яно пташкой и смотрел с нескрываемым уважением, хотя любой бы понял: происходящее Уилкинса совсем не радует. Не каждый мог позволить себе выжать из контрабандистов больше, чем они обещали. Собственный кодекс они соблюдали несмотря ни на что — и даже то, что в Восторге и за его пределами каждый их шаг считался нарушением закона, никого не смущало.  
— Как подняться на поверхность? — спросил Ойвинд, наблюдая, как один из людей Уилкинса нагружает потрёпанный рюкзак консервными банками.  
— Никак, парень, — пожал плечами тот. — Я ж предупреждал: у Райана цепкие руки, а главное, длинные. Неподалёку от ресторана «Кашмир» есть станция — оттуда батисфера поднимается к маяку. Но это дохлый номер. Если Райан жив, в чём я уверен, он перехватит вас именно там.  
Верилось в это с трудом. Эндрю Райан бесследно исчез, как только началась гражданская война, и до сегодняшнего дня о нём не слышали ни в одном районе Восторга — иначе новость разлетелась бы со сверхъестественной скоростью. Возможно, Фонтейн всё-таки умудрился пристрелить его, но говорили, что Райан сделал всё, чтобы обеспечить себе бессмертие — по крайней мере, пока не покинет город.  
— Зачем мы ему? — удивился Терье. — Посмотри, во что превратился Восторг. Думаешь, тут можно жить? Да любой сделает всё возможное, чтобы выбраться.  
— Ты плохо понимаешь, что такое жизнь в Восторге, блондиночка, — довольно хохотнул Уилкинс. — Когда мы попали сюда, мы поклялись соблюдать правило номер один: никто не попадёт в город без приглашения Райана и никто отсюда не выйдет. Возможно, сейчас ему и плевать на вас, но всё изменится, как только вы сунетесь к батисфере.  
— Это бред.  
— Это Восторг, парень. Он уже сожрал нас всех, остаётся только переварить. Мы все — часть этого города. Часть океана. Мы живём здесь и сдохнем здесь. Ты можешь возражать, если хочешь, но вы все в тупике.  
Уилкинс удостоверился, что всё необходимое упаковано в рюкзаки, и жестом показал, что их можно забрать.  
— А теперь проваливайте. Пытайтесь выбраться, если хотите. Старый Персик так великодушен, что и карту города вам даст, — с ухмылкой он впихнул карту в руки Гейра. — Если хоть один из вас выберется, я выпью за него.  
Дверь морозильного отсека с грохотом захлопнулась. Они остались снаружи, вслушиваясь в шорох шагов и замысловатую брань Уилкинса, но вскоре всё затихло. Контрабандисты не собирались выпроваживать их из порта, уверенные, что они уберутся и так.  
— Дерьмово, — вздохнул Терье, поправляя лямку рюкзака. — В последний раз мы были в «Кашмире»… Когда?  
— Когда играли там через пару недель после переезда. А потом ты кого-то туда водил, нет?  
Мелкий стушевался, а Гейр с трудом сдержал улыбку: как только они перебрались в Восторг, горожанки и правда заинтересовались Терье больше, чем кем-либо другим, и иногда он возвращался в апартаменты под утро, пропахший виски и духами, до неприличия счастливый. Первое время Януве ядовито комментировал каждый такой случай, а потом махнул рукой — каждый из них мог заниматься чем угодно, лишь бы не мешало концертам.  
— Водил, — буркнул наконец Терье. — А теперь пошли отсюда.  
— Там были такие креветки, — Ойвинд на долю секунды прикрыл глаза и улыбнулся. — Сейчас бы не отказался от пары порций.  
Тут он был прав: блюда из морепродуктов в «Кашмире» считались лучшими в городе, и не случайно Януве, их большой любитель, никогда не отказывался там выступить. После выступлений их всегда ждал богато накрытый стол — как, впрочем, и в любом другом заведении.  
«Kaizers Orchestra» не были группой, зарабатывающей на жизнь игрой в ресторанах, но в Восторге никто и не собирался выворачиваться наизнанку ради пары десятков долларов. Это стало развлечением, способом неплохо провести время и пообщаться с горожанами — и ничем другим.  
Кроме того, Януве считал — и в этом Гейр всегда его поддерживал, — что будет лучше, если в Восторге у них появится как можно больше знакомых. Слишком маленький по сравнению с любой столицей на поверхности, этот город сводил людей, которые никогда не встретились бы, не окажись они на дне океана. Совсем скоро после переезда Януве легко нашёл общий язык со всеми — не считая, пожалуй, учёных, прозванных светлейшими умами Восторга, но те в принципе не собирались идти с кем-то на контакт, если собеседник не представлял для них научный интерес.  
Гейру нравился «Кашмир». Роскошное место, умудрившееся при этом сохранить почти домашний уют, и завсегдатаи, почти с каждым из которых он успел познакомиться. Никакого молодняка, одурманенного плазмидами — только солидные люди, любившие скоротать вечер за хорошим ужином и живой музыкой.  
Он слышал, что этот ресторан очень любил Салливан, отвечавший за безопасность Восторга — известная персона, чья репутация бежала впереди него, он был известен как человек, чьи слова никогда не расходились с делом. Но когда они стали играть в «Кашмире», он уже прекратил приходить, а потом и вовсе пропал. Говорили, будто Салливан не пережил начало гражданской войны, но Гейр в это не верил. Человек, знающий всё о системах наблюдения города, не мог так легко умереть.  
— О чём задумался? — Януве, чьё выражение лица заметно смягчилось после того, как они распрощались с Уилкинсом, ткнул его в бок.  
— Просто интересно, осталось ли что-то от «Кашмира».  
— Вряд ли. Коэн, — он поморщился, и Гейр перехватил его запястье, успокаивая. — иногда делился новостями из других районов. Он сам никогда не покидал форта, но его люди — да.  
— Что он сказал?  
— Что из «Кашмира», если я правильно помню, даже пауки ушли. Там нечего ловить.  
Это настораживало. Все знали, что пауки сильнее кого бы то ни было в Восторге, поэтому горожане, не свихнувшиеся окончательно, старались держаться подальше от мест, где можно было с ними столкнуться.  
Исключением из всех правил были только Большие Папочки, с которыми не справился бы никто. Мутанты могли покинуть какой-то район лишь в одном случае — если там собирала АДАМ Маленькая Сестричка, за которой по пятам следовал такой гигант.  
Им невероятно повезло, что встреч с Сестричками и их опекунами всё это время удавалось избегать. Это казалось чудом: в каждом районе Восторга можно было наткнуться на них, но опасность всё же миновала.  
Гейр не был уверен, что и теперь удача будет улыбаться им по-прежнему.  
— Мутанты просто так не разбегаются, — подтвердил опасения Гейра Хельге. — Если их там нет, то есть что-то другое.  
— Сейчас не это важно, — вклинился в разговор Ойвинд, плечо которого оттягивал рюкзак с консервами. — А то, что на ту станцию батисферы нельзя попасть просто так. Отсюда мы можем только вернуться в медицинский павильон.  
Гейр быстро взглянул на Руне и заметил, как он побледнел. Маска, скрывавшая изуродованное лицо, потерялась ещё в Аркадии, и теперь любое проявление эмоций искажало его ещё сильнее. Они почти успели привыкнуть к этому, но даже Хельге временами передёргивало, а это говорило о многом.  
— Штайнмана в тот раз не было в отделении, — пожал плечами Терье.  
— Это не означает, что он покинул павильон, — возразил Гейр. — Но мы попытаемся пройти. Тихо и незаметно. Никаких перестрелок. Просто пройдём насквозь и сделаем всё, чтобы нас не засекли. Ясно?  
— Куда уж яснее.  
Возвращаться в медицинский павильон было себе дороже, но выбора не оставалось, и единственное, о чём думал Гейр — чего ожидать от Януве. Убийство паучихи он перенёс с поразительным хладнокровием.  
И это пугало сильнее, чем возможный срыв.  
Гораздо сильнее.

-20,5-

Покидая порт «Нептун», Януве успел даже пожалеть о том, что им уже приходится уходить: здесь было сравнительно светло и спокойно, особенно по сравнению с фортом, да и Старый Персик не вызывал у него такой неприязни.  
Он отлично понимал язык силы, и поэтому с ним удалось договориться.  
«Ты удивительный, Януве», — довольно протянул Дьявол, и тот скривился, не выпуская руки Гейра.  
Он давно заметил: Дьявола почти не было слышно, когда рядом находился кто-то ещё, и за это стоило цепляться так крепко, как только возможно. Януве успел привыкнуть к тишине, которая воцарилась в его голове с появлением Гейра.  
— Помнишь тот концерт, когда ты ушёл с Джиллиан? — Ойвинд коротко хохотнул, догоняя Терье. — Брюнетка с короткой стрижкой. Ты тогда облажался в «Kontroll på kontinentet».  
— Не облажался, — возразил тот.  
Щелчок.  
Януве прикрыл глаза, зная, что Гейр не даст ему упасть на ровном месте. Воспоминания снова нахлынули — неотвратимые и назойливые, похожие на фрагменты старого фильма.  
Ресторан «Кашмир» — ярко освещённый, просторный, с искрящимся в свете люстр хрусталём и белоснежными скатертями. Терье, протягивающий бокал вина неизвестной девушке — вероятно, той самой Джиллиан. Смеющийся Гейр.  
Щелчок.  
— Я это помню, — произнёс он негромко. — Судя по всему, было весело.  
— Ну конечно, — фыркнул Терье. — Зато ты не помнишь, как выговаривал мне. Это же всего одна ошибка.  
Он, конечно, не обижался.  
— Всего одна, — легко согласился Януве.  
Было спокойно.

-21-

Медицинский павильон, зачищенный ими в прошлый раз, теперь уже не казался таким жутким — некоторые коридоры были затоплены, приходилось идти гораздо осторожнее, чтобы не споткнуться о брошенную коляску или капельницу, но и только. На мёртвых Гейр успел наглядеться. Здесь, в Восторге, убитые больше никого не удивляли.  
В хирургическом отделении было по-прежнему темно и тихо.  
— Может, Штайнмана уже кто-то прирезал? — с надеждой спросил Терье, и тогда Гейр украдкой взглянул на Руне. Внешне тот оставался спокоен — едва ли надолго, но всё же.  
— Было бы неплохо.  
Януве стоял рядом с Гейром, всё ещё молчаливый и настороженный, но после разговора о концерте в ресторане «Кашмир» лихорадочный блеск в его глазах наконец потух. Он так силился вспомнить хоть что-нибудь, что перестал заострять внимание на событиях, произошедших в последние несколько дней, и конфликт с Уилкинсом, кажется, больше его не волновал.  
— Карту бы получше, а не это, — вздохнул Ойвинд.  
Гейр вспомнил многозначительную ухмылку Старого Персика. Он не сомневался: более подробная карта у этого ублюдка была, контрабандисты вдоль и поперёк исследовали весь Восторг, вплоть до нижних ярусов, где выполняли грязную работу. Но Уилкинс никогда не поделился бы с ними.  
— И без неё обойдёмся.  
Единственное, чего хотелось — избежать дороги через хирургическое отделение. В любом районе Восторга существовали потайные пути, известные совсем немногим. Прежде ими пользовался разнокалиберный обслуживающий персонал: Райан считал, что хорошую прислугу не видно и не слышно.  
Многие горожане не догадывались, что творится в стенах Восторга. Контрабандисты наверняка пользовались теми же путями, что и прислуга, а Гейр услышал об их существовании случайно. Сейчас другая дорога через медицинский павильон могла бы спасти их.  
В этот момент Гейр пожалел, что никогда не присматривался к тем, кто разносит еду и чистит ковры в коридорах. Будь он внимательнее, они нашли бы выход, но эта сторона Восторга давно перестала волновать и его, и остальных.  
— Ладно, — отрывисто бросил Хельге. Выглядел он гораздо лучше, чем в Аркадии, когда им пришлось разделиться — пара ночей у контрабандистов пошла ему на пользу. — Пройдём и так.  
Гейр привычно сжал плечо Януве. Вести его сквозь умирающий город оказалось не так сложно, но успокаиваться было рано.  
Они продолжили путь. Каждый шаг отдавался в стенах медицинского павильона, не обитых тканью, гулким эхом. Это раздражало: если кто-то из уцелевших мутантов мог заметить их здесь, он наверняка уже следовал за ними по пятам.  
— Помните это место? — спросил Ойвинд, рассматривая погасшую витрину «Круга ценностей». Когда-то здесь можно было купить питательные батончики и кофе, разлитый в жестяные банки, а теперь кто-то разбил стекло и опустошил автомат. — Мы вроде тут не проходили.  
— Потому что надо было налево, — недовольно буркнул Терье, пиная каталку, которую кто-то из персонала бросил у стены. Та врезалась в автомат с пронзительным скрипом и снова застыла.  
— Ты можешь не привлекать к нам ещё больше внимания?  
— Ну прости, блядь, пожалуйста.  
После того, что случилось в Аркадии, мелкий вроде притих, но чем дальше они продвигались, тем быстрее к нему возвращался прежний настрой. Вспыльчивый и раздражительный, Терье и раньше был далёк от идеала, но теперь Гейр опасался, что желание дать ему по лицу вскоре перестанет быть простым желанием.  
Всё это зашло слишком далеко.  
— Заткнись, будь любезен, — не выдержал он. Яно удивлённо покосился, но промолчал. — Если сюда в очередной раз сбегутся, мы все тут передохнем.  
— До сих пор не передохли ведь.  
Терье пожал плечами, всем своим видом показывая, насколько ему безразлично, заметят их или нет. Такая неосмотрительность выбивала из колеи. Его можно было понять: совсем скоро они должны оказаться в батисфере, которая вернёт их на поверхность, и теперь мелкий позволил себе расслабиться, поверив в лучшее. Но Гейр никогда не был таким оптимистом и знал, что не успокоится, пока не увидит собственными глазами чёртов маяк.  
— И поэтому давай не будем проверять друг друга на прочность, — попросил он. — Хочешь сказать какую-нибудь дрянь — покури.  
— Какая щедрость, — процедил Терье, но сигару всё-таки достал.  
Ойвинд, не поворачиваясь, протянул руку:  
— И мне.  
Запахло дорогим табаком — возможно, другим это и нравилось, но Гейр курево не переносил на дух. Он махнул рукой, отгоняя дым, и пошёл дальше, не глядя на Терье. Делать мелкому замечания после того, как сам дал добро, было чревато. Лучше пусть курит, чем сшибает всё на своём пути.  
— Персик всё-таки золото. Сукин сын, но золото, — пробормотал Ойвинд, затягиваясь. — Хорошо, что ты ему понравился.  
— Как будто могло быть иначе.  
— Жаль, что со светом тут паршиво, — подал голос Руне. — Оружие и еда — это, конечно, хорошо, но можно было и про фонари вспомнить. Наши почти перегорели.  
Узкий и насквозь пропахший медикаментами и сыростью, коридор вскоре разделился на два. Справа с трудом можно было разобрать надпись «Хирургическое отделение» на погасшей табличке. Слева обвалилось несколько плит с потолка, но проход всё ещё был свободен.  
Хельге недовольно нахмурился.  
— С потолка сейчас посыплются пауки, — сказал он, — но в хирургическое больше не сунемся. Кто против?  
— Эй, мог бы и не спрашивать, — фыркнул Терье. — Я бы полез туда только с хорошим запасом ЕВЫ.  
— Никакого огня.  
— Я понял, понял. Обойдусь патронами.  
Они завернули налево. Гейр поморщился: протекали не только стены, но и потолки, и за шиворот лилась вода. Со светом здесь и правда были серьёзные проблемы. В других районах Восторга им везло больше, но в медицинском павильоне половина коридоров погрузилась во мрак, да и в кабинеты он не рискнул бы заходить.  
Оставалось надеяться, что Штайнман — если он ещё жив — просто свихнулся: способности видеть в темноте это ему не прибавит, а вот порция плазмидов — вполне. Безумец — это ещё куда ни шло; безумец, переживший метаморфозу, вряд ли выпустит их отсюда.  
— Руне, потолок за тобой, — скомандовал Хельге. — И смотрите по сторонам. Коридор узкий, но вряд ли все двери забаррикадированы.  
Гейр как раз взглянул в тёмный провал на месте выбитой двери, но изнутри не доносилось ни звука. Игнорируя очередную вспышку боли, он вскинул револьвер, не решаясь стрелять. Любой шум мог привлечь внимание пауков.  
— Там никого нет, — прошипел Ойвинд за спиной, — тихо. Просто идём дальше. Давай, аккуратно, только опусти его.  
— Как скажешь.  
Януве и Терье замыкали цепочку. Гейр с трудом подавил желание обернуться, но всё же двинулся дальше: тормозить не стоило.  
Коридор вильнул вправо, и вдалеке забрезжил свет. Кажется, они приближались к холлу медицинского павильона, откуда когда-то начали путь в форт.  
— Наверняка там пауков полно, — присвистнул Терье. — Ставки делать будем?  
— Убьют нас или убьют? — спросил Ойвинд. — Даже не знаю, что и выбрать. Поставлю на «убьют». Сколько я получу?  
— Я отдам тебе ещё пару сигар.  
— Идёт.  
Источник света приближался. Гейр смог разглядеть очередной сломанный автомат с едой, поваленную скамейку и замёрзшую дверь стоматологии.  
— Мы почти в холле, — едва слышно произнёс он сквозь зубы и услышал, как Ойвинд зарядил арбалет. — Пошли.  
— Будем действовать, как в Аркадии, — добавил Хельге. — Окажемся снаружи — и бегом. Отстреливаться только по необходимости; патроны не тратить.  
На мгновение Гейра ослепили яркие лампы холла медицинского павильона, а потом он бросился вперёд так быстро, как только мог. В руке бешено трясся револьвер. Сейчас он не смог бы выстрелить точно, даже если бы очень захотел — но это и не имело никакого значения.  
Пока путь был свободен.

-21,5-

— Передай сигару, засранец, — хохотнул Ойвинд и легко ткнул Терье в бок. Он с наслаждением вытянулся прямо на ступенях и выглядел так, будто ничего страшного и не произошло: такой же убийственно спокойный, как и всегда, и улыбчивый.  
— Да пожалуйста.  
Януве сидел рядом, прислонившись к плечу Гейра, и кутался в его пиджак. Снаружи было прохладнее, чем они рассчитывали. Рядом Хельге без особого удовольствия рассматривал кровоточащую ссадину на боку.  
— Выглядит мерзко, — тихо сказал Руне, — но быстро пройдёт.  
— Я знаю.  
Хельге улыбнулся — впервые за много дней, — и Януве понял, что помнит ещё много важных вещей, связанных с ним. И со всеми остальными тоже. Возможно, этого не хватало, чтобы сложить из кусочков мозаики цельную картинку, но теперь у него было время подумать над этим.  
Над маяком забрезжил рассвет. Руне раскинул руки и подставил изуродованное лицо солёному океанскому ветру. Волны бились о ступени и лизали им пятки.  
— Теперь надо подумать, как выбраться отсюда, — вздохнул Хельге.  
— Выберемся, — Гейр зажмурился и опустил голову: после тёмных закоулков Восторга смотреть на небо было больно. — Кто-нибудь да подберёт.  
Немного отогревшись под пиджаком, Януве почувствовал, как его клонит в сон. Он тряхнул головой, пытаясь взбодриться: не хотелось упускать ни единого момента сегодняшнего утра — первого спокойного утра за долгое время.  
«Януве?..»  
Он сделал вид, что не слышит.


End file.
